


The Director and The Overboss

by DragonoftheMidwest, N3kkra



Series: Tour of the Wasteland [7]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: AU, Abandoned Fic, Angst, Brotherhood of Steel - Freeform, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Minutemen, More tags to be added, Nuka World Quest, Pregnancy, Prisoner of War, Smut, institute, not very solo, there are two soles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheMidwest/pseuds/DragonoftheMidwest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3kkra/pseuds/N3kkra
Summary: It's been almost two years since Colette left Vault 111. Since then, she has built up the Minutemen, taken over the Institute, fallen in love, gotten married, and is now working towards peace in the Commonwealth. During a cleanup of Vault 111, she discovers that she isn't the only surivor.Alanna Able's husband worked with Roger Maxson Sr. She had a perfect life before the bombs dropped, and when she wakes up to find her husband long dead, she searches for a purpose in the Wasteland.When Arthur Maxson is captured by the Nuka World raiders, Alanna has her chance to earn the trust of the Commonwealth leadership by helping the rescue team find him and bring him home.Of course, nothing goes according to plan in the Commonwealth.Sequal to The General and The Elder. We highly recommend reading that first!THIS FIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED





	1. When a Mommy and Daddy Love Each Other

**Colette**

Colette squinted against the reflection of the setting sun off of the water below as she rushed towards the Command Deck as soon as Michael gave her the thumbs-up after he finished docking the Primair. She hoped she made it in time, almost feeling time as the seconds ticked by. She hadn’t even bothered to take off her lab coat, and the Knights and Scribes darted out of her way as soon as they saw who the small figure dressed in the pristine white was. 

Arthur was on the Command Deck, but he had put a table up with a map of the Commonwealth spread out atop it. MacCready, in the cobalt blue jacket and cream colored pants of the Minutemen General, was pointing to a location while Arthur watched him intently, absorbing every word the General was saying, though his eyes flicked to her briefly. A warm smile crossed his lips, which Colette returned. She leaned against the doorframe as they continued. 

“We cleared it out right before you guys showed up. As in, we were on our way back to the Castle when we first spotted the Prydwen overhead.”

“Most old military buildings are ideal for our needs. You’re sure that the Minutemen don’t want this location? Considering it was the Minutemen that cleared it out-” Arthur raised his eyebrow at MacCready when he shook his head.

“I had another idea about our role in the Commonwealth and this partnership. I think the Minutemen would be more suited to settlement security. Anything heavier would fall to the Brotherhood. That way you aren’t wasting resources and skilled soldiers that could be used on more important missions.”

Colette continued to watch as Arthur ran a hand down the side of his face as he considered MacCready’s proposal. “That’s not a bad idea.”

Colette took the opportunity to speak, “It’s like having a police and military. Dad and his colleagues would handle things like theft, murders, and other crimes. The military just focused on war and national defense.”

“Exactly what I was thinking!” MacCready smiled at Colette, his sky blue eyes lighting up when he saw her. The wiry sniper pushed off the table and crossed the room to pull her into a hug. “It’s been a while. We need to catch up when we get a chance.” He told her when he let her go. “I’m still waiting on you to make me an uncle.”

“I promise, we’re working on it. Good things come to those who wait, Mac.” Colette smirked at MacCready. “What about you? If you have baby fever so bad, I’m sure we can find a surrogate for you and Alex.”

MacCready coughed awkwardly, “I haven’t talked to Alex about it. He’s still struggling with the Synth thing, and I don’t want to throw another thing on top of it.”

Colette patted his arm reassuringly, “Just give him time. You’re young and have plenty of time. I wasn’t ready a year ago for a baby. Maybe you could ask him if he’s thought about adding to your family, he might surprise you.”

MacCready nodded, “I’ll bring it up soon. Or maybe Duncan will ask for a little brother and save me from bringing it up first.”

Arthur snorted, “I hope it turns out better than when I asked for one when I was five. I was sent to my room to work on my lessons.”

Colette chuckled. “Yes, and then the whole world wouldn’t be involved in our sex life to make sure you get me pregnant as soon as possible.”

“Don’t remind me.” Arthur pulled Colette away from MacCready and kissed the top of her head. 

“Okay. If you two are going to start being gross, I’m going to duck out.”

“You  _ literally just  _ asked for this Mac.” Colette called after MacCready as he left the room. 

“Doesn’t mean I want to witness it!” He yelled back as he disappeared to the Flight Deck.

“I’m glad I didn’t have to kidnap you.” Colette stood on her tiptoes to kiss Arthur. “I have to tell you something.”

“Oh?” Arthur asked as his hands trailed down her sides and rested on her hips. 

“Mhmm. I realized that I’ve been miscounting my cycle.” Colette traced a pattern on the leather of his battlecoat. “I’m supposed to be ovulating tomorrow instead of last week like we thought.”

“I see,” Arthur pulled her closer, and Colette could already feel him beginning to harden. “So that means we should head home now and get a head start?”

“That’s  _ exactly _ what I’m suggesting.” Colette tugged at his coat’s lapels to bring him down for an urgent kiss. “I think we either teleport from here or we make use of your office. What do you think?” She purred.

“I think we make use of my office. Then, we can take a vertibird home so I can ravish you again.”

“I’ve already rescheduled my meetings with BioScience and the new Education department for tomorrow.” 

“My meetings can wait, too.” Arthur picked her up, causing her to squeal, and carried her bridal style to the ladder. Arthur grunted in frustration before letting her down so she could climb up the ladder ahead of him.

“Enjoying the view?” Colette teased as she felt him following behind her. 

“You have no idea.” Arthur growled, his tone causing a bolt of heat to go straight to her core. When he pulled himself up to the floor after her, he picked her up again, ignoring the wolf whistles when he kissed her. 

Arthur got them through the open door of his office and kicked the door shut. “Shit,” he cursed. 

Colette looked up from where she was leaving wet kisses on his neck. “What is it?”

“I forgot we took the bed out today.” Arthur nodded to the nook in his office where his twin bed used to sit on a metal frame. The space was now occupied with another bookshelf.

“Never stopped us before.” Colette started working at the buckle at the front of his throat. “We haven’t had sex on the couch in here yet.”

“You just want to be able to say I’ve fucked you on every piece of furniture in this room.” Arthur’s exasperation would have been more believable if he hadn’t made a beeline for the battered red couch against the wall. 

“Can you blame me?” Colette asked as he set her down again. They both discarded their coats on the ground before Arthur pulled her down to the couch so she could straddle his lap. She worked the zip of his flight suit down his body, kissing him as she went. He had his hands on her hips and was pulling her down to grind on his lap. 

Arthur groaned against her lips as she rolled her hips along the erection that was straining against his flight suit. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close as he lifted his hips and used his free hand to roll his flight suit and underwear down his legs until they pooled around his ankles on the floor. When he was seated back on the couch, he reached up and started unbuttoning Colette’s shirt. He fumbled with the clasp of her bra while she shrugged out of the shirt. Once her torso was bare, Colette stood and kicked off her shoes before stripping out of her pants and underwear, tossing the clothes behind her. 

She climbed back onto Arthur’s lap, grinning when she felt his erection brush against her folds. Leaning down, she pressed a gentle kiss to him before she let herself sink down onto his length. Colette sighed against her husband’s mouth at feeling him feel her. She started a brisk rhythm, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she rode him. Arthur kissed down her jaw and scraped his teeth along her throat, soothing the sting with his tongue. His hands trailed down her back, stopping only when they rested on her ass. He kneaded the flesh in his hands as he bucked up to meet Colette’s hips. 

Colette threw her head back and moaned, prompting Arthur to trail down her body further and take one of her nipples into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive bud before he sucked, groaning around her and sending shocks of pleasure to Colette’s system. 

Colette reached down and traced circles around her swollen clit, rubbing the pad of her finger directly on the sensitive bud. She could feel the heat coiling in her belly, the tension building to that point where she would break. 

Arthur could obviously feel her getting close, as he picked up the pace, bucking up into her harder and moving her hand off of her clit so he could tease it. His calloused fingers gave her the delicious friction that she needed, and soon she was bent over as her orgasm rushed through her in waves. Arthur held her close as he worked her through it, chasing his own release. 

“I have a good feeling about tonight.” Colette whispered in his ear as she let him take over the pace fully, hanging onto him as he pounded up into her. “Please, Arthur,” she begged him as she nipped at his ear, “Put a baby in me.”

Arthur gave a couple of final, stuttering thrusts, filling Colette as he reached his end. He held Colette close as they came down from their high, pressing gentle kisses to every inch of skin he could reach. 

They had started to doze off, until a knock at the door startled them out of their bliss. Colette groaned and rolled off of Arthur to let him get up. Arthur didn’t move, only looking at her with his eyebrows raised in a silent question. 

“It’s your ship and I need to keep everything inside.”

“Damn,” Arthur sighed as he got up and pulled his jumpsuit back on, zipping it up, but leaving the buckle undone. He went to the door and cracked it open, talking in hushed tones to their interrupter. 

Colette continued to doze, only catching that Arthur’s tone went from slightly irate to concerned. At the change of his voice, Colette opened her eyes and tried to listen to what was actually being said. She had no such luck, as Arthur thanked the person and shut the door.  “What is it?” She asked.

“The team you had clearing out Vault 111? They found somebody alive in one of the cryo pods. They want you to go and check it out and decide what to do.”

Colette jumped up from the couch, ignoring the trickle of seed down her thigh. She pulled her underwear and pants back on, but hesitated as she hooked her bra. “Will you come with me?” She asked. “I haven’t been in the vault since…” she trailed off. 

“Of course. I’ll get a vertibird ready. Unless you’d rather relay?” he asked.

“No. Vertibird is probably a better idea. It’ll help me calm my nerves. This is going to be one of my neighbors. Somebody that knew me before the war.”

“Don’t worry. You don’t owe them any explanations. They know the war happened, they saw the bombs drop.”

Colette sighed and finished getting dressed, leaving her lab coat off and hanging it off of her arm. “Yeah, you’re right.” 

Arthur picked up his battlecoat from where he had tossed it earlier and put it on. “X6 is waiting on the Flight Deck for us.” 

“I’m so glad he sided with us. He’s been so useful during this adjustment period.”

“It must be nice having an assistant and bodyguard rolled into one.” Arthur observed as they left his office and dropped down the ladder. Colette led the way out. X6-88 was standing by the Primair, while Michael Knight was inside the custom vertibird preparing it to fly to Sanctuary. 

“I sought out Lancer-Sergeant Knight for you, ma’am. I know Elder Maxson is not fond of using the relay and assumed you would want to fly.”

“Thank you, X6. We appreciate it.”

“Long time, no see, Colette” Michael’s emerald green eyes glittered as he smirked at them. 

“We aren’t taking you away from your wife, are we? I’d hate to incur the wrath of pregnant Reagan.” Colette teased back. 

“She is currently napping in our quarters. Her mom is working in the cage with Teagan if she needs anything.”

“Have you gotten to feel the baby kick yet?” Colette asked. 

“Not yet,” Michael furrowed his brows. “They stop kicking as soon as I put my hand on her stomach.”

“Oh, you poor thing,” Colette giggled. “You’ve still got three months.” Both Colette and Arthur put on headsets so they could continue talking to Michael over the roar of the vertibird’s engines. X6-88 sat next to Michael in the co-pilot’s seat. The Courser held on for dear life as the vertibird dropped slightly before Michael took it in a wide loop around the Prydwen and turned towards Sanctuary. The stars were just now starting to come out for the evening, and the lack of light cloaked a good portion of the city’s destruction in a disguise that would fade as soon as the light hit it again. 

Arthur had his arm around Colette’s shoulders as they flew towards Sanctuary. The weight was comforting, and she was able to ground herself further by asking Michael about baby names. 

“It was easier before the war.” Colette was saying as the Red Rocket came into view. “We used ultrasounds to check on the baby and we could tell the sex after 18 weeks normally.” 

“Reagan is certain that it’s a boy. She won’t even consider girls’ names right now.” 

“Sometimes a mother just knows. I knew that Shaun was a boy almost as soon as I found out I was pregnant. I could just feel it, you know?”

“So are you hoping for a girl this time around?” Michael ventured as he sat the Vertibird down outside of Sanctuary. The gates opened and a handful of figures were at the entrance to the settlement, silhouetted in the lights. 

“Honestly, I just want a healthy baby. Though, I do like the idea of a little girl having Arthur wrapped around her little finger.”

“I don’t plan on spoiling our children, regardless of gender.” Arthur frowned. “They still have to be good leaders, and spoiling will not help them.”

“There’s a difference between being spoiled and being a daddy’s girl. Do you think  _ I’m  _ spoiled?”

“Of course not. You were Nick’s world, but I would never say that you’re spoiled.”

“Well then, there you go. You remind me of dad a lot. Not the Nick you know, but the one that raised me.  _ Padrino _ was much more cynical after living in the wasteland for a hundred years.”

“I can imagine so.” Arthur unbuckled his harness and stepped out of the vertibird before holding his hand out to help Colette step down. He looked into the vertibird to talk to Michael again. “Thank you, Michael. I appreciate you getting us here after you were off duty for the evening.”

“Anything for you two. We’re practically family at this point.” Michael waved at the two of them while X6 climbed out to stand next to them before the Primair took off once more. 

The three of them turned and made their way towards the group standing at Sanctuary’s gate. They were coming into the light when a delighted squeal met their ears. 

“ _ Zia _ !” Duncan MacCready shot out from behind his father and barreled straight into Colette, wrapping his arms around her legs as he giggled. 

“ _ Passeroto _ ! How have you been, my dear?” Colette scooped the child up into her arms and held him close. He had gained weight and was not nearly as frail as he had been since being reunited with his father. His brown eyes shone with excitement behind unruly blond curls.

“Papa showed me how to make a wabbit twap!” 

“Really?” Colette asked, making sure the boy could see that she was clearly impressed. “How many did you make with Papa?” 

“I made two!” Duncan held up two fingers proudly. 

“That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you.” Colette gave him another hug. “I need to put you down,  _ Passeroto, Zia _ has some work to do. We’ll come see you when we’re done.”

“Pwomise?” 

“I pinky swear.” Colette offered her pinky and Duncan clumsily wrapped his and hers together. This satisfied Duncan, and he hopped out of her arms when she bent to put him down. He insisted on holding her hand as he led her to the gates, where MacCready and Danse were waiting with two Institute scientists. 

“Daddy! Papa!  _ Zia _ is here!” Duncan tugged at her arm excitedly.

“I see that.” Danse smiled at Duncan. “Let’s let her talk to the scientists, okay?”

“Aww, Papa.” Duncan pouted. 

“Listen to your Papa, Duncan.” Colette chided gently. “I promised I would come see you after I was done.”

“Okay.” Duncan frowned and let his parents lead him away. 

“Dr. Walker, Dr. Caine,” Colette nodded at the two scientists. “You found somebody alive?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Dr. Walker nodded. “Mrs. Alanna Able. Her pod was still functioning and her vitals were strong.”

“Have you thawed her out yet?” Colette asked.

“No, ma’am. We wanted to wait for you to get here.”

“I knew Alanna fairly well before the war. It was good that you waited.”

“Having a familiar face might help her come to terms with everything that’s happened.” Arthur added.

“Yeah. Let’s go and wake her up.”


	2. Coming Back, Dead or Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna's woken up, and the world is so different. Good thing her humor remained intact.

**Alanna**

Air rushed back into Alanna’s lungs choking her. It was freezing cold on her dry throat.

“Cryogenic stasis suspended. Manual override: engaged.”

It was the nightmare all over again. Waking up to be put back to sleep. The only difference was this time there was a face in the window. Last time there was nothing, no explanation, no reason for what happened, only confusion before being refrozen.

Vault-Tex’s sick joke. She knew better than to listen. John had insisted it was her paranoia but she knew there was something wrong with how they just led them down into the ground like cattle to the slaughter. The traumatic event made it too easy, it was all happening so fast. In five minutes, she was off the elevator and climbing into a decontamination pod.

Depressurization my ass.

The next time she saw that doctor’s face, she was going to punch it.

Unfortunately, the doctor she did see was more familiar than the one that instructed her to step into the freezer. Colette Arnold from up the road was standing in a nice white lab coat with a worried expression as Alanna’s pod opened up.

She planned on stepping out and asking the other woman what the actual hell happened. But as soon as she was free from the confines of the pod, she fell to the concrete floor. Palms and knees now bruised, she got up with assistance from Colette.

“Easy, there, Alanna. You’ve been frozen for a minute.”

“That really you? Or are we all dead?” It was supposed to be a joke but there was something about Colette’s face that put a pit in Alanna’s stomach.

“It's me, alright. A little more worn and rugged than before the war. But still Colette from up the street.” Colette smiled, but it didn't reach her seafoam eyes. She didn’t look bad, it had only been a few hours since the last time Alanna had seen her, but the differences were too great to be hours old. She had aged, she wasn't the new mother full of life that went into the vault behind her. Her black hair was starting show silver stands in it, and she had fine lines around her eyes and mouth.

“Where is everyone else? The others who made it in?” She started looking at the pods. The war and bombs would have killed most people, but everyone that was frozen here should have survived. The pods were closed or open and empty. The few other people Alanna saw she immediately assumed were the open pod occupants, and she skimmed their faces for her husband. John wasn’t in sight.

Alanna spun around and located his pod. Her heart suddenly hammered and she rushed to the window. He was hunched forward, against the glass, his body cases in a light layer of frost. Appalled that he wasn’t already out she started panicking.

“Why isn’t he out yet?” she asked and touched the glass. He didn’t look… alive. “Why isn’t he up yet? Open it! Get him out!” she cried and beat on the metal. Then she saw the lever and yanked it.

“Alanna, I'm sorry. We're the only ones left," Colette’s tone was gentle, but it barely registered.

“What do you mean the only ones?” She didn’t look at Colette. She knew what she meant, but she couldn’t think about it, only getting her husband out of the damned freezer. He wasn’t dead, why would he be frozen if he was dead?

“Alanna, I'm sorry. They–" Colette took a deep breath to steady herself, unseen tears in her eyes. “They killed everyone else.” She didn’t bother asking who ‘they’ was, it was probably Vault-Tec.

Alanna grabbed John’s body as it fell and she helped ease him to the ground. He was stuck in the position, long dead, but the freezer had kept him preserved. Her stomach churned and Alanna covered her mouth. Sobs burning up her throat as much as stomach acid.

Her shaking fingers traced John’s blue lips, brushing over the crisk, thin mustache above them. His eyes were closed, thankfully, if they’d been opened, she wasn’t sure what she would do. When she tried to run her fingers through his hair, she found it stiff and broke a few strands, so instead, she rested her hand on top of it and thought about how upset he would be that she ruined his hair. The image of his face coming back to color and filling with any emotion other than the pain of death currently painting it, was more than she could hope for. John’s anger did come though.

“Come, dear,” she whispered only to him. “Wake up, please? Don’t leave me, we have to go home, clean it up,” she ran a sore palm over her cheek to get her tear. No doubt it smeared her makeup, but she didn’t really care at the moment. Then she looked up at Colette, finally noticing the people behind her in the shadows. “Who are they?” Were they the people that did the killing? Were they going to finish the job now?

“They’re the ones that found out you were still alive.” Colette indicated the two in lab coats behind her left shoulder. She hesitated before the large man on her right stepped forward. He was fearsome: tall, heavily muscled, wearing a long leather coat over a black jumpsuit. The expression he wore was serious, and under the deep scar on his right cheek, he was still handsome. There was something familiar about his icy stare.

“You’re a Maxson,” she said before she could stop herself. Almost embarrassed, Alanna cleared her throat and looked away. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

“I understand. I know there's a resemblance, and you're having to process a lot right now.” He looked between the two women kneeling on the ground. “We can step out and let you two talk, if that would help.”

Colette shook her head. “I'm okay with you staying as long as Alanna is.” She looked over her shoulder to the scientists. “You two, however are welcome to return home for the evening.”

“Thank you, Director Maxson.” The scientists turned and left the chamber they were in.

Alanna started at Colette for a moment and then her lip twitched. She looked down at John and ran her fingers through his thawing hair. “I’m not stupid enough to assume you all are the ones that killed my husband,” she looked at the faces carefully. Most were dirty and staring right back at her with the same expression she looked at them.

The Maxson boy spoke. She could tell he was a boy, a little over half her age, but he hid behind the thick beard and stressed eyes that Roger Maxson Sr. had. She remembered seeing it at parties when he and Martha would come over or invite Alanna and John to their estate. This boy wasn’t enough like the Maxson’s she knew to startle her, he looked like a nephew or great grandson of her friends. “Vault-Tec’s original plan for you was indefinite cryo-sleep. Something went wrong with that and the Institute took an interest in Colette’s baby. They woke all of you up, and then…” he looked sideways at Colette, his expression showing he realized he wasn’t the one who should be speaking.

Colette was a fellow victim, but she looked anything like one now. She looked good, happier than the last time Alanna had seen her.

“They took my baby. And they…” Colette took another steadying breath. “They set all of the other pods’ life support to fail, except for mine. I was supposed to be used as a backup, in case the experiments they used my son for didn’t work. My son found out about me and thawed me out sixty years later.”

Alanna choked on her breath. “We’ve been out for sixty years?”

Colette shook her head, the look on her face sympathetic. “The year is 2290. It's been over 200 years.”

The world stopped turning, and Alanna was pretty sure she just died. She could feel her heart stop beating. Her breath came faster, though. It made her head light. She tried to say something, to express the feelings she felt, but the only noise that made it out of her throat was a whimper.

Colette’s reaction was instant, switching to Doctor mode instinctually. “Alanna? I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that? Breathe in.”

Alanna sucked in a breath, or she thought she did. Her mind was racing. 200 years? She had been out for 200 years? And what was this about the 60 years? That’s when she was woken up the first time? When everyone died? And now she was… she and Colette were the only survivors? Her and her baby. At least she had her baby. Alanna had John, but he was….

Alanna looked down at her husband and ran her fingers through his haid, tears streaming down her cheeks. He was gone. It was just her. Just her and a neighbor she didn’t really know. Everyone else was gone. This Maxson boy wasn’t the family she knew. He was a 200 year old ancestor with an all new outlook on the world.

She had no one.

“Alanna, I'm so sorry.” Colette's face held no pity, just understanding. “Tell me what you need from us.”

“John,” the word was nothing more than a sob, barely understood.

Colette and the Maxson boy exchanged a look, silently communicating something before Colette turned back to her. “There is an option. It won't bring him back exactly, but it gets close. The organization that took my son? That was the basis for the experiments. We stopped the program when I took over as director, but I can get it going again so you can get John back.”

Alanna stared up at the woman, not totally understanding what she was saying. “I… you can bring him back? Sort of? I don’t…” she touched her face, her fingers cold from touching her dead husband. It made her gag. She pulled away from him and covered her mouth. “What happens to him?”

“I would suggest putting him back in the pod for now. I need some time to get the program running before we need his DNA. As for you, we need to get you out of here so you can eat and get some rest. Sanctuary has people living there now, and Arthur and I live at the Maxson estate. If you want something less familiar, I can get private quarters for you at the Institute. It's up to you.” She spoke slowly enough that Alanna could follow it, even though half of it went right over her head. It came down to her being happy that she knew Colette at least a little bit.

“I want to see my home, I… have to see it,” Alanna started to stand up and then straightened her vault suit, her expression twisting in embarrassment and disgust. She was not at all presentable. She looked like she’d just run for her life and spent time, well, frozen. At least the suit didn’t crease. It did show her bloated tummy, though, much to her dismay. Then a thought occurred to her and she cleared her throat. “What’s it like outside?”

“I won't lie. It isn't pretty.” A thought seemed to have occurred to her because she turned to the Maxson. “Do you have any Rad-X on you? She's going to need to take some before we leave the Vault.” Colette turned back to her. “Everything we know has been destroyed to some degree, but we've been working on rebuilding.”

“Well, a bomb did drop, dear,” Alanna said, her brows raising slightly. The boy came forward with a pill bottle and dumped a couple into his hand. She noticed then he wore cut off gloves, exposing fingers heavily calloused from years of hard work. She thanked him, and then looked back at Colette. “I can’t imagine it’s that pretty to look at. I just… I can’t be here anymore. Please,” she waved her arms for them to start moving, “Don’t let me keep us.”

Colette reached into a bag at her side and produced a can of purified water that she then handed to Alanna as she stood. “If anything becomes too much, let us know and we can sit down or leave or whatever you need.”

Alanna nodded and took the pill with a swig of water. “What’s this for?”

“It helps reduce the effects of radiation–”

“Radiation?” Alanna cut her off.

“Everything out there is radioactive. We can purify water and remove most of it from food, but our bodies–” Colette gestured between the two of them, “–won’t handle it as well as somebody who grew up in it.”

The Maxson nodded once, “Over time, though, you can ease off the pills, and your body will adapt.”

“Huh,” Alanna tried to sound casual as she nodded and put her hand on her hip. “Interesting.” She felt like she was going to throw up. To distract herself she gestured her water to the boy. “And what is your name, if I may?”

“Arthur,” he offered a simple and held his hand out to shake. Alanna took it and noted the grip before tipping her head in greeting. “Arthur Maxson, as you knew.”

“Well, I was good friends with your… um, ancestors. Martha was a sister to me in everything but blood, and I matched Roger Senior up with her,” she let a proud smile find her lips. “They would have loved to see where their line went.” Then she freed her hand from the shake and gestured to his face. “So very handsome.”

Colette nodded in agreement, saying nothing out loud, but the look on her face said everything. It gave Alanna hope that life could still move on.

“Thank you,” Arthur smiled. It was a Maxson smile, the same one Martha and Roger’s eldest daughter, Clarissa, had.

Alanna had to look away. She gestured to their surroundings. “Okay, let’s… go on out then.”

Colette led them out of the Vault, silently following the twisting halls until they reached the elevator that would lead them to the surface. She looked to Alanna, hand on the button that would take them up. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she looked up, remembering coming down. The bomb hadn’t dropped yet, the warnings were still blaring, Vault-Tec workers were ushering them along to get their suits. Changing in a public place had been the most embarrassing thing she’d done in her life. Now it was like she was right back to the bombs. Only she knew going back up didn’t mean she got to go back to her old life.

Reflexively, she took Colette’s hand, unable to tear her deep brown eyes away from the cog shaped door yards above their heads.

“Take me up.”

Colette pressed the button, and then let her hand reach down and take Arthur's. He gave her a reassuring look as they rode up to the surface. When the elevator came to a grating halt, Alanna dropped Colette's hand and ran to the edge of the cliff to look down at Sanctuary Hills.

Everything was dead. The only green was peeling paint, and faint foliage beside a drastically low river. The footbridge was still there, surprisingly, looking like it had been worked on more recently. The houses of Sanctuary Hills were definitely still being occupied, but they weren’t even pale reflections of what they were before. Immediately, she sought out her own house.

The overcast early evening light made it look worse than it was. It had to. There was no way her house looked like that. Alanna started walking back toward the path. It was burned into her memory from running for her life. She could backtrack it in her sleep. Down the hill, through the gate, and down over the footbridge.

Colette and Arthur followed her, not saying a word. There were some houses that had been replaced with shacks that were composed of scraps. A fence completely surrounded the neighborhood and towers were dotted along it. There were a few fires burning in old barrels, and none of the houses she passed seemed to have electricity. She came to a stop in front of her home. She could hear voices from inside and an uncomfortable feeling settled in her stomach as sounds drifted through non existent windows and patched up holes in the walls.

She waited until Colette and Arthur stood beside her to speak. “Is anything of mine left?”

“It was looted long before I woke up. Only a destroyed bedframe and torn up couch was left.”

“Can I,” she started then stopped and started over, trying not to cry. “Can I check…?”

“Arthur? Could you grab Mac for us?” Arthur nodded and took off down the street. “I don't know who lives here now and don't want to just barge in.” She explained, “I haven't been here in months and the house was unoccupied then.”

“I understand,” Alanna said carefully. “Live moves on.” She wondered what the likelihood was that, if she did find something, she would be allowed to take it back. Of course, she wouldn’t fight someone for anything, but the thought that finding something of hers claimed by another…?

Alanna ran her fingers through her hair and then straightened her bangs. One look at Colette, and she knew her style was immensely outdated. She would fix it later. As long as she didn’t have to shave it, she could live with a haircut.

Arthur returned with a smaller man in tow. He was scrawny, and the clothes he wore fit him loosely. As the men drew closer, she could see the sharpness of his sky blue eyes and the serious expression on his face looked over exaggerated, like he was trying to fit into a role that he wasn't used to yet.

“Mac,” Colette greeted. “Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you, Cole. Arthur caught me up.” The man looked at Alanna and extended his hand. “General Robert Joseph MacCready of the Commonwealth Minutemen.”

Alanna’s brows jumped at the mouthful and title, then she shook his hand, almost afraid she was going to break his long, slender fingers. “Alanna Daphne Able, 200-year-old human popsicle.” The joke rolled off the tongue so well it almost made her cry. It took her completely out of reality and put her in a dream.

The General snorted. “Did Vault-Tec program that joke into all of you? If I had a cap for every time I've heard Cole say that, I could probably retire for good.”

Alanna was about to give a reply to the question but then focused on the unit of money. “Um, ‘cap’?”

“We use bottle caps as currency. Guess Nuka World’s contest they had going on worked out to something positive 200 years later,” Colette explained.

“That’s… interesting,” Alanna mused. She thought about all the times she just tossed the things out. As a joke she’d told John they should keep them, just to show off how many they went through, he was never a fan of the idea, so into the trash they went. Her gaze drifted back to the house and she thought how it was probably a good idea they didn’t have a bunch of the caps lying around, whoever looted the house would have made off even better. “So, um, can I look inside? I understand if not, I just…” she was nervous now and tried to hide it.

“Give me just a moment.” MacCready went up to the door and knocked on it twice. The door opened and a young man, barely old enough to grow a beard, opened the door.

“General MacCready?” he asked in confusion. Looking over his shoulder, his face seemed to brighten. “General Arnold! Elder Maxson! What can I help you all with?”

“Private Fischer, we're sorry to intrude, but we have a favor to ask of you.” Colette started.

“Anything, ma’am.”

“Alanna was frozen in Vault 111 with me and just woke up. This used to be her house. Would you mind if she stepped in and looked around?”

“Of course, come on in.” The young man stepped back and waved them all through the door.

Alanna felt a wave of relief wash over her. “Thank you so much, I’ll… only be a moment.” She stepped in when the way was clear. It wasn’t her house anymore.

The layout was the same, but there was no evidence she had ever lived here. The living space was reorganized and the furniture had been replaced. The kitchen had missing appliances replaced with makeshift shelves for storing goods. There was a woman sitting with a little girl at a dinner table that looked like it’d, well, been blown up and repaired. They offered Alanna smiles, and she managed one back.

Immediately, she made it down the hall to the bedrooms. She stood in the doorway to her and John’s room. An old bed frame had been put together with old twin mattresses pushed together on top of it. A desk sat in the corner with an unlit candle for light. The office had been turned into a child’s room.

Nodding once, Alanna backed out of the rooms and went to the bathroom. She opened the mirror, but everything she’d had in there was gone. Biting her lip, she made her way back to the living room. She thanked the family for allowing her to see the place and quickly excused herself.

Out in the street, Alanna used her mailbox for support. She ran her fingers over the writing, tracing her surname. “I’m sorry, John,” she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. “I should have… it should have been you that made it out. You would have known what to do….” Alanna ran her palms under her eyes, realizing her makeup had to be severely smeared by now. “Jesus, I probably look like a raccoon!”

Arthur came into view, then. Alanna opened her mouth to say something but lost it when she looked into those piercing blue eyes. His expression was calm and kind. Familiar. “You look just fine, Alanna,” he said softly, hands out with his palms up.

She shook her head and wagged a finger at him, “Don’t lie to me, boy.”

He quirked a smile and shook his head, “Never, ma’am.”

She sucked in a breath and smiled just a little. It helped, but not enough. The corners of her lips fell. “It shouldn’t have been me.”

“Don’t think like that,” he said gently and came a little closer so she had to look at his face. “You’ve got to be strong for him.” She knew he was right.

“He would have known what to do,” she pointed out. But Arthur tilted his head.

“What would he have done?”

The question caught her off guard and she pursed her lips, trying to think. “I… well, he would have–” What would John do? Certainly not stand in the street and cry. He would… “He would pick up and move on. Start over,” she looked over her shoulder at the house. “Somewhere new.”

Arthur nodded once. “We can help you do that.”

“For tonight, let's get you a bed, a shower, and a meal. Would you like to come back to the Maxson estate with us?” Colette asked.

The thought started off pleasing, but Alanna quickly realized she couldn’t take seeing another familiar structure not resembling what she’d known before. “Actually, is there anywhere I could stay that’s not…” she touched her forehead. “I just don’t think I can’t take much more of this right now.”

“X6?” Colette called out. A dark-skinned man stepped out of the shadows, seeming to materialize out of thin air. “Go and have private quarters set up for Alanna. We'll meet you there.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The man stepped back and disappeared in a flash of white-blue light.

Alanna yelped and jumped back into her mailbox. “He–lighting!”

Arthur offered a smile, “Teleportation.”

“Oh, is that all?” she waved at the spot that the man had been. “I thought it was the wrath of God.”

“Honestly I think they designed the relay to do that just to be dramatic,” MacCready said.

“Nah. Breaking physics like that? That's a huge transfer of energy. The light is just a product of it.” Colette sounded exhausted.

Alanna smirked just a little and covered her mouth to say, “Nerd,” softly.

Arthur smiled a little and MacCready chuckled, looking sideways at Colette.

“That's why we love her, after all.” He reached over and ruffled Colette's black hair.

“Really? I thought it was because of my killer aim.”

“Your aim is terrible, what are you talking about?” MacCready doubled over laughing.

“So not really killer aim…?” Alanna asked. She needed to stop but these guys were making it too easy.

“Not for lack of trying.” Colette shrugged. “I work better as a doctor. Always have and always will.”

Alanna nodded her understanding and then gestures to them. “So, food then? I imagine there isn’t a McBurger Palace around here…”

“Well, we can wait for a vertibird to take us to the Institute or we can teleport in.” Colette offered. “It's up to you.”

The thought of being in a vertibird made her slightly more sick than imagining getting struck by lightning. “The teleporting is safe? And… it’s instantaneous?”

“I've been doing it a little over a year. It upsets Arthur’s stomach if he's eaten recently, but that's the only issue we have. And it is instant.”

“Well, I haven’t eaten for two centuries, should be fine,” she grinned a little but it didn’t meet her eyes.

Colette pushed back her sleeve to reveal a PipBoy. She looked to Arthur, “Are you coming?”

Arthur nodded, stepping close to Colette. “Of course,” he said matter-of-factly.

Colette smiled warmly at him before she pressed a button on her PipBoy, making their world disappear in a flash of blinding light.


	3. First Steps

**Colette**

They were in the Institute in less than a heartbeat. Alanna had started to slump, the beginning of a fall to the ground, but Arthur caught her just in time, hooking his arms under hers. 

“Is she okay?” Arthur asked with a worried look on his face. As Colette checked Alanna's pulse. 

“I think she's just fainted, but let's get her to the medbay to be sure.”

Arthur nodded and scooped Alanna up in a princess carry. Once again, Colette led the way through the underground halls, along the way Alanna tried to speak but none of her breathy words were coherent. Colette was opening the door to the Medbay when she finally lifted her arm to her head. 

“I… am so sorry.”

Colette let the medbay door shut, turning to face Alanna. “You have nothing to apologize for. You’ve been through a lot and the trauma combined with what I imagine is a low blood sugar would drop anybody. How are you feeling?”

Arthur put Alanna down, letting his arm hover around her incase she fell again. 

“I’m fine, just a bit light in the head,” she touched her forehead and frowned when she brushed her bangs. “I need to do something about this. After food and rest of course,” she cleared her throat and looked back at Arthur. “I’ll be okay, I should have said something before I dropped. Normally, I can feel it coming on.”

“You have nothing to worry about. We’re here to help you get settled and adjusted. Let's get you something to eat, for right now. Your private room should be ready soon and you can take a shower and get some rest. Do you have any food allergies we should know about?” Colette smiled warmly at Alanna, hoping to put her at ease. 

“Um, yeah, I can’t eat nuts and dairy is killer.” She rubbed her arm and seemed to realize she was wearing the Vault suit and shifted uncomfortably. “Can I get new clothes? It feels weird to be… in this.”

"Absolutely. Do you want to shower and change first while I have something made?” Colette offered. 

“That would be fantastic,” she looked around the medbay. “Here? Or… in my room? You said I get a room?” She winced at her own question like it came out wrong. 

“Yes, private bedroom and bathroom.” Colette looked over Arthur's shoulder and waved down a Gen-2 synth. “Can you check to see if the room X6-88 was preparing is ready, please?”

“Yes, Director Maxson,” the synth answered, before turning away. 

“A robot,” Alanna coughed. Looking something between impressed and hesitant. 

“That's a synth. A humanoid robot. It's a Generation 2 model. They help keep the Institute running on a day to day basis.” Colette explained. 

“I imagine they are quite useful,” she said with a nod. “More so than the Mr. Handy you had before? Or about the same? John and I thought about getting one, but I hated the idea of leaving the poor thing when we went traveling.”

“More so, since they have hands.” Colette’s expression darkened. “They were part of the experiments they took my son for.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Alanna shifted, seeming not to know what to say other than that. 

Arthur cleared his throat and smiled, “Alanna, what was it that you did before the war?”

Alanna took the subject change in in stride. “I worked at Nuka World as assistant to John-Caleb Bradberton. You  _ think  _ he ran the park, but the man barely knew how to tie his shoes,” she smiled and then laughed lightly with Arthur’s chuckle. “I kid, of course, he was a decent man, but that Park was….”

“I’m not familiar with Nuka World,” Arthur glanced over at Colette to see if she had anything to add.

“Most men in high power were like that before the War.” Colette's chuckle was hollow. “Dad always told stories about how his boss was the most useless detective in all of Boston. Nuka World was a theme park that the founder of Nuka Cola founded. Lots of junk food and costumed characters and rides.” Arthur nodded along, probably imagining the sight.

“Director Maxson, the private room you requested is ready for our guest.” X6-88 appeared, startling Alanna. 

“You’re a quiet one,” she breathed, wagging a finger at him.

“It is part of my design and programming. My primary function is to protect the Director and her family, which often requires stealth.” X6-88 seemed proud to have such a job.

“So, you’re a synth then also?” Alanna asked and glanced to Colette for confirmation if X6 didn’t give it. “Is that what you said you’ll do with John? Bring him back, sort of?”

Colette nodded, waving her hand to indicate they should follow her. “When I took over the Institute, we shut down the synth program. It had many ethical concerns. The Institute is still regarded with suspicion, at best, because of it.”

“It's actually why I came to the Commonwealth with my soldiers. We had intended to eradicate the Institute,” Arthur added in.

Alanna followed along, listening. “Seems like a waste, everything here is so… clean.”

Arthur smirked a little at that and glanced over at the newest Vault Dweller. “Yes, you can imagine our surprise, never having seen anything like it.”

That seemed to catch her attention and she nodded once. “But you didn’t destroy it, you conquered it. Now you can use it to help people.”

“Exactly.”

“It took almost a year of infiltrating and hunting down clues, but I think the end result is worth the hard work for the most part. We’ve opened our doors to settlers and provide medical care at no charge and we’re working on improving education in tandem with the Brotherhood.” Colette had led them into the Atrium and up a ramp that would lead to the next floor. 

Alanna spent the whole trip listening and gazing around. “It is impressive. Is any of this prewar, or was it all built after?”

“This started out in what used to be CIT’s basement. Most of what you see now was built after. It's completely underground, which is how they stayed hidden for two centuries.” Colette came to a stop outside a door, some hidden sensor detecting her and opening the door automatically, revealing a pristinely made bed with clean clothes folded on top. A bathroom could be seen through a side door. A glass door led to a small balcony that looked over the Atrium. “This is going to be your room for the time being. The green buttons control the overhead lights, and the shower has a standard knob to control the temperature. I'm assigning X6-88 to you for tonight until I can find another Courser to be your guide and guard.”

“Courser?” she raised an eyebrow. “Like the horse?”

“Right. Fresh out of the Vault. A Courser is a Gen-3 synth. They're trained to be faster and stronger than most humans. Almost like prewar Special Forces in the military. That's why X6 is so quiet.”

“Will John be a Courser?” Her tone didn’t give away whether or not the idea appealed to her. 

“He can be trained, if you'd like him to. We still have time for you to think about it. I need to get the Board to approve reinstating the synth program and then it will take a while to get the equipment back up and running.”

Arthur pursed his lips, “It will also give you time to decide if you actually want a synth version of John. He won’t be the same, though he’ll look like him and may share his memories.”

Alanna avoided looking at both of them, finding the interior of her new room very interesting. “I… I’ll think about it. I was very upset,” she said and then touched her trembling lip. “I should get changed.”

Arthur stepped back and glanced at Colette. “We’ll get food started. Where did you want to eat?”

“The Director's quarters will be more private and has more space,” Colette said, before looking to Alanna. “Take your time getting cleaned up. Dinner will be ready for you when you're done.”

“Thank you,” Alanna smiled and backed into her room. She waited for Colette and Arthur to leave before closing it. 

Arthur turned to Colette and gave her a curious expression. “Is she anything like you remember her before the war?”

“Even though we lived down the street from each other for years, we didn't really know each other. We were on a ‘make small talk if we run into each other at the grocery store’ basis.” Colette sighed and ran a hand through her hair,  _ “Cazzo.” _

“Are you okay?” he asked gently, looking at her with worried blue eyes.

“I'll be fine. I know I'm going to have to tell her about Shaun. And she was best friends with Martha, so it puts me in a bit of an awkward place.” Colette led him back down to the kitchen and cafeteria, where a Gen-1 was standing at the counter.

“What can I get you, Director?” The synth asked. 

“Three fresh cooked meals. No nutrient packets or quick meals, please. Our guest cannot have dairy or nuts, so keep that in mind.”

“Yes, Director.” The synth turned towards the kitchen behind it and started working.

“Alanna seems different from how you describe Martha,” Arthur leaned against the counter, his expression thoughtful. “Maybe she didn’t know that side of her? People put up fronts to hide how they really are.” 

“Martha was the queen of putting up fronts. What Roger did to me? He didn't learn that just from his father.” Colette's tone was dark, and she squeezed her eyes shut against painful memories.

Arthur reflexively reached out to her, resting a hand on her shoulder until she was ready for more contact. “You don’t have to explain anything you don’t want to to Alanna. If she starts making you uncomfortable, just ask her to stop. If she won’t, we’ll end the conversation and ask her to leave.” He made it sound simple, but they both knew it would be more complicated than that. “Do you know what she knows about you? Or Shaun?”

Colette leaned into his touch, seeking physical comfort. “She doesn't know who Shaun's father is. I never told anybody. While her husband worked with Roger Sr., John wasn’t involved in the Eddie Winter case. Beyond that, I don't know what she knows. Martha couldn't keep her mouth shut about things and loved to gossip.”

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “She didn’t react strangely to us being together, so I’ll wager she doesn’t know Shaun was a Maxson. We can leave that out if you want. It’s not really important to her,” he added, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Martha didn't know until the day the bombs dropped. Roger’s name wasn't on the birth certificate.” Colette rested her head on his chest, letting the thump of his heartbeat soothe her. “I'm…” she paused, searching for the right word, “Completely wiped out. I'm ready for bed after we eat.”

“I completely understand. I don’t imagine Alanna will be up to much adventuring either. Do you remember what it was like when you first left the Vault?” He rubbed circles on her back and watched the synth finish up the food.

“It was completely awful, but I also killed a museum full of raiders and a Deathclaw. I was pretty numb until I got Preston back to Sanctuary." She grimaced, “I didn't have anybody to help work me through the trauma. I was just kind of existing for two days after thawing.”

“It made you stronger, the Colette I came to love,” he said cheesily and pulled back to look at her. “And now you’re helping Alanna. She might not have made it through if she was in your place. You had Shaun driving you forward, she’s… got nothing but you now.”

Colette nodded, a couple of stray tears escaping her eyes. “You always know just what to say. I love you, Arthur.” She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss.

He kissed her back and smiled, “I love you, too.” He noticed the synth was patiently waiting with their food. “Looks like we’re ready. Have another synth let X6 know Alanna can come to the Director's quarters when she’s ready to eat.”

“Yes, Elder Maxson,” the synth replied. Arthur let go of Colette and picked up the tray laden with three plates of food. 

“Let’s go get this set out,” he nodded for Colette to lead the way. 

Colette led him back out of the cafeteria and across the atrium, her body stiff and feet starting to drag with her exhaustion. When they finally entered the rarely used Director’s quarters, she collapsed into a chair while Arthur set the food down on a table. 

“Did you need anything?” he asked as he came over to her, removing his coat, folding it over a chair back. He knelt in front of her and picked up one of her shoes. “You look like you want to skip eating.” He unlaced the shoe and slipped her foot out of it, then repeated with the other. 

Colette considered her options before humming. “Still ovulating tomorrow. Skipping meals is probably not the best idea. I'll go to bed as soon as dinner is done.”

“Want me to spend the night with you here? I can radio home and the Prydwen, so everyone’s informed,” he offered as he started massaging her feet, focusing where he knew she put the most pressure. 

“If you’re comfortable staying here, I'd like it.” Colette closed her eyes and laid her head back, “Oh, that feels fantastic.”

“I’ll stay then, and I can do the rest later,” he grinned up at her, nodding to her shoulders. 

“How did I manage to find somebody as incredible as you?” Colette asked as she looked back at him again, pure adoration in her eyes.

There was a cough from the door. “Ma’am, Mrs. Able is ready to join you to eat. She wanted me to make sure she wasn't interrupting anything.”

“Thank you, X6, send her in,” Colette said as she stood. Arthur got up as well, removing his coat from the chair he planned to sit in. He moved it to the coat rack while Alanna came in. 

She’d obviously been crying, her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, she’d also cropped her hair to get the layers out, giving her a short bob. Her bangs lay across her forehead more evenly now. She was dressed in one of the Institute jumpsuits, though it was clean, it didn’t fit her as well as she may have hoped. She looked uncomfortable but didn’t bring attention to it. “What’s for dinner?” she asked as she came to the table. 

“Roasted chicken and potatoes. We’re still working on vegetable variety. I think we'll have corn soon.” Colette shuffled to the table. “I apologize for the lack of options for clothing. I can take you to Diamond City tomorrow and see if Fallon's Basement has anything that you like better.”

“They still have Fallon’s?” Alanna grinned and sat down at her plate. “I love chicken and potatoes, don’t apologize, Colette.”

“I know it isn't what you're used to. There are a lot of adjustments that I had to make, and I know not all of them are pleasant. I just hope I can make the transition easier for you.”

“I can only imagine what things were like for you,” she shook her head and folded her fingers. Alanna whispered a prayer and then came back to the conversation, “I imagine you don’t want to talk about your experience. I was wondering what would be expected of me now, though.”

Colette and Arthur both tucked into their food. “Nothing is expected of you. If you want to do something, you are more than welcome to find something that fits you. All I ask of you for now is patience while I try to get John back for you.”

“That means a lot, Colette,” Alanna hesitated and picked at her chicken with her fork. “It seems like a lot of trouble, and I would hate to be the cause.” She glances over her shoulder to X6. “You have some already built, I don’t think, I don’t know what I’m saying.” She touched her forehead and sighed. 

“You don't have to make any decisions tonight. I can hold off on getting the program going again if you would like time to think about it.” Colette sighed. “They made one of my dad. He donated his body to the university after he died, so they had his brain to work with. The one they made of him wasn't the same. He had his memories and the personality was similar, but he wasn't my dad.”

“How did it make you feel? To have him back? Was it helpful?” Her tone was all hope as she stared at Colette. 

“I won’t lie. It did help. It was more like having one of my uncles back, if that makes more sense? I couldn't ever bring myself to call him dad, but having somebody that knew me before helped ground me and keep me steady until I felt secure enough.” Colette closed her eyes to hold back tears, “Part of me wishes I hadn't pushed him away like I did. He had lived in the Wasteland long before I thawed, so of course he was going to be different. He had experiences that my dad didn't before he died the first time. Part of me has been tempted to bring him back again, but I also feel like he wouldn't want that.” Colette shook her head, “I'm sorry, I'm rambling.”

“I understand,” Alanna nodded and returned her attention to her food. “Maybe I will do it then. At least to have someone familiar to talk to.” She blinked and looked up, “Not that this isn’t good, having you, Colette, it’s amazing, I don’t think I could have… I don’t know what I’d have done without the guidance you gave. It’s just we weren’t really… close, before.” She winced at her words.

“I completely understand. I didn't find Nick until later, but I was lucky that I found the Minutemen and MacCready. I wouldn't have been able to leave Sanctuary without them. Forget finding my son.” Colette wiped her mouth with a napkin and set her utensils down on the empty plate.

“Did you, though?” Alanna’s brows rose. “Find your baby? You said the people here took him for… experiments and… something about 60 years?”

“He was the Director before me. He thawed me out when he found out he was dying. The details are....” Colette searched for the right words, “Horrific.” Arthur put a reassuring hand on Colette's shoulder, and she reached up to squeeze it. “He's not with us any longer. I knew him for less than six months of his life.”

“I am so sorry, Colette, I shouldn’t have brought it up,” Alanna frowned, her eyes wet. “I can’t imagine…” 

“You couldn't have known. Most people didn’t even know he was the Director until I took over, and even now it's primarily the Board and high ranked officers in the Brotherhood that know.”

“I still feel bad,” she sighed and looked at her plate. “I think I’m about done. The food was quite nice. I imagine it’s not normally so nice anymore?”

“Most people survive on packaged prewar food that's radioactive or they hunt and gather. One of my first projects as Director was to research more sustainable food sources. Too many people go hungry because the ground can't support crops like it used to.” Colette leaned back in her chair, taking Arthur’s hand from her shoulder and lacing their fingers together on top of the table.

“I can’t imagine eating two hundred year old food. Is it even still… eatable? Or is it just…” she shuddered. 

“Honestly? It tastes like radioactive cardboard.” Colette smirked and used her hand to poke Arthur in the side. “Since we've had better food options and I've made sure he actually eats, I'm pretty sure he's gained a few pounds.”

“I'm certain that if I lived before the war and met her, I'd gain more than just a few. I'm afraid of what will happen when she figures out how to make all of these cheeses she tells me about.” Arthur smiled gently at his wife.

“How long have you two been together? You still have that newlywed look about you,” she smiled at them. 

Colette blushed and Arthur answered, “Six months. Is it that obvious?”

Alanna shrugged, “I’ve been married eighteen years. John and I married when I was eighteen. He and Roger Maxson Senior had just started the firm when we met,” she smiled, staring off before clearing her throat. “We never had children, so we were newlyweds for a long time to outside eyes. Just as happy years later as when we first married. We were lucky….” 

“Everybody has a different kind of happiness.” Colette mused before failing to stifle a huge yawn. “I'm so sorry.” She murmured. 

“It’s totally fine, it’s late, long days all around,” Alanna smiled and waved. “I’ll go back to my room.” She looked at her plate, “Where do I…?”

X6-88 stepped back into the room, “A synth will come by and clear the dishes. I will escort you back to your room, Mrs. Able.”

“Oh, thank you, X6, right?” She followed him out of the room as he answered. 

“My designation is X6-88. I have found X6 to be an acceptable ‘nickname,’ as the Director calls it.”

“I think it’s cute,” Alanna’s voice faded out the door as they left. 

Arthur smiled a little now that they were alone and went to Colette’s side. “Ready for bed? Need help getting undressed?” His fingers brushed the hem of her shirt as he kissed her cheek. 

“Mmm. That would be nice.” Colette was mumbling, her eyelids drooping.  Arthur led her to the bedroom and helped her out of her clothing, rubbing at any spots that were carrying tension. Colette sat on the bed in her underwear while Arthur grabbed her a comfortable shirt. He helped her tug it on, kissing her nose when her face popped back through the collar. He picked her up gently to pull back the covers and laid her down on the mattress. Colette heard him say something about the Prydwen before she fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a blast working on this with N3kkra.
> 
> I'm going to be at the LGBA Conference next week, so there will likely be a delay in posts for a while until the conference is over.


	4. Widowhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day out of the Vault.

**Alanna**

The vertibird flew toward Fenway Park, reminding Alanna of every time she went to the games there. All one time. The thought brought a smile to her lips, though. John hated baseball. It was ‘un-American’ according to Roger. But that was her John.

Alanna had never cared for flying. She didn’t like the sensation of it. Had her hair not been recently cropped, she would have been very annoyed with it getting messed up in the wind of the ‘bird. Colette, Arthur, X6, two Brotherhood soldiers, and Alanna were packed into a custom made vertibird the pilot was very proud of. Unfortunately, his showing off went right over her head and she just smiled and nodded.

“She doesn’t understand a word you’re saying, Knight,” Arthur chuckled from the co-pilot’s seat. “She’s just being nice.”

The young man flying the ‘bird sighed and shrugged, “No one appreciates the work this baby’s been through.”

“How’d you name her?” Alanna asked, figuring she’d understand that answer.

“Well, prime means first, and she flies through the air… Primair just kind of happened from that train of thought,” Knight said and looked back at her with a smirk and emerald eyes. “Not that great of a story, I know, but I built her from scratch. All by myself.”

The soldier beside Alanna –his name tag read Grants– next to the door rolled his eyes and spoke up, “You're already married, Knight. No need to impress the new Vaultie. Leave that to me.” He shot a wink in Alanna's direction. He was a young thing, the kind of guy that knew he was cute and used it. He had sandy hair like John before he went grey, funny, he looked about the age John had been when he started to go silver. Stress and genetics had made him look much older than he was.

“Oh,” she flushed and looked away, clearing her throat. She couldn’t get the smile off her lips no matter how hard she tried. Even before the war she’d been horrible at receiving flirts.

Colette reached behind Alanna to Grants and slapped him upside his head, much like a mother would an unruly child. Grants seemed to think so as well, because he muttered, “Sorry, mom.” And hung his head in mock shame.

Alanna giggled and covered her mouth to try to stifle it. “He’s all right, Colette. Harmless boy,” she patted the man’s knee and then settled her fingers in her lap, looking on ahead through the windshield. “We’re almost there, I can see the stadium.”

Colette straightened up slightly, looking at X6-88 and Grants. “Diamond City is no longer hostile to the Institute, but that doesn't mean the citizens aren't afraid. We want to be open and honest, so X6, no stealth while we're in the city.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The Courser nodded.

Alanna grinned at that. The landing was smooth and outside the city enough not to threaten the vertibird with hitting a building or passing wanderer. Grants climbed out at the same time X6 did and Alanna followed, allowing Colette a moment to say bye to Arthur. She busied herself with eyeing the Brotherhood soldier. “What is your rank again?” she asked curiously.

“I'm a Knight-Sergeant. I was a Knight when we first arrived in the Commonwealth and worked frequently with Lady Maxson while she was still General of the Minutemen,” the Knight puffed up his chest proudly.

“Oh, sounds so fancy, being a knight and what not. I’ve always been a fan of medieval references,” she grinned and folded her arms casually. “What’s the next rank up? Are there others with interesting names like Knight? Like the pilots, what’re they called?”

“Pilots are Lancers. The next rank up after Knight is Paladin. Our scientist and research roles have the title of Scribe.”

“I love it, wish they had that before the war. Would have been more fun,” she smiled.

The look on Grants’ face was bizarre, both amused and confused at her statement. “Before the war?”

“Oh,” her brows jumped high. “They didn’t… oh, oh I didn’t mean to,” she cleared her throat. “Uh, yeah, I’m from before the war.” Her cheeks warmed and she bite her lip, worried she said something she wasn’t supposed to.

“Didn't you come from the same vault as Lady Maxson.” Realization dawned on his face. “Oh. That explains a lot.”

“What explains a lot?” Colette returned to them as the vertibird lifted off of the pavement.

“I, uh..." Grants trailed off, not looking at Colette.

“Mrs. Able revealed that you two were from before the war, which is not common knowledge, it seems,” X6-88 explained.

“Ah. Yeah, I don't go telling everybody about it. Don't worry about it, Grants. It's not like she told you anything extremely private.”

“I am so sorry, Colette, I didn’t know you weren’t telling people,” Alanna covered her mouth.

“It's not that I'm actively not telling people. Considering the rest of the team that Grants and I worked with, I'm surprised he hadn't picked up on it sooner.” Colette shrugged as she led them to the stadium gates.

“Okay,” Alanna seemed more relaxed as gazed around, looking at the destroyed buildings. “I remember when these all got remodeled,” she gestured to the line of shops. “They looked so nice, John and I were going to go to the shoe store there….”

“I went there once to get more comfortable shoes when my feet were swelling while I was pregnant with Shaun. Very nice older Italian couple that came over during Italy's resource crisis in the 30s. You could even order custom leather shoes.” a sad look crossed Colette's face. “They came here seeking safety and ended up dying in a war anyway.”

Alanna frowned and looked for a subject change. “Diamond City is all within the stadium?”

Colette nodded. “It's the largest and oldest settlement on the surface. Sanctuary is getting close, though.”

“It’s impressive that life has moved on as it has,” Alanna noted as they entered the city. Armed guards dressed like umpires watched them behind dirty goggles. A shudder ran down Alanna’s spine and she gulped, stepping closer to X6. “They're friendly you said, right? No animosity between organizations?”

“There is an uneasy peace between Diamond City and the Institute. I feel that if it weren't for the Director establishing trust with most of the Commonwealth before finding her son, it would not be this peaceful,” X6 explained.

“That’s good then,” Alanna nodded and glanced at Colette. “I can’t imagine everything she’s been through. It’s been a whirlwind for me and I have so much help,” she sighed and then took a moment to look around the city. It was huge, compared to what she’d seen of people so far, mostly Sanctuary and small campsites on the way in the vertibird. But it was a lot of people living inside a baseball stadium. “It’s impressive,” she breathed.

“The Director is unique. She has maintained compassion for others despite living in the Wasteland. She prefers using peaceful methods when necessary, but does not hesitate when violence is needed. She and Elder Maxson make a formidable match.”

“I think she was talking about the city, X6,” Colette looked over her shoulder with her eyebrows raised.

“Yes, but you are as well, Colette,” Alanna grinned.

They made it to Fallon’s, a store that went down into the ground, explaining the ‘Basement’ part of the actual name. A kind, older woman greeted them, and Alanna quickly got lost in the selection of clothing. Most of it was stained in some way or another with faded colors, but it was better than the jumpsuit she sported now.

Finally, she settled on a couple pairs of pants, a pair of shorts, and a handful of shirts in varying styles for differing weather. The last thing she needed were shoes and to pay.

Alanna froze and bit her lip, glancing between Colette and X6 while they spoke to the owner. “Oh dear,” she glanced at the clothes and started putting everything back but a pair of charcoal colored cargo pants and black tank top. They were the cheapest of the clothes she liked and she knew it would work for a mix of occasions. Then she found a cheap pair of worn out boots that were a size too big but went well with the dark clothes. Alanna went to the checkout with her new selection and smiled at the cashier.

“All good now,” she flushed still, hoping not to cost Colette too much money.

“You didn't want the other things you picked out?” Grants asked.

“I’ll come back when I can pay for them myself, I’m already costing you all so much time I can’t justify your money as well. This will do more than fine. I’m sure there are those who live with even less,” Alanna patted the stack of clothes and smiled to show she was sure of her decision.

“Was everybody like you two before the war? Kind and worried about others?” Grants queried.

Alanna glances at Colette and offered a shrug. “At least in public, for the most part. If you weren’t, it was a fast way to be hated by a lot of people.”

“Some people you could tell were being fake about the kindness.” Colette handed the woman at the counter a handful of caps. “I personally couldn't stand people like that. It was worse than people who were openly jerks.”

“That sounds unfortunate.” Grants furrowed his brow.

“One thing I do like about the future is you always know where you stand with people. Everybody is too focused on surviving to force themselves to pretend they like you.” Colette led them back up out of the store. “Where to now? We can grab some noodles from Takashi before heading out.”

“Like, Ramen?” Alanna’s brows jumped high. “Are they… good?”

“Best in the Commonwealth, if you ask me,” Grants told her.

“I did,” she smiled and gestures for the others to lead the way. The protectron making the food only repeated the same line, but Colette and the others weren’t bothered, simply saying yes and receiving a bowl of noodles once they supplied the caps. Grants bought Alanna’s and slid it her way with a high brow and crooked smile. “Thank you,” she grinned, picking up the bowl and fumbled with the chopsticks. “Never was good at these, John and I only ever used forks,” she flushed and tried to get her fingers placed right as they headed out of the city.

“I have a couple of questions, if you don't mind my asking," Grants asked as he slurped his noodles. “It's mostly related to Prewar stuff.”

“Shoot,” Alanna smiled as she got a couple noodles with her chopsticks.

“What did people do when they could go out and buy everything they needed? I imagine you had much more free time.”

Alanna laughed, “I don’t imagine it’s too much different from your life in the Brotherhood. An army isn’t filled with farmers, right? At least full-time ones. We worked, but we did have free time to sit around and watch tv or go out to do things like dance or games. Family outings, camping, the movies…” she shrugged and realized this would all be new to him. “I guess I didn’t really think about all the downtime I had. Sometimes I got bored and I had a full-time job at an amusement park,” she grinned at how ridiculous that sounded.

“An amusement park?” Grants asked.

“It’s a large area that has many attractions. It can have rides, shows, and even costumed characters to entertain guests,” Colette explained. “They were popular with families that had children.”

“And thrill-seeking adults,” Alanna added. “Nuka World was… infamous for being more dangerous than other parks. No matter how much we worked to clear up the reputation,” she sighed and then smiled. “Our attendance was always high, though. I still wonder if it was enough. Mr. Bradberton wouldn’t share the finances of the company with someone like me, his assistant, but I got the feeling the park cost more than it was making.”

“I can see that. The last few years they had so many things going on that were supposed to draw people in. I'm not sure if they actually worked or not.” Colette shrugged as Grants finished his noodles and tossed a signal grenade to the ground in front of the stadium to summon a vertibird.

“Did you have other questions?” Alanna smiled at the soldier. She was only halfway through her bowl because of talking and her slower work.

“Did you and Lady Maxson know each other well?” Grant's looked between the two women.

“I knew the Maxsons, better than I knew Colette,” Alanna answered. “We lived down the street from each other though, that’s why we were in the same Vault.”

“You knew the Maxsons? As in, _the_ Roger Maxson?” Grants gaped at her, before looking at Colette. “Did you know them too?”

“I knew them. I was best friends with Roger Jr. when we were kids. Our families had bad blood between them, starting when I was about 17.” Colette seemed to shift uncomfortably.

“Hold on, back up. Does Elder Maxson know this?” Grants focused on Colette.

“He does. And we don't discuss it because of the bad blood.” Colette crossed her arms to hug herself. “That is between myself and the Maxson family and it will stay that way. Am I clear?” The order in her voice was crisp.

Grants recoiled a bit at the bite in Colette's tone. “Yes, ma’am.”

Alanna had little knowledge of the bad blood Colette was talking about. She knew that Martha hated talking about the Valentines that raised her, but it usually didn’t get into anything specific. Alanna had never had a reason to be anything but civil with the family. “So, um, what do you do in your free time now?” Alanna changed the subject.

“We have a recreation area on the Prydwen, and on days we’re off duty we can go to the settlements and do almost anything we want.”

“And you?” she smirked at the young man. “What do you do?”

“I've spent a lot of time in the Institute since it opened to the public. I wanted to personally understand why we opted for a coup instead of destroying it, so I've been asking the scientists about their projects. The medical ones fascinate me the most.”

“Oh, that’s a good outlook. It’s good you didn’t harbor negative feelings on principal,” Alanna said and looked up at the vertibird coming their way. “Where are we off to next?”

“I have to return to the Prydwen to take care of a couple of things with Arthur. We can either drop you off at the Institute or you can join us on the Prydwen and get a look at how the Brotherhood works,” Colette offered.

“I’d like to see it. What is the Prydwen?”

“It's the airship we're currently operating out of. Our chapter is based in the Capital Wasteland, and we came here in the Prydwen about a year and a half ago,” Grant's told her.

“An airship? Does it dock somewhere here? I can’t imagine…. at the airport?” Alanna couldn’t imagine the cost of fuel anymore, and she knew anything that flew used a lot of it.

“Yes, it's docked at the airport. It was ideal at the time, but we've experienced an uptick in new recruits and we're running out of space. I know Elder Maxson has been looking at another ground base the last few weeks with General MacCready.”

“Where are they thinking? We had a lot of military bases around here before the war,” she commented.

“It sounded like they're looking at Hagen," Colette said. “I personally cleared it out with a team before the Brotherhood got here, but I don't know what's going on in the area, so it may need to be cleared again.”

“I don’t recall that one,” Alanna sighed. The vertibird landed and they climbed in. Grants made more small talk as they rode to the Prydwen, but Alanna was distracted by the landscape. It was so dead.

“It might have had another name before the war that we knew it as. I honestly can’t remember. I didn’t pay attention to anything military until I joined the Minutemen.”

“And yet you raised a full militia in less than six months,” the pilot said as he flew towards the airport. The airship was tethered to it in multiple spots, hovering high above ground.

“Oh wow. That thing must cost a lot of fuel…” Alanna gaper at it. “It doesn’t look prewar. Not that I know much about the military,” she flushed like she was worried about being corrected.

“It took years to build, it was started while Elder Maxson was still a Knight. They always had big plans for him, he didn’t have much of a childhood.”  The pilot furrowed his brow as he brought the vertibird in for docking under the Prydwen. “She has multiple power sources, Proctor Ingram is always sending teams out for more coolant for the reactors on board and we have another team looking to find a way to make more.”

Alanna shifted the clothes in her lap and looked over at Grants. “Is there a place I can change? You can show me around after, while Colette talks to Arthur.”

“I’ll give you a whole tour of the Prydwen and Airport, they tend to ‘talk’ for a while,” Grants snickered.

Colette turned around and gave Grants a withering look from her seat next to the pilot. Alanna didn’t really know what it was for but she smiled at the soldier. The vertibird docked, locking in place. Alanna jerked, startled, but she gripped her harness and Grants’ shoulder, keeping her still. When they stopped moving she sucked in a breath and looked at the man beside her.

“All right, lead the way,” she waved and tried to start unbuckling her harness. It was definitely not something she was used to.

Grants led her across a suspended walkway, opening the door to let her inside. “This is the Command Deck,” he told her as he stepped in behind her. “Elder Maxson spends most of his days between here and his office.” The Elder himself could be seen talking to two soldiers in power armor.

“It’s so industrial, I love it,” she gestured around. “And practical. My husband would say it needed something, he never cared for open floors like this, but _I_ love it.” 

Grants furrowed his brow slightly, as if he were trying to puzzle out what she meant. “If you’ll follow me, I can show you where you can change and then we can do the rest of the tour.”

“Yes, sir,” Alanna fell into step behind him, gazing around at all the soldiers in various uniforms and colors. She had no connection to the army beyond tv programs, but she’d always found them at least aesthetically attractive. Grants guided her up into what seemed to be an open barracks for the lower ranked soldiers. The bathrooms were installed in such a way as to act as barriers for either side of the platform. He waved for her to go into one and she did, changing quickly. When she came back out, she put her hands on her hips and smiled up at the man, “How do I look?”

“Like you're ready to learn how to survive in the Wasteland.” Grants smiled at her reassuringly.  

The soldier led her around the Prydwen, showing her the power armor bay as well as the ‘Cage’ where a man was buying and selling supplies. He was nice and gave her a suggestive smile, but Grants didn’t linger. Then walked the length of the ship at least twice before ending up back at the flight deck, looking out at the Commonwealth below. It was a nice, clear day, and visibility was high. Alanna couldn’t help but frown at the landscape though.

“You know, this used to be so colorful? Green, and bright, red, yellow, blue, all of it. Now it’s just… brown,” she gestured and then frowned at the water. “Even the ocean is… duller.”

“I can only imagine.” Grants looked out over the Wasteland with her. “I've seen the plants they grow in the Institute and even then I find it hard to imagine everything looking like that.”

“Do you consider yourself creative?” she asked, getting an idea. She turned to face the soldier, looking up at his face.

“Creative?”

She grinned, “Yeah, you know, imaginative? Like, you read a book and you can really picture the details, or do you draw?”

“When I do get the chance to read, yeah. Never served much purpose before.”

“Okay, so how about this, look out at the landscape,” she put a hand on his shoulder and turned him to look at it. “Now, close your eyes,” she reached up and put her hands over his eyes. “All that grass you saw? Paint it green, and lighten the ocean so it’s like the sky on a clear day. The buildings, fix them so they’re straight and the glass gleams in the sunlight. All the paint is bright, all the cars are rolling down pitch black asphalt. Birds dot the sky. People are walking their dogs down sidewalks….” Alanna smiled as she imagined it all as well. “Can you see it?”

“I– I _can_. It's beautiful.” Grants opened his eyes and looked at Alanna. “It must have been horrible. Living your life in a clean and beautiful world and waking up to this.” He waved his hand over the Commonwealth.

“At first,” she said honestly and looked out at it. “I think I’ve adjusted quickly. I think it’s because… well, it still feels like a dream?”

“I wonder if Lady Maxson felt that way.” Grants pondered. “We met her almost half a year after she left the Vault.”

“I don’t know her well enough to tell you,” Alanna said honestly. She wondered herself. Colette seemed like she came out of the Vault and just knew what to do. But Alanna knew that was unlikely.

She looked out over the distance and then sighed.

“Do you want to go back inside?” She looked him over and tilted her head. “How long do you think they’ll be…  _ talking _ ?”

“They usually take their time  _ talking. _ ” Grants sighed. “I'm just glad his office is soundproofed. It's bad enough to hear my fellow Knights when they get together in their bunks. I don't think I could look my Elder in the eye if I heard him and Lady Maxson going at it. We can head down to the airport and I can show you around there.”

“What got you so serious? You were so…  _ fun  _ when we rode to Diamond City,” she said, a smile curling her lips. “Did Colette scare you?”

“She is pretty scary,” Grants laughed. “I’ve never been on the receiving end of her fury, and I’d like to keep it that way. Would you prefer me to be like I was before she slapped me?”

“It was,” she looked for the right word, looking everywhere but at him. “Nice, I won’t lie.”

John was gone. They’d been happy, for the most part, but he wasn’t here anymore. He always told her not to linger on him, it was a waste of her time. He was a practical man, and she knew that he wouldn’t have lingered on her death if their roles were reversed.

“Just nice?” Grants asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So what would qualify as better than ‘nice’?”

Alanna smirked and looked him over. “We’ll have to see, won’t we?”


	5. Two Pink Lines

**Colette**

Colette chewed idly on the pen in her hand as she read over a report on the FEV cure progress that Dr. Virgil was working on. Since she had taken over the Institute, he was welcome back with open arms and his laboratory was fixed up and functional once again. Progress was coming along well, and they were ready to try testing the cure on Super Mutants throughout the Commonwealth. Dr. Virgil had requested use of a team of Coursers to go out and disperse the cure in the form of a vapor that would be deployed via a modified smoke bomb. Colette scanned over the list of Coursers that were left from the fight to get here and available for assignment and sighed. They were either going to have to start recruiting people from the Commonwealth or reopen the Courser problem, both options presented problems that she didn’t want to think about. She started scribbling down the designations of the Coursers that she was going to send out with the first batch of FEV cures when a cough at the door caught her attention. Looking up, she saw X6-88 standing at the door.

“Director Maxson, I’m here to inform you that Mrs. Able has fainted once again. She is in the med bay and Dr. Caples is requesting your assistance,” the Courser told her.

“I’ll be right there.” Colette stood and followed X6-88 down the hallway. “Has she had any other symptoms that you’ve noticed these last few weeks that you’ve been guarding her?” 

“She has complained about pain in her lower back and I’ve noticed a slight shortness of breath.”  

Colette contemplated Alanna’s symptoms as she came upon the Medical Bay. Alanna was sitting up, talking to Dr. Caples as he took notes on a clipboard. He was just a couple of inches taller than Colette, with thin hair and dark eyes. He noticed Colette’s arrival before Alanna, and she could see him sigh in relief. 

“Director Maxson, thank you for coming. I’ve got Mrs. Able ready for you to evaluate.” Dr. Caples handed Colette the clipboard. Scanning it, she noticed that Alanna had also been experiencing slight nausea. Other than that, her vital signs were strong. 

“Thank you for getting started, Dr. Caples.” Colette sat on a stool near the bed Alanna was perched on. “Alanna, this is your third fainting spell since you left the Vault two weeks ago, correct?” 

Alanna nodded. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Could it be the radiation? I don’t really know how radiation poisoning works. I’m not going to start losing my hair, am I?” Despite making the joke, Alanna grimaced at the idea and ran her fingers through the growing strands.

“I don’t think this is radiation related. You’re well away from most sources of heavy radiation and you’ve been taking Rad-X on a regular basis to help prevent any damage to your internal systems. I’d like to run a blood test, so we can see what’s going on.” 

Alanna nodded and stuck out her arm. “Good thing I don’t mind needles, huh?”

Colette stood and picked up a syringe from the metal tray nearby. “Just hold still and try to relax.” She found a vein easily and took a generous sample of blood so they could run multiple tests if needed. She handed the vial to Dr. Caples. “Run a full panel and bring me the results on paper so we can keep a medical file on Mrs. Able,” she ordered. Dr. Caples nodded and went to the far end of the room where tables laden with instruments. 

“Do you know about how long that’ll take?” Alanna asked, looking at the bandaid Colette put on her inner elbow. “It’s got me all… weirded out now. I’m worried something’s wrong. Before the war I would have fainting spells, but only if I hadn’t eaten and I was over exerting myself,” she explained, rambling a little because of nerves

“Were your fainting spells this frequent before the war?” Colette asked.

“No, I had one fewer than once a year,” she said with a frown. “One time I had two spells within a week but the second time I didn’t actually faint, just… close?” Alanna purses her lips. 

“Director? Can you come here for a moment, please?” Dr. Caples asked from the corner he was working in.

“Give me just a moment,” Colette smiled at Alanna before rising and joining Dr. Caples at his workstation. “Is something wrong?” she asked in a low voice, not wanting Alanna to hear and panic.

“No, ma’am.” Dr. Caples insisted, “Take a look at her hCG levels.”

“Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Good catch. Thank you. Let me know if you find anything else.”

“Yes, ma’am."

Colette walked back to Alanna, who was trying hard not to look nervous. “Well, Mrs. Able, it looks like we have a partial answer already.”

“Oh? That’s… not good is it? It can’t be good if it’s that fast,” Alanna frowned, cringing a little at the use of her last name as well. 

“Based on your hormone levels, you’re about six weeks pregnant.” Colette held off her congratulations, not sure if this was a good thing or not.

Alanna’s face blanked and then paled. She opened her mouth and closed it several times before she touched her abdomen and said, “You’re sure?”

“I’ve done countless pregnancy tests before. There's no mistaking what your hormone levels mean.” Colette smiled sympathetically. 

“Oh,” Alanna nodded and then bit her lip looking down. “John… would have,” she stopped talking and covered her mouth, her eyes far away as if she were seeing a memory. “You know, Martha always told us we should have kids,” she looked up at Colette with a bitter smile. “It hurt everytime she said it because I wanted them and John….” She stopped again and covered her mouth like she was trying to decide what not to say. 

“It sounds like you two got incredibly lucky, then. If this isn't something you want to happen now, let me know and we can–" Colette cleared her throat, “–find a solution that works for you.”

“Oh, no, Colette,” she shook her head. “No, I could never… I’m keeping it, that’s no question.” Alanna took a deep breath. She still looked like she was contemplating what to say. “I imagine the life expectancy nowadays is… rough.” She met Colette’s gaze. 

“I actually am not sure what the average life expectancy is in the Commonwealth. I'm sure it's significantly lower than what it was before the war.”

“Yeah,” Alanna shifted where she sat and took a few deep breaths. “I think I need a nap.”

“That’s probably a good idea. Go ahead and lay down. Let X6-88 know if you need anything.”

“I will, thank you, Colette…. For everything.”

Alanna left Colette alone in the room with Dr. Caples. Colette took a deep breath and let it out with a whoosh. 

“Anything I can help with, Director?” Dr. Caples asked.

“Actually, there is something.” Colette picked up a clean syringe and used it to draw her own blood. “Check the hCG levels in this for me?” She handed him the syringe. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Dr. Caples turned and went straight to work, leaving Colette to pace the floor impatiently. She lost track of how many times she crossed the length of the Med Bay when Caples coughed to get her attention. “I believe congratulations are in order, Director Maxson.”

Colette had to restrain herself from squealing in happiness. She did have to wipe away a couple of stray tears, “Thank you, Dr. Caples.”

“My pleasure, Director.” He waved her off with a wrinkled hand. “Now go share the news with your husband.”

Just then, Reagan came in through the doors like she owned the place, only knocking once everyone glanced her way. “Oi, I have an appointment? It’s been a  _ day _ , Cole.” The smile on the woman’s face said she was in a good mood despite her words. 

“Let's go to my private office.” Colette ushered Arthur’s best friend back out the door she just walked through. Reagan’s own pregnancy was getting to the point where she couldn't walk normally.

“This is a pain in the ass,” she groaned, hands on her back as she practically waddled behind Colette. “I can’t do shit. Michael makes fun of me. You know I need him to tie my boots now? I’m a fucking planet, Cole. When can I get this little shit out of me?” she asked while stroking her stomach lovingly. 

“You still have a month to go. Just remember every time Michael pokes fun at you when it's time for delivery and he's holding your hand.” Colette winked as she opened the door to her private office.

“He’s got these bony hands,” Reagan wiggled her fingers as she found a comfortable seat in the office. “I have no idea how he thinks he’s going to get out of delivery without a broken hand.” A snort-laugh suddenly tore out of Reagan and she covered her nose, “Sorry, I just remembered the last time we arm wrestled.”

“Have you had any unusual pains? Has the baby started shifting to get ready for the big day?” Colette sat down at her desk and rested her chin on her hand.

“Uh, not really, I mean, my back and feet  _ kill _ me, but I just ask Michael for a massage and that goes away. The stinker’s been moving around a bit, yeah, I can’t really tell you what he’s doing though,” she pursed her lips and felt her abdomen. “Like, some back and forth business. Can’t decide what he wants.”

“Just keep a close monitor on your body. We're in the home stretch for you, so he can come any day now. If you go into labor, send for me and I’ll teleport to the Prydwen.”

Reagan’s nose wrinkled and she looked around the office. “You know, I hate these new…  _ mommy  _ instincts, because every time I walk by Cade’s medbay, it just… doesn’t look clean enough. I blame you,” she pointed at the Director of the Institute, “And your fucking… sterile ass… underground… whatever the fuck this is called,” she waved around and huffed. “My vocab is shit, I can’t think of words anymore. Is that normal? I think the baby’s sucking it out of me.”

“Mommy brain? Yeah. I couldn't remember anything the month leading up to Shaun and for another month after. If you're comfortable with it, we can have you teleported here if Cade’s medbay isn't what you want. You're calling the shots here.”

“I bet you could convince Arthur to let me just chill here until the baby comes,” Reagan said, sounding mostly like she was just thinking out loud. “I’m mostly doing paperwork anyway, I can do that from here.” Then she blinked and looked at Colette, “Not to impose. If you don’t have space, home is fine,” she smiled, honey eyes bright.

“I have just the thing to butter him up.” Colette smiled knowingly. “I did want to ask your opinion on it, though.”

“Oh?” Reagan perked and sat a little straighter, though she quickly settled back into the comfortable position she was in before. “Do share.”

“I just found out that I'm pregnant.  I want to tell him in a more…. Creative way.”

“Oh my  _ God _ , Cole!” Reagan stood up as quickly as she could, which wasn’t that fast. “You waited this long to  _ tell me _ ? What the  _ hell _ ?” Reagan threw her arms up and started to circle the desk. “Get your ass over here and hug the fat lady.”

Colette stood as well, walking around her desk and doing her best to wrap her arms around Reagan. “I found out thirty seconds before you got here for your appointment. Just don't tell Arthur I told you first.”

“Never, he’s so sensitive,” Reagan promised and then hummed thoughtfully. Once she got back to her seat she started listing ideas, “Well, you could just tell him, or make him guess, but that’s kind of lame. There’s also getting him something. Like,” Reagan pursed her lips. “Ah, everything’s blanking. Test results seem a bit nerdy, even for him. He’d probably think you had cancer or something.” Reagan tapped her chin. “Hah, Best Dad mug.”

“I still have the one I gave my dad for his first Father's Day after I was adopted. It's still packed away.” Colette thought on the idea, lighting up as inspiration struck her. “I know exactly what I'm going to do!”

“Yeah? Do I get to know now? Or when he comes running to tell me?” Reagan smirked, her freckled face excited.

“When he comes to tell you. You have to at least be partly surprised or he’ll know I told you.”

“Aw, boo,” Reagan flicked her wrist dismissively and sighed. “Fine. So, what’re you having? I have all my money on a boy, no matter how much Michael wants different, there hasn’t been a female Glass by blood for at least three generations.” 

“I’m hoping for a girl. Arthur reminds me a lot of my dad and I know that a little girl would have him wrapped around her finger instantly.”

“This is true.” Reagan yawned and stretched a little. “He wouldn’t know how to deal. She’d be like, ‘daddy, I want…’ and he’s jump to his feet and get her the world.”

“Would she even get that far into asking?”

Reagan let out a laugh, “Maybe not. I don’t want girls, I know how I was… we’re evil. Boys are simple. Let someone else raise the girls, I need something easy in my life.” 

“Just because you said that, your next one is going to be a girl.” Colette laughed. “Okay. I need to go find that mug and set things up before Arthur gets home. Do I need to call you a ‘bird?”

“Hmm,” Reagan sighed and pushed herself onto her feet. “I think I’m going to hit your cafeteria first. The mess is giving me tummy aches. I think baby likes y’all’s food better.” She waved her wrist to gesture around. “I’ll probably call Michael to get me. He should be getting off soon and he’ll wonder why I’m not home yet.” She smiled at Colette, looking her up and down. “I’m really happy for you, both of you. Arthur’s been talking about this his whole life. You should have seen him. Ten years old and wanting a family.” She shook her head but smiled wide.

“I'll have the synths set up some rooms for you and Michael here tonight. That way they're all ready for you by the time Arthur tells you two you can move.” Colette pushed a button on the terminal at her desk. Moments later, a Gen-2 synth appeared in the doorway.

“Director, what do you require?”

“Please have a team set up a two bedroom apartment for Mr. and Mrs. Knight. If you have any questions, please ask her.” Colette nodded at Reagan.

“Certainly, Director. Mrs. Knight, if you'll follow me, please.”

“Thanks, Cole, you’re the best,” she waved happily and then put both her hands to her back and practically waddled behind the synth. 

“Radio me if you need anything.” Colette called after her as she left the room. Sighing happily, she strapped on her Pipboy and pressed a button on it. 

In a blinding flash, she was back at the Maxson Estate, where she and Arthur called home. The garish floral wallpaper had been removed and the walls painted pleasant earth tones that varied room by room and made the natural light that the enormous windows let in more effective. Pictures in salvaged frames lined the walls. The old portrait of Colette and Nick and Jenny hung above a table that had a vase of hubflowers under it. Other pictures from Colette's childhood were included, as well as a couple of Shaun as a baby. The rest of the pictures were from their wedding, courtesy of Daisy. The ghoul had managed to capture all of the emotions felt that day. Colette's favorite picture was of their first kiss as husband and wife, when Arthur had picked her up in front of their guests because he could no longer contain his excitement.

Colette went into one of the bedrooms that were currently being used for storage. Boxes laid around the room, labels hastily written in marker. She found the one that had ‘Cole mementos’ scribbled on it and dug around in it until she found the mug she was looking for. The porcelain was worn and chipped, Nick kept it at work for many years and it had seen almost daily use, but the ‘World's Best Dad!’ was still bright and visible. Colette smiled as she took it into their bedroom and left it on Arthur's bedside table. Knowing he would be home soon, she grabbed a book and went back into the living room, settling down on the couch. 

She had been reading for only five minutes when Arthur walked in the door. 

“Hi, honey, how was your day?” she asked him as he hung his battle coat up.

Arthur grunted and rubbed his face. “Not good. Mutants took out a vertibird patrol, Cade’s working on the pilot now, but we lost the co-pilot and gunner. Our number of recruits have dropped as well, and that has Kells right up my ass. Ingram is still waiting for word back from the Institute’s tech department, and thinks I have some authority there,” he sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. “I couldn’t get away fast enough.” He plopped as gently as he could onto the couch next to her and tipped his head onto the backrest. His eyes squeezed shut and he propped his arms up on the back, trying to relax. “How about you? Please tell me you had a good day.”

“It was good for the most part. Virgil made progress on the FEV cure and Reagan came in for a checkup. Alanna had another fainting spell, but we know the cause now.” Colette shut her book and reached to hold the hand that was draped next to her shoulder. “I have a surprise for you that might make your day better.” She kissed one of his knuckles gently. 

He peeked at her. “Is that so?” a grin pulled at his lips. Then he shifted to face her, letting her keep hold of his hand. “How is Reagan? Before I get distracted. I’ve not been able to talk to her lately.”

“She's about ready to pop, physically and mentally. She and Michael are about to request a temporary living arrangement change, so be ready.” Colette smiled at him warmly.

“Thank you,” he moved in close and smiled at her. “So, this surprise?” His free hand settled on her knee. “What kind is it?”

“You know better than to think I'm just going to tell you.” Colette leaned in and kissed his nose. “It's on your bedside table.”

“Oh, that kind,” he smirked and stretched out a little, looping an arm around her, pulling her closer. “What did I do to earn a surprise?”

“You’ll know exactly what you did when you see it.” Colette kissed him again, on the lips this time. “Go on, I'll wait here.”

Confusion skewed his features. “Okay,” he eased away from her, giving her another kiss before finally getting off the couch. “I’m… nervous?” he watched her as he started for their bedroom. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think I was walking into a trap.”

“Am I really that dramatic? Act like it's a good surprise when you're really in trouble?” she called after him.

He didn’t reply. Instead, everything was quiet for a long time. When he finally came back, he was holding the mug in both hands, staring at it instead of where he was going. His face was twisted in thought, running every imaginable scenario through his mind so that he didn’t jump to a single conclusion. Then he finally looked up at Colette, his face carefully neutral. “Is… does this mean you’re,” he stopped and swallowed, hard. “Are we pregnant?”

Colette nodded, fighting back tears. “We are. I found out earlier today. I'm four weeks along,” she babbled as the tears won over and fell down her cheeks.

Arthur squeezed the mug and closed his eyes, seeming to be fighting his own tears. He came to the couch slowly and then sat the mug down on the nearby table. He took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes were red rimmed, and then he looked at Colette and shook his head. The tears finally made themselves known and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into him. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” Colette whispered into the space between his head and shoulder. She squeezed him tightly. “We're going to have a baby.” She still couldn't believe this was real, and the wonder was clearly evident in her voice.

“We’re having a baby…. I’m going to be a father,” he looked at the mug again and laughed, but it pulled out some more tears with it. 

Colette said nothing for a while as she settled in his arms, quietly enjoying his happiness at her revelation. “How long do you think we can get away with not announcing it?” she finally asked him.

He chuckled. “As long as you’re able to hide it. Why do you want to keep it a secret?” he looked down at her with a raised brow. He had guesses, but he wanted to know her reason.

Colette sighed, “Because the moment we announce it, I'm going to be coddled by both the Brotherhood  _ and _ the Institute. The over protectiveness will make it impossible to get the work I need to finish done before the baby comes.”

Arthur smiled a little at a mental image and then said, “I think you underestimate how afraid of you most of our people are. Sure, they’d  _ want  _ to coddle you. But you won’t let them.” He squeezed her affectionately, but continued, “We won’t tell them until you’re ready. I’m just happy you told me first.”

“I'm five foot three and you can pick me up with one hand. I'm not that scary, Arthur.” Colette tried to look serious, but her stomach rumbled, ruining it for her as they both laughed. “Let's get something to eat. It might be time you learned to cook so we can take turns while the other is on diaper duty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned from my conference and bring you all another chapter!


	6. Fall off One's Perch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna learns a little and talks a bit.

**Alanna**

 

Pregnant. She was  _ pregnant _ . As in a baby growing within her. 

Alanna took a deep breath and straightened the orderly blanket again. She couldn’t bring herself to leave the room yet. She needed to talk before it slipped out to someone she didn’t want knowing. 

So many thoughts ran through her mind, but mostly, she worried about the father. How things had gotten so messed up. She couldn’t even think of how John would feel. Eighteen years of marriage, they never had a child, they couldn’t. John couldn’t. 

And then there was Grants. Alanna’s heart ached a little as she stepped out on the balcony and looked around the Institute. She liked the boy; he was cute, and nice, and he made her laugh. She couldn’t imagine his feelings toward her when he learned she was pregnant with a prewar baby. Most guys were fearful enough of getting close to a woman, but a pregnant one?

She shuddered and sighed, putting her face in her hands. 

Colette had offered to make a synth John, but maybe she wouldn’t make John, maybe she’d have her make someone else. Someone who could be a father for the baby.

There was a knock at her door that made Alanna jump out of her thoughts. “Coming,” she called and swallowed thickly, trying to wipe the worry off her face. 

The person at the door was unknown to Alanna, but dressed in a familiar enough uniform. Brotherhood wears, though, not standard, because the woman was heavily pregnant and stretched the flight suit out across the stomach. She was tall, very tall, close to six feet, but maybe some inches shy of it, with hair dyed brown –made obvious by the pale roots coming in from lack of renewal. She had golden eyes and a freckled face painted with a kind smirk. “Hello,” she said, her voice a little on the loud side. “I’m Knight Reagan Knight, I came to introduce myself.”

“Knight… Knight?” Alanna’s raised an eyebrow and figured it would have had to have happened eventually with ranks and names being just so. “Good to meet you, you’re one of Colette’s friends, right?”

“Ah, so she talks about me,” Knight said with a grin and shifted where she stood, hands on her back.

“I’ve heard the name bounce around,” Alanna shrugged and then realized she was making a very pregnant lady stand in her doorway. “Oh my goodness, I am so sorry, come in, sit anywhere,” she ushered the other woman in.

“Thank you,” Knight sighed almost gratefully and entered, turning for the balcony right off the bat. She found a seat at the table and settled in. “Your name’s Elena, right?”

“Alanna,” she corrected and bustled around, straightening books and papers on the desk that Knight had already past and now couldn’t see. “Alanna Able.”

“Yes, that’s right, I’m sorry.”

“It’s all right,” Alanna came out and stood beside the table. 

“Please, sit,” the woman waved to the other chair and turned a little so she faced Alanna. “I came to talk, it’s not like you’re in trouble or anything,” she laughed gently. 

“I’m just,” Alanna sat down and looked the woman over. She was a large girl, thick with muscle and built with strong bones, it made her pregnant belly larger, and Alanna wondered how she would look when she was that far along. “I’m not used to guests anymore,” she finished and looked to Knight’s eyes.

“I understand, Michael –my husband– and I don’t get many visitors either. We live up on the Prydwen, so the only people who come by us usually have quarters just down the hall.” She raised a pale brow with a crooked smile like Alanna could find something funny in what she said, but it went right by her. 

“I can imagine living up there gets rather… claustrophobic.”

“Only to the greenies, they can’t get used to the ship swaying in high winds, or the shift when maintenance is fixing… something,” she laughed a little again, but Alanna could only imagine that whole airship crashing and burning. 

“I’ll take your word for it. I’ve only been up there once. It didn’t do much moving then.”

Knight smiled at that and nodded. “Okay, so I came to talk, but I had some questions.”

“Oh?” Alanna’s heart skipped.

“Yeah, about before the war. I ask Cole stuff all the time, but she’s only got the one perspective, ya know?” Knight grinned like a kid in a candy store. 

“Oh, yes, of course,” Alanna nodded. She should have known it would be about that. Only Colette and the other doctor knew what Alanna knew. She shouldn’t be so paranoid.

“Oh, I’m sorry, do people bug you about it a lot?” Knight suddenly looked worried, like she’d offered offense. 

“No, no,” Alanna lied and shook her head and hands. “It’s fine, I understand. What did you want to know?”

  
  


Alanna took a deep breath as she closed the door behind Knight on her way out. The girl could talk forever, and her questions were very detail oriented. She didn’t like anything left out. It made for a very exhausting, but distracting, conversation. 

Now she was left to her thoughts, and they drifted back to the baby inside her. She touched her forehead, wishing she had the excuse of a headache and she could justify going to bed. Instead, she went back to the balcony with a book and tried to get lost in it.

It didn’t work.

Standing up, Alanna went to her door and looked up and down the hall for her guard. X6 was standing just down the way, watching passerbys. He looked her way when she stepped up to him.

“Can you take me to the airport? I want to see Grants.”

“Of course, ma’am,” X6 nodded and stood close to her. Then he brought and arm up and they teleported to the outskirts of the airport. The platform had been built for the specific purpose, since they Brotherhood wanted to accommodate the Institute, but didn’t want the teleportation to go right into their territory. Patrols regularly passed it, and right now one came by, and offered to escort them back to the base. It was close enough to see, but the company was welcome. Alanna wrung her hands together as she thought about what she was going to say to Grants. 

The soldier was going over some paperwork with a scribe. She was a young thing with her red hair pinned up and tamed, with her hat tucked under her arm. She was smiling at him, and he was smiling at her. 

“Once I finish reporting to Senior Scribe Knight, would you like to meet me down here for some,” the scribe looked Grants up and down, “ _ one on one training?” _

“One on one training sounds like a great idea.” Grants didn’t bother to hide the hunger in his eyes. “I’ll see you down here shortly, Katy?” 

“Of course, Elijah.” The Scribe fluttered her eyelashes at Grants before all but skipping away. 

Alanna wasn’t sure what she expected from the young man, but she quickly realized the comfort she sought wasn’t going to be found in the soldier’s arms. He was fun, but not just for her. Before she was spotted, she turned on her heels and went right back out to X6. He was waiting with his hands behind his back, and his shielded gaze rolling over each soldier passing in front of him.

“Can… can we go somewhere else? Somewhere where there aren’t… people,” she asked the synth and tried very hard not to show she was about to cry. 

“Do you have a preference, ma’am?” he turned his attention back to her.

“Just, away from… everyone.”

“Yes, Mrs. Able.”

“Alanna, please,” she corrected the synth.

X6 nodded once and lifted his arm. The two of them teleported a second later. When the afterimage faded, Alanna knew exactly where they were. The old Red Rocket Station just down the road from Sanctuary Hills.

It was oddly comforting to walk into the swept store and find the place had been minorly fixed up. It was a nice change from the usual devastated interior. The office had even been turned into a bedroom. 

“Who lives here?” she asked X6 as she looked around. 

“The Director used this as a space to get away from others before she led the Minutemen to take the Castle. To my knowledge, it remains unused since the Prydwen arrived a year and a half ago except for the occasional trader using it for temporary shelter,” X6-88 told her.

“Colette needed to get away, too? I imagine she had a worse experience than me….” Alanna took a seat in the old store and looked out at the cool day. It was nice here, quiet. “Tell me about yourself,” she said to X6 without looking at him. She needed a distraction or she was going to cry. 

“I was created five years ago. After I completed Courser training, Father selected me to go to the vault and thaw his mother before protecting her in the wasteland.”

“You watched over her?” Alanna asked before backtracking to what he’d said about Father and mother. “Who is Father? Colette’s son?”

“Yes. The Director's son was chosen for his pure DNA to act as a blueprint for the third generation of synths. That is why we called him Father. His treating her like an experiment greatly hurt the Director, when she found out.” The Courser paused, choosing his next words carefully. “Though they both had great minds for science and progress, their goals and morals were quite different. It's why the Institute suffered a coup rather than destruction at the hands of the Brotherhood and Minutemen. The Director was able to make allies that wanted to help the Commonwealth heal instead of leaving it to die at the hands of her son.”

“Shit,” was all Alanna could get out. She thought about that for a long time then touched her stomach. “Tell me about Arthur. The Maxsons are important to the Brotherhood right?”

“Elder Maxson is the only living descendant of Roger Maxson Jr., the founder of the Brotherhood of Steel. There is a lot of pressure on him and the Director to get pregnant so the bloodline can continue. I've heard her compare it to a king needing an heir before. They both want to have children, but because they desire a family after growing up as only children.”

“What… if he wasn’t the only Maxson? Would that relieve some strain on them?” She hopes her voice was as casual as she wanted it to be. She thought she’d gotten good at it when talking to Martha. As good of a friend as she was, she could be quite jealous or judgmental. 

“That I cannot say. I imagine Elder Maxson or one of the senior officers would have a better answer. Reagan’s mother is a Senior Scribe, and Proctor Quinlan has been requesting to speak with you. You could ask either of them the next time you're on the Prydwen.” X6-88 thought carefully, “Though I doubt another Maxson would change anything about how hard they're trying to conceive. They've been ready to have a child since before they were married. The pressure is personal just as much as it is professional right now.”

“Ah,” Alanna nodded and then looked around the station. “Do you eat? I want to cook something up.” She smiled and started looking for anything she could prepare for consumption. 

“I do eat. I tend to primarily eat the nutrient packets the Institute produces for efficiency, though the Director insists I sit down with her and Elder Maxson every once in a while for a ‘real meal.’”

“Doctor’s orders,” Alanna smirked and found some food in a cooler that looked as if it had been placed there recently. “Ah, fresh… ish, meat and beans, how's that sound?” She didn’t wait for a reply, instead, she grabbed what she needed and looked for a place to start cooking. 

  
  


Proctor Quinlan had set up a nice little place to talk. Comfortable and private, so that Alanna didn’t have to worry about stranger’s ears catching what she had to say. 

“I appreciate you meeting with me, Mrs. Able. While Lady Maxson’s accounts have been valuable, speaking with somebody that knew Roger Maxson and is willing to talk about the family presents an invaluable opportunity.” Proctor Quinlan sat across from her with a pencil and notebook in hand. “If any question or topic makes you uncomfortable, please do not hesitate to let me know.”

“Fire away, Proctor,” she smiled wide and took a deep breath. There wasn’t much she worried he would bring up, so she didn’t imagine this would go unpleasantly. 

“What was the Maxson family's standing in Pre-War society? Were they of particular importance politically?”

“Well, Roger Senior was the head of the family as I knew them. Third generation lawyer and he started his own firm to separate from his father. My husband helped him do that. Other than that, I can’t tell you if they were very political. When I spoke it was friendly and work never was discussed in front of Martha and me, I think it had to do with the client confidentiality. They were rich, though. Very, very rich. Even John didn’t bring home as much as the Maxsons did.” She grinned, hoping that answered his question. 

“I see. How did you and your husband meet the Maxsons, if you don't mind my asking?” Quinlan asked while scribbling in his notebook. 

“I, well, I knew Roger Senior in high school. We dated,” she felt a blush coming on and tried to be casual. “He went to law school and I was a bit younger so the distance killed the relationship. I met John when I was eighteen and we married as soon as I graduated just two months later. It was after that that I learned he knew Roger and they were starting a firm together. I introduced Martha to Roger a little while later, we went to college together and she always fawned over my relationship with John so I wanted to make her happy,” Alanna smiled to tell him she was done. She didn’t feel the need to add her other motive for getting Roger married off. He was too tempting as a bachelor. 

“I see, how fascinating. Now, what about Lady Maxson's parents? Did you know Nick and Jenny Valentine and the bad blood between them and the Maxsons?”

“I’m afraid I didn’t. All I knew them as were neighbors. The Maxsons were friends though, and like I said, business didn’t get brought up much. The Valentines would have been business talk.” She wished she had known Nick and Jenny, but the past was gone, and now was here. “I’m sorry I can’t be of more help there.”

“Thank you. It was brought to our attention by Reagan Knight that the information we have on the Maxson family before the war isn't entirely accurate. While it may tarnish the name to some, we want honest accounts as much as possible.” Quinlan read over the questions he had prepared. “As a civilian, what was life like before the bombs dropped? What we know suggests that most people lived carefree lives.”

“You could say that. The fighting made everyone paranoid, but that’s why the vaults were made. You even have those… pods,” she remembered the knockoff blue tubes on street corners that were very much not nuke proof. “Anyway. My daily life was wake up, get ready for work, commute about an hour to Nuka World, I’d try to be there at about six in the morning, and I’d be there until somewhere between noon and five, but sometimes I was in the park until it closed at ten. When I would get home John would either be there or not, he would get off every day at exactly five, and if there was still work at the office he would come home to let me know. If I wasn’t there he’d leave a note. That was his little way of being there for me when he wasn’t able to see me. If we were both home, we’d get dinner together, usually, we’d go out, it was easier on us both, but sometimes I would cook.” She thought about other details of her life. “My downtime I spent reading and watching television shows or listening to radio programs. John read more than anything else, but he also played the violin. I loved listening to him play…”

“I see.” Proctor Quinlan put the notebook down. “How are you adjusting? I know Lady and Elder Maxson are doing everything they can to accommodate you, but is there anything you need from me? Did you have any questions about the history of the Brotherhood or Institute that you haven't asked them?”

“Oh, no I’m fine. I’ve I’ve pieced together things on my own. But, um… I do wonder if we know anything about Nuka World. It was basically a second home to me, and I already know what happened to my home.” Alanna could only imagine what the park looked like now. 

“We haven't done any scouting that far North just yet. Once we finish with Fort Hagen, we will start sending more patrols further out and keep you updated on what we find.” Quinlan offered with a smile.

“Great. I would love to help any teams that go that way, I know the place like the back of my hand,” she grinned and then another thought occurred to her. “Is the Maxson law firm tower still standing? I’d… like to see my husband’s desk.”

“Lady Maxson has provided us with the location and it appears to be a Super Mutant den. I wouldn’t advise going near the area as we haven't cleared it out yet and it's dangerous for even our heavily armored patrols.” Quinlan grimaced. “Even after we deem the area safe, a Super Mutant den is not pretty and the buildings are pretty thoroughly destroyed.

“I… understand,” Alanna frowned and rubbed at the back of her neck and then ran her fingers through her hair. “Is there anything else I can help you with, Proctor?”

“There is nothing I can think of at the present time. I'm sure I will have further questions later on.” Proctor Quinlan stood, offering his hand to help her up. “Would you like me to escort you to the Flight Deck?”

“That would be very nice, thank you,” she took his hand and walked with him out of the Prydwen. 


	7. Wearing the Bustle Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colette's hopes for a quiet pregnancy where everything goes smoothly are dashed.

**Colette**

 

Colette stretched languidly as she started to wake, feeling Arthur's arm tighten around her. They lay with her back to his chest, and his hand rested possessively on her stomach. He pressed a long kiss to her shoulder, the lingering a tell that he was thinking hard about something. “What's on your mind, love?” Colette mumbled sleepily.

“Fort Hagen has been secured. Ingram wants me to take a look at it myself, make some plans,” he sighed thoughtfully and pressed his face into her hair. “It will probably take the day. I won’t be back until late.”

Colette chuckled, “We're both guilty of coming home late before. We're horrible workaholics, which is why we work so well together.” She reached for the hand on her stomach and tangled their fingers together. “It'll be good to take care of big things like this while we can.”

“All to make the world a little safer,” he grinned and nuzzled in closer to her. “I do have to leave soon… did you feel like doing anything in particular? Breakfast…? Something else?” His hand moved a little lower on her stomach but didn’t trespass. 

Colette grimaced as the thought of either breakfast or sex sent her stomach reeling. “Probably better if we don't. I'm feeling a bit nauseous right now and don't want to end up throwing up on you.”

“All right,” he kissed her sweetly and slid out of the bed. “I’ll get ready to head out. Do you need or want anything?”

“Could you get some water going for my tea on your way out?” she asked as she rolled over, wrapping herself in the covers as she did. 

“Of course,” he pulled on his flight suit and went to get the water started. 

“Hey, come back here. You forgot something!” Colette called after him.

Arthur grinned and came back. 

Colette used one of the straps that held his flight suit together to pull him down so she could kiss him on the lips. “I love you.” She told him. 

“I love you too.”

After Arthur left, Colette snuggled under the blankets and dozed until the whistling of the kettle woke her again. She shrugged on a robe and shuffled into the kitchen where Arthur had set up her mug and had a teabag sitting in it next to a bottle of honey. Her heart warmed at his thoughtfulness as she poured the boiling water into her mug and added the honey so it could all steep while she dressed. When she was ready, she teleported with her tea to her office and settled in for a long day.

 

* * *

 

“Director, we need to do  _ something _ . Almost all of our Coursers were wiped out during the coup and if we're attacked, we have very few to defend us with. If we were still hidden this would be acceptable, but we're sitting with our doors wide open ready to be attacked.” Dr. Kathleen Heron was frantic, trying for the fifth time in as many meetings to get Colette to reinstate the synth program so she could train more Coursers. She had worked just under Ayo, and had been close making the Courser program even deadlier. 

“I am not reopening the Courser program at this time. If any existing synths would like to take on the training, that is fine. But the Coursers are part of the reason people hated the Institute in the first place. I can talk to the Brotherhood or Minutemen about borrowing their soldiers, but we are not about to start producing Generation 3 synths again.” Colette felt her temper slip from her. “If it is brought up one more time in a meeting without me bringing it up with you ahead of time, I will cut the remains of your research funding and direct it all towards another department. Have I made myself clear, Dr. Heron?” Dr. Heron looked ready to say something, but sat back down in her chair. Colette ran a hand through her hair, exasperated. “Does anybody have anything left on the agenda?”

“I would like to propose we end the night here. The meeting has gone on for an hour and a half longer than intended already and nothing is so important that it can’t wait until tomorrow at this point,” Dr. Allen Binet suggested, looking around the table for the approval of his peers. 

Colette sighed, not wanting to go through another excruciating meeting like this tomorrow, but not seeing an alternative. “Very well. We will meet back here at 9 o’clock sharp tomorrow morning. Everybody is dismissed.” She waited for everybody to file out before she left for her office, wanting to grab a file or two to work on before she teleported home. 

When she arrived at her office, Lancer-Captain Kells was waiting at the door for her, with his hat tucked under his arm. She went cold, remembering a similar scene when one of her father’s coworkers had come to deliver news of her mother’s death. 

“Lancer-Captain Kells,” she managed to keep her voice even. “I was not expecting you this evening. What can I help you with?”

“I am afraid you cannot, ma’am. I’ve come bearing news. You may want to sit down. And before you ask, we don’t think he’s not dead,” Kells could apparently read her face and body language. 

Colette led him inside her office and took a seat at her desk. She let him decide whether he wanted to sit or stand, not knowing the Brotherhood protocol for how they were supposed to deliver this kind of news.

“At 0800, Elder Maxson checked in at Fort Hagen. His next check in came at 1300, where he reported everything was fine but they had discovered a sentry bot in the armory behind the Fort and it had killed several scribes before the knights could neutralize it. He requested a vertibird be sent at precisely 2000 to pick him up and bring him home. No further check ins were made from Fort Hagen. The next transmission we received was from the vertibird meant to pick up Elder Maxson. The Lancer reported that Fort Hagen had been attacked and there were no survivors seen from his aerial check. In the middle of his next report, Lancer Dawns was in the process of waiting for reinforcements when he was hit by an unknown anti-aircraft weapon. He was able to eject before impact but was unable to reestablish contact. Upon his first report we sent out two teams. When he went down we sent another. They reported in when they made contact and took the Fort back from a large group of Gunners. All of the soldiers that had been at the Fort were killed. But Maxson was unable to be located. As per his orders in an event such as this, we accessed the tracking chip in his holotags and found his location nearby at what appeared to be the Nuka World Train Station. That was at 2200, and since his location has been moved to greater Nuka World. Our reports tell us the Gunners are set in deep at the train station and have a large group of soldiers not only there, but in a flanking location nearby. We decided to strike in the morning, 0500, just before sun up. The council of Proctors also knew you should know, as Maxson’s wife and our close ally. We are contacting the Minutemen as we speak. The Brotherhood does not expect anything from you, ma’am. We know your resources are stretched as they are.” 

Colette took everything he said in, processing everything. Without thinking, she put her hand over her stomach, as if to reassure the 5 week old fetus that it was going to be okay. “No, I need to help. I would also like to consult General MacCready, if you and the Proctors agree. He was a Gunner before we met and might have insider knowledge of this particular location that would be useful.” 

“He’s been contacted, you’re invited to join the meeting. We will be having it at the airport. If the General is available he will be flown in, otherwise he will be on radio with us.” Kells seemed to be doing a good job of hiding his worry until now. He paled slightly and sighed. “I am sorry for this. There is no easy way to present this information.”

“Thank you for coming to me as soon as you did. I know you’re needed on the Prydwen to get the next steps moving. If General MacCready is available to join, don’t send a ‘bird. I’d like to teleport him in, if that’s okay?” Colette knew she wouldn’t be able to handle this meeting without MacCready. She would drag him out of bed or the middle of a firefight if that was what it took to get him there. 

“I didn’t want to ask that of you, but it would be welcome,” he straightened up and saluted her. “Lady Maxson, I will see you at the airport. The meeting begins at oh zero hundred.”

“I'll be there with everything I can spare.” Colette stood and walked him to her office door, locking it behind him. She used her Pipboy and honed in on MacCready’s personal frequency. “Mac?”

There was a couple minutes of silence, but he finally answered. “Cole? I'm at the Castle and just found out. Are you okay?”

“I'm–" Colette finally let go of the sob that had been building in her throat.

“Shhh, Cole. We're going to get him back,” MacCready tried to soothe her over the radio, but it was ineffective to stop the tears. “Can you come to the Castle? I know I give better hugs than synths.”

Colette nodded before realizing he couldn't see the motion. “Can I relay in?” she asked him, voice quivering.

“Of course.”

Colette punched in the coordinates she wanted and pressed the button that had her in the Castle's courtyard in a flash. MacCready was already making his way towards her from the direction of the conference room. He was on her in moments, pulling her into his arms. Colette buried her face in the cobalt jacket, smelling gun oil and ozone and taking a small comfort in the scent. MacCready let go of her and directed her to the General’s quarters, to give them some privacy. She sat down on the couch while MacCready opened the liquor cabinet. “What do you want?” 

Colette shook her head, tempting as the bourbon in the crystal decanter he had pulled out was. “Nothing for me, thank you.” 

“I know you want to keep a clear head for the meeting, but they will understand if you have a glass.”

“It’s not that, Mac.” Colette tried to smile, but she felt it die before the muscles finished moving. “I–I’m pregnant. We just found out only a week ago.” 

“Shit,” MacCready put the bourbon back down and crossed the room, kneeling in front of her. “Have you eaten recently? Do you need anything?” 

“I’m fine, Mac. I just,” Colette wiped at her face, trying to dry the tears that still hadn’t stopped. “What am I going to do if we don’t get him back?” MacCready seemed lost for words, but he pulled her back into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. “I need to get him back, Mac. There have been too many I couldn’t save. I  _ have _ to get him back.”

“I know,”  MacCready finally found words to whisper to her. “I know, Cole. We’ll get him back.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Colette and MacCready appeared at the Airport in a flash, and allowed them to be escorted by two Knights in power armor to a closed off room where Proctors Teagan, Ingram, and Quinlan were waiting with Lancer Captains Kells and Knight. 

“Director, General,” William Knight stood first, coming to offer a hand to Colette. “I am sorry about the hour. But there is not time to waste in a matter this dire.” The others stood in tandem, solemn looks on their faces. 

“I understand the necessity. Every second counts and we need to mobilize as soon as possible.” Colette shook William’s hand as MacCready nodded in agreement with her. “I have some contributions I would like to make on behalf of the Institute and General MacCready has some intel that will prove useful.” Colette took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Shall we get started?” 

Everyone sat at a long, narrow table, easy enough for them all to see and hear each other. “We should start with what we know now,” Proctor Ingram said. She was the only one standing, as she was suited in her power armor frame, placed at the end of the table, facing the door. “Elder Maxson was taken, most likely alive, by the Gunners to the Nuka World Station and then moved to the park itself hours later. This information came to us via our own soldier’s observations. He has been under captivity for a minimum of five hours with a maximum of eleven. His current health status is unknown. All other Brotherhood soldiers are accounted for, dead or alive. No one, at least one of ours, was taken with him.”

Quinlan added, “Which would make this attack appear anything other than random. Only the highest ranking officer was taken, and this occurred after the Fort was attacked by a previously docile sentry bot.”

Kells gestured to MacCready, “You have something to contribute?”

“I’ve met the commanders of the stronghold that Maxson was taken to. They’re ruthless and calculating, even by Gunner standards. They had to have planned this, which means one of the soldiers with Elder Maxson today was affiliated with the Gunners and feeding them information. They’re either going to try to get information out of him using any means necessary, or they’re going to use him as leverage against the Brotherhood or the Institute, possibly both.” 

“Someone feeding them information?” Teagan frowned, looking disgusted with the idea. “I find that hard to believe. Few of our soldiers have connections to the Commonwealth, and those that do are new recruits and were nowhere near the Fort.” 

Quinlan rubbed his chin. “They could have been watching us. A single unit could have slipped under our patrols. It wouldn’t be the first time, mistakes happen.”

Ingram huffed. “Yes they do, but they never result in the Elder taken prisoner.”

“It could have been luck,” Lancer-Captain Knight cut in. “They were watching us, and then Maxson happened to show up. Christmas for them.”

“Though that explanation is more to our liking, we cannot overlook the  _ chance  _ we have a mole,” Kells added in, looking around the room. “There are no survivors to speak to, but we will look into every individual known to have affiliates in the Commonwealth, as well has those that had knowledge of what was going on at Fort Hagen.”

“In the meantime, we must put together a team to infiltrate Nuka World. If gunners run the whole place, we can expect one hell of a party,” Teagan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Perhaps we can use a smaller strike force and catch them off guard,” Quinlan piped in. “If we had knowledge of the layout of Nuka World, a small team could get in, secure the Elder, and get out, calling for waiting vertibird reinforcements should they need it.”

“Do you have a map of the place?” Ingram asked. 

“I know of someone who can do even better than a map.” The Proctor smiles widely and threaded his fingers on the table. “Alanna Able worked in Nuka World before the war. She knows all the codes to get in, and said she knew the place like the back of her hand, if memory serves.”

“If you’re suggesting we send Alanna to Nuka World, I have to object to it.” Colette finally spoke up. “She’s under my medical care and I advise against it for the sake of her health. She has no combat experience and is in no condition to be involved in any kind of violence right now.”

“She appeared in perfect health when we spoke last,” Quinlan frowned. “She would be expected to do nothing but aid our troops with direction.”

“With all due respect, Proctor Quinlan, there are plenty of medical conditions in which a person can appear perfectly healthy on the outside. As her doctor, I can only advise her against doing things that would put her at risk,” Colette chose her words carefully to protect Alanna’s privacy. “But she is still free to make her own decisions. Either way, it puts a civilian in the mix, which will require more soldiers. I had already planned to offer a group of Coursers, but I can also send some Gen 2 synths as well.”

“That is far too many factors to calculate, Director. We would like to keep this in house if you please. Your advisement has been noted, and Mrs. Able will be warned of the risks, but she will be given the choice,” Quinlan glances at the other Brotherhood command who nodded their agreement. “Maxson is your husband, but he is our Elder.  _ We  _ will handle this, and when we need your help you will be the first to know. This team will need to be small, fast, and well trained. Introducing synths into the mix not only will bring attention, but unease. Our soldiers are not all comfortable around the machines as you would wish.” 

“I am afraid I have to agree with the Proctor, Director,” William said, his eyes kind. “If the East Coast Brotherhood cannot save her Elder on her own, or attempt to, we would never hear the end of it from the West. They are already seeking–” he stopped and sighed, seeming to realize he was about to say something not all ears in the room should hear. “Give us this mission. We’ll send a small team in. If we can’t get him out, then we’ll bring in the cavalry, and Nuka World will have three factions to deal with.” 

Colette gripped the table with white knuckles. “The reason I offered the Coursers in the first place is because they are trained in stealth and speed. If you won’t take the whole group, take at least one so you can relay him out.”

William glanced at Quinlan, a brow raised. The Proctor’s expression gave nothing away. Instead, Ingram spoke, “One should be fine, as long as it follows the orders it’s given and doesn’t go off on its own. How many can a single Courser relay?” All eyes turned back to Colette. 

“A single Courser can relay three with them. If they call in coordinates we can do up to six at a time with a concentrated signal lock in like we did during the coup and let the Courser relay in separately with their three.” Colette took a deep breath and braced herself. “A week ago I’d offer to go with the team instead of sending a Courser, but things have changed and I need to stay out of the field in case–” Colette couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“No one is asking you to go, ma’am,” Lancer-Captain Knight said quietly. “We would never risk another leader, either. Which is why none of us are going. The team should consist only of souls we’re…” he paused and looked at his hands, “willing to lose. Should the mission go south, we can’t afford for them to have more bodies to barter with.”

“Agreed,” the others said solemnly. 

“The only reason I’m not fighting to go myself is because…” Colette swallowed, “I’m pregnant. If this mission fails, or if we don’t get him back, then our child is the only remaining Maxson and he wouldn't want me to risk the baby by going in after him. When I was infiltrating the Institute, he was ready to charge in and get me out if things went south. I  _ hate _ sitting on the sidelines for something like this when I know he wouldn’t if our positions were reversed, but–” Colette buried her face in her hands. 

“Ma’am I’m going to have to correct you there,” William said softly and rested his hand on her shoulder. “If your positions were reversed this plan would have been his and he would not have gone in, jeopardizing himself, to save you. Because he would know what his loss meant. You aren’t a soldier, and this is a soldier’s job. He is going to come back, one way or another. I can promise you that.” 

Quinlan took a deep breath and stood. “I will contact Mrs. Able myself, should you need me, you know how to reach me.” He left quietly. 

Kells grunted. “I don’t like sending civilians in on missions like this, but short of having her on radio to them, I can’t see another way.”

“Radio would threaten their stealth,” Ingram frowned and started to pace. “She’ll be fine. Well give her body armor, a flash course in hand to hand and firearm training. By oh five hundred she will be an expert in the basics.”

“Basics save lives,” Knight sighed as if remembering something. Then he turned to Colette and spoke softer. “You said something’s wrong with her health. I know you’re advising against her going, but is her condition going to threaten her life, or is it the mission you’re worried about her going on?”

“Both, if she were younger, I wouldn’t be as worried. However, her condition at her age is dangerous enough. I’ve spoken to her about it at length and advised her to avoid any strenuous activities. If she chooses to ignore my advice and go on this mission, then I can’t do anything to stop her.”

William looked her over and nodded. “Congratulations, by the way,” he nodded to her stomach. “That information won’t leave this room, if you’re worried about that. And nothing changes in the alliance or how we treat you, either. Without the Elder here, or your permission, you and your child are… just civilians,” he looked a little sad as he spoke and then he stood. “If you would like something from us, though, especially in regards to the child, you have us. Cade will be more than happy to help you in any way he can, though, I assume you won’t need it.” The others were clearing the room to get ready to leave. 

Colette couldn’t stop the tears welling up in her eyes. “I just want my husband back.” She felt MacCready pull her close in an effort to try to comfort her. “We already decided we would rather have Cade take care of my prenatal care than Caples. I had an appointment with him tomorrow to tell him.”

William smiled at that and nodded, “He’ll be overjoyed.” After offering his farewell to both her and MacCready, William left with Kells and Ingram. Teagan stopped to offer her anything she needed from the Brotherhood’s supplies, and said she only had to go through him to get it, then he was gone, too. The knights that had escorted them in, were waiting outside to escort the General and Director out of the airport when they were ready. 

Colette teleported MacCready back to Sanctuary. He wanted to tell Danse, and knew he needed to deliver the news in person. “I think they’re wrong, you know.” He said before Colette relayed out. 

“I’m sorry?” she asked.

“What they said about Arthur, how he wouldn’t have gone in after you. If you were some arranged marriage they had set up, maybe then it would be true. He wouldn’t have sat on the sidelines either. You’re his world, Colette, and I know he would have done anything to bring you home.” MacCready smiled at her, the expression not reaching his tired eyes. “Our door is always open, remember that.”

“Thanks, Mac.” Colette pulled him in for one more hug before he let himself into his house. 


	8. Another One Bites the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alanna goes on a rescue mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by N3kkra, posted by DragonoftheMidwest because N3kkra is at a party and we keep forgetting to acknowledge that this chapter is done and post it.

**Alanna**

Alanna sucked in a deep breath and brushed her hands down the bulletproof vest that Grants was strapping her into. He was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows, but she wasn’t feeling it. Instead, she grinned politely and looked to whoever was supposed to explain what was happening.

Quinlan.

The Proctor ran his finger down the list on his clipboard and then nodded. “Everything seems to be in order. You will go through a thirty minute safety brief with the team, and then you will run through a self defense course meant to arm you with basic knowledge on hand-to-hand combat and firearm use. Don’t expect to be an expert, and retain as much as possible, it will save you life should something happen.”

Alanna opened her mouth to say something, but it stuck in her throat. Finally, she nodded and took a deep breath. Grants patted her shoulder comfortingly, but she pretended not to notice. “Will X6 be coming with us?”

“The Director will be sending a Courser, but I cannot tell you which one,” Proctor Quinlan shrugged indifferently. Alanna knew he didn’t like synths, but she didn’t see a problem with them.

“Knowing Lady Maxson, she’ll be saving X6 in case things go south. She’s always got a backup plan.” Grants turned toward a table where two pistols were laid out, magazines ejected and laying next to them. “I feel sorry for the bastards that did this. They have no idea what they started.”

“We’ll get him out,” Alanna said confidently. “I know every nook and cranny of that park. I know I can help you get him out.”

“How big is this place? How many people could fit in the park?” Grants asked her.

Alanna laughed so suddenly she had to cover her nose to stop the snort that would have escaped. “We employed four thousand people, including temps that worked the games and bussed tables at the restaurants. The _guests_?” she shook her head. “We had more than a hundred fifty thousand people just visiting the park at once, not counting infants.”

Grants couldn’t stop his eyes from widening and his jaw from dropping as he tried to imagine that many people crammed into one place. “That’s gotta be more than how many people live in the Commonwealth today. And people before the war just went there for _entertainment?_ ”

“Oh yeah, kids loved it and adults went to ride the thrilling rides,” she smiled at the memory. “Not everything was seamless, people had accidents, complaints, sometimes they only came to start something,” she shrugged, but it didn’t make the smile fade. “Anyway, we should get started on this training, right? Time’s’a waitin’,” she walked over to the table where the guns were. “Let me guess, you have to put that part inside the gun.” She pointed to the magazine.

“Yeah, you’ll want to put it in this way.” He showed her how to slide the magazine in, it locked in place and he showed her how to remove it. “Have you ever shot a gun before?” Grants asked.

“I had a BB gun when I was little,” she blushed a little. She pushed the magazine in just as she was shown and tried to get it back out. Her thumb was soft and pressing the button hurt, but she managed. “That’s… not as hard as I thought it would be.”

“Hopefully you won’t need to use it. We’re only teaching you what you need to know for self defense. If we had more time, I’d prefer to get you trained to wear power armor, but that takes weeks and we only have a few hours.” Grants sighed as he ran his hand through his sandy blond curls.

“Don’t worry about me so much,” she tried to ease him. “You all will take great care of me, and I will get it us in and out as fast as possible.”

Grants ran her through the Brotherhood’s emergency basic training session, and complimented her on her ability to keep up and retain knowledge when asked after doing new tasks. He was a good teacher, focused, and didn’t linger on parts she understood. They moved on to the basic hand-to-hand, and then what to do in the case of a firefight.

‘Don’t Die’ was her biggest take away.

“Thanks, Grants,” she smiled up at him, putting her hands on her hips with a sigh. They would have to leave soon.

“I still have a bad feeling about this mission. I wish we’d wait a little while. If they were going to kill him, he’d already be dead. If they are going to keep him alive, they’re going to keep him alive for a while longer.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I saw Lady Maxson leaving the meeting room at the airport, I had just gotten off patrol. I have seen that woman in battle many times before, and I wouldn’t want to be the fool that put that look on her face.” Grants shuddered. “She’s just as scary as Elder Maxson when she wants to be.”

“Do we know for sure he is alive? Quinlan seemed to… imply it was just as likely a body retrieval as a rescue.” Alanna didn’t want to think about that too hard, but they only had his dogtags, right? Or, holotags, rather.

“His holotags only track location, not vitals. Though, I’m sure if he makes it out of this alive, Lady Maxson is going to rectify that immediately. I think he’s alive, he was the only one not accounted for. They obviously know he’s important, otherwise they would have left the body at Fort Hagen. These aren’t just raiders on a Psycho induced killing spree. They knew what they were doing, and I’ll bet they know exactly who they took.”

“That’s… scary. Think they’ll expect a rescue team so fast?”

“I hope not. If this place is as big as you say, then the only thing we’ll have going for us is the element of surprise and your knowledge of the place.”

She nodded her understanding and rubbed her hands together. “Let’s not waste time then.”

The rest of the team was climbing into the carrier vertibird that would take them to the drop zone. This one was meant to transport people and didn’t have a door gun so save weight. No one wore power armor, instead, they all matched physically, dressed in dull flight suits covered in combat armor pieces. With her hair done up and under the helmet, she didn’t look any different in the thick armor than the men. She decided it was a good thing, because she knew people in the wasteland weren’t going to be chivalrous, and being a woman was more dangerous nowadays.

“Mrs. Able, I am the Courser assigned to this mission by the Director,” a monotone voice behind her made her spin around. He was dressed just like the Brotherhood men, but she could easily believe him being a synth. “I am Z7-77.”

“Sevens,” Alanna smiled.

“That does seem to be the nickname humans enjoy giving me.” Sevens was a tall thing, maybe just under six feet, and asian by all appearances save his deep green eyes. He sported an undercut with a top much shorter than Elder Maxson’s, barely long enough to run fingers through, an advantage in fights because nobody could grab him by the hair. He was leanly built under the thick armor, and looked like he could outrun a cheetah.

“Good to meet you,” she stuck her hand out for a shake. “I look forward to this mission with you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

The rest of the team consisted of five Brotherhood soldiers: Grants, Knight Rhys, Knight Ryder, Knight Hoffman, and Knight Buckmoor. Logan Rhys was a thing in his early thirties with a permanent scowl on his face, but he looked like the sort to get the job done. He and Buckmoor both sported shaved heads, but Buckmoor let his facial hair get scruffy unlike Rhys. Flynn Ryder was a pretty boy with a permanent smile on his lips, but his blue eyes didn’t sit still and moved over every moving thing around him. And April Hoffman kept her head down and on her special laser sniper rifle, her hair was undercut with a ponytail tied into a bun at the top of her head. It was small enough Alanna knew she’d be able to put it up in her helmet.

Lancers Donovan and Wells were to drop them at the LZ (landing zone) far enough away from the Nuka World station that the Gunners wouldn’t suspect a thing. They would then travel on foot as fast as possible to the station, neutralize all hostile and find clues to what happened to the Elder. If he happens to be there, then great, mission completed without entering the park, but if he’s not, then they have to do the most dangerous thing the Brotherhood can imagine: take the train right into what will most likely be a trap.

The hope of teleportation had been brought up, but it wasn’t possible without knowing exact coordinates and without the chance of teleporting into a scrap pile, ruined wall, or… person. So, the only way into the park was the train.

They could walk the whole way, but time didn’t favor that. It was a twenty minute ride on the train alone, and it jetted along its tracks so fast birds literally exploded if they were hit –which was why no passengers were allowed to see the fronts. Walking the distance would not only exhaust them because of the wild terrain, but would take hours. And the tracks were designed so that no one could walk along them –a safety feature added when some kids were hit whilst climbing up on the tracks. The tubes were too narrow for anyone less than a circus tightrope walker to traverse for a significant distance. And even if they tried to, they would spend too much time and energy trying to get there, and the fall alone could kill them.

A vertibird drop was also off the list as they had _no_ idea what to expect from the park, and the threat of RPGs was too real. Just as well, the Gunners may kill Maxson just because they felt threatened.

The train, again, was their only bet. But they decided to go in two teams, incase it is a trap. Radio contact would be kept to a minimum, until reaching the park, and would cease completely when they moved on past the train. Sevens then suggested teleporting to the end of the tracks with the second half of the team, which was agreed upon to save the twenty minute train ride.

They would find Maxson, Sevens would relay Maxson, Alanna, and Grants out, the awaiting Coursers in the Institute would then relay back and take Ryder, Hoffman, Rhys, and Buckmoor out. They would live through this.

The plan was set. And it was going to work.

They were preparing to board the vertibird when a flash of light brought Colette and X6 to the Airport. Colette's expression was stony as she approached them.

“Oh. She looks in a bit of a better mood,” Grants remarked before Colette came within earshot. He nodded at her in greeting.

“Grants, you’re running this?” Colette asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Do you remember when we went into Greentech Genetics to get that Courser chip?” Colette asked.

“Ma’am?” Grants furrowed his brows in concern.

“I know you don't take orders from me, but can I ask a personal favor?” Colette asked.

“Of course, Lady Maxson.”

“I want you to show even less mercy than that day.”

Grants’ eyes widened, “I understand, ma’am.”

“Thank you, Grants. I appreciate this.” Colette's face softened slightly.

“We’ll get him back, Colette, I promise,” Alanna said, coming forward to look at the other woman better. She wasn’t sure if she should offer a hug, or just stand there. She wished she’d gotten the chance to get to know her better.

“I know we're going to get him back. I just want to make sure we leave a clear message in doing so.” Colette sighed, “That being said, please be careful. I don't want you to take any unnecessary risks.”

“We won’t, if Nuka World is _anything_ like it was before the war, we’ll be perfectly fine.” Alanna took Colette’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“It's a shame you can't come with us. If I knew you were personally coming after me, I'd shit my pants and then surrender, in that order,” Grants smiled.

“Ew,” Alanna grinned at the soldier.

Colette actually gave the soldier a small smile, “Then you'll just have to channel me, won't you? You've fought by my side enough. I'm sure you can pull it off.”

“I can pull off everything except being pocket-sized, ma’am.”

Alanna smiled and covered her mouth at that, trying to look natural. Then she turned back to look at the others. X6 was speaking to Sevens quietly, it almost looked like a mentor to his pupil the way X6 touched the other Courser’s shoulder.

“How does X6 feel about staying on the sidelines this time?” Grants asked Colette.

“Honestly? He's probably relieved. He tailed me for over a year and you can imagine how exhausting that would have been? I think he's secretly thankful for the break.”

“I can only imagine.” Grants smiled and shook his head. The whirring of the vertibird coming to life caught their attention. “It’s time for us to go. We’ll bring him home, Lady Maxson, I promise.”

“I know you will.” Colette smiled weakly as X6 came back to her side while the group of soldiers and Alanna loaded into the vertibird.

Alanna took one last look at the Director of the Institute and her Courser, before the ‘bird pulled up and away, headed west for the LZ.

* * *

 

The train station was crawling with Gunners. Hoffman counted five up and moving around, with an assaultron, and seven sleeping. There were also three bodies lined up out of the way. To the best of her ability, Hoffman identified them as Gunners.

“There are four parking garages,” Alanna pointed, “Each of them has three above ground and three below ground levels.” She didn’t mention the extra parking that was farther away, it was useless pre-war information, the team didn’t need to know a shuttle ran from here to there. “There could be more of them that we can’t see.”

“Alright. Ryder, take Sevens and plant some explosives, we’re going to give them a wakeup call. Hoffman, hold position and keep an eye on them, don’t let anything get close. Alanna, keep with her. Rhys, Buckmoor, split up and flank the Gunners. I'll take center. We move once the light show ends.”

The orders were rapid and nearly went over Alanna’s head, but when Hoffman settled down and tucked her sniper rifle into her shoulder, Alanna lied down next to her. The others split up, doing just as Grants told them without another word.

The seconds ticked by, turning into minutes and Alanna lost all sight of the soldiers. Hoffman shifted slightly where she lay, following something with her scope Alanna couldn’t see. Then she fired.

The red flash was surprisingly quiet, but the moment she did it, Hoffman ducked her head down and pulled Alanna down as well. The brush around them kept them hidden, at least, Alanna thought it did. The BOS soldier didn’t so much as breathe, hanging still with a hand on Alanna’s head to keep her down.

Then there was a ground shaking explosion.

Alanna jerked up just enough to see the fire fade out under one of the parking garages. The whole thing collapsed and dust kicked up high and thick.

Red laser fire blazed through the air, and after a moment’s hesitation, gunfire returned it. The Gunners were well aware they were under attack now.

“Stay with me,” Hoffman grabbed Alanna’s arm and pulled her up as they moved.

“What’re we doing? You had a good position,” Alanna frowned as she tripped along after the other woman.

“Triangulation, fire more than one or two shots from the same place and they know just where you are.” The explanation was fast, short, and said under her breath as she slid to a halt beside the other parking structure. She set up and started tracking again, taking careful aim before firing again, dragging Alanna back under cover afterwards.

The encrypted radio channel they were using crackled in their earpieces, “Buckmoor is down. Ryder, take up his position. Sevens, keep doing your thing.”

“Affirmative.” Alanna couldn't put a name to the voice that responded.

Hoffman ducked down the street with lightning speed. Alanna stopped at the edge of the structure and looked on beyond the soldier, at the station’s entrance. Red lasers shot across the space, lighting it up, and blasts from ballistic firearms retaliated. She could just see the outline of several bodies lying in odd positions on the ground.

Heart racing, Alanna looked at the street she needed to cross to reunite with Hoffman. A parking building, that was all, but it felt like miles. Everything was moving so fast, not slowing down like it did in the movies. She needed to run, she needed to get over there. The sniper had turned around and was waving for her to come.

Sucking in a deep breath, Alanna sprinted. She only made it halfway down the road before an arm hooked her around the waist and dragged her down behind the shell of a car. She hadn't had time to look and see who grabbed her before an explosion rattled the car and sent searing heat washing over them. Grants used his body to cover hers as he started firing at something over the hood of the car.

“You have to be more careful. That mine would have killed you,” he hissed at her as he paused to reload his laser rifle.

“I–I didn’t see it, I was following,” she looked back and saw Hoffman lying down half in the street. Alanna couldn’t see her other half. “Oh God…”

“Hoffman is down. I need an update.” Grants growled into his radio, before looking back to her. “Just try to be more aware. Just because you're following somebody else, doesn't mean they're going the right way.”

“I’m sorry,” she gulped and then readied the pistol she’d been given. “What do you want me to do?”

“The way is clear. When I say go, get up the road. I'll cover you and follow after.” Grants reloaded his gun and popped over to fire a couple of rounds. “Go!”

Alanna ran, just as she was told, making it up the street. She made for the station’s doors, gun ahead of her so that she could shoot whoever got in her way –that wasn’t Brotherhood, of course. Would she be able to tell the difference before she needed to shoot? Would she get killed in the time it took her to ‘check her target’ as she’d been instructed?

With those thoughts running through her mind, she ran on pre-war autopilot down the broken escalators to the train terminal.

 


	9. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse starts something new. Colette lets go of something from the past.

**Colette**

 

**“** Colette, did you have a moment?” Danse knocked on the frame of her office door. She looked up at him and blinked, not quite processing what he was asking. Duncan was holding his hand, looking at Colette with big, sad eyes.

“Alex? Come on in.” Colette made to stand.

“Please, no need to stand for me. You look exhausted.” Danse let go of Duncan who ran across the room and crawled into Colette’s lap.

“Thank you.” Colette tried to give him a grateful smile, but it was little more than a twitch of her facial muscles. 

“Daddy said you’re sad.” Duncan cuddled close to her. “Why are you sad,  _ Zia?”  _

Colette hugged the little boy close. “Oh,  _ Passerotto, _ your uncle Artie won’t be home for a while.”

“Like when Daddy has to go to the Castle and Papa gets sad?” 

“Yes, Duncan, it’s like that,” Danse explained. 

“When will uncle Awtie be back?” 

“We don’t know,  _ Passerotto _ ,” Colette said with a sigh, fighting back tears as she held Duncan close. 

Yelling in the hallway caught their attention. Colette put Duncan on the floor and nudged him to hide under the desk and pulled her favored pistol, Betty, out of the drawer while Danse also jumped up, drawing his own revolver. 

“Michael, throw the door open!” Reagan was yelling.

“Like, throw?” Michael’s voice sounded strained.

“ _ Yes _ !” The door flew open moments later, with Michael scurrying to hold the door open for Reagan as she waddled in as fast as she could with her swollen belly. She ignored the drawn guns and planted herself between Colette and Danse. “Damn it, I’m going in. Cole, you can’t stop me. Give me a mini-gun and have somebody other than this coddling ass airdrop me in. I’ll make the fuckers pay!”

“Auntie Way!” Duncan shouted, scrambling from under the desk to launch himself at Reagan’s legs.

Reagan blushed slightly. “You should have told me Duncan was in here. How are you, kiddo?” She ruffled his curly hair. 

“Papa and me came to make  _ Zia _ feel better ‘cause uncle Awtie can’t come home.”

“Aw, kid. You’re precious.” Reagan turned her golden eyes back to Colette. “Seriously, let’s hijack a ‘bird and get him. We’ve faced worse than a handful of Gunners.”

“Yes, but neither of us were pregnant. Arthur wouldn’t want either of us putting our babies at risk.” Colette rubbed at her face, feeling the bags under her eyes. 

“Robert told me what he could about what happened and the plan moving forward.” Danse frowned as he shook his head. “Knowing that there’s a possible mole in the Brotherhood makes me sick.”

“A mole? In the Brotherhood?” Michael crossed his arms. “I don’t like the sound of that.”

“It’s possible. It’s happened before and though we– you like to think otherwise, the Brotherhood isn’t immune to such things,” Danse frowned.

“Cade has agreed to come here for my check ups instead of me going to the Prydwen. If there’s one mole, there may be more, and if they went after Arthur, they may also come after me.”

“There could also be one in the Institute.” Danse leaned back in his chair. 

“I’m aware. I  _ was _ a mole in the Institute before the coup, remember? I have Liam working with Dr. Li and Proctor Ingram to scrub the systems of both the Brotherhood and Institute. Any encryption or coding that looks out of place is going to get picked apart until we find them.”

“So, what about this grand plan my dad, Kells, and the Proctors have?” Reagan asked as she made her way to the couch and sat down.

“They sent a small team with a Courser for relay and Alanna as a guide.” Colette huffed. “I wanted to send in an army of synths, but they shot that down immediately.”

“What’s stopping you from sending the synths in anyway?”

“Your dad, Kells, and the Proctors. They insisted that they be the ones to get him out. They only allowed me to send the one Courser in just in case they need to relay him out.”

“Why didn’t you send X6? I thought he was your best?” Reagan asked, one blonde eyebrow raised. 

“He is. I’m keeping him here to reopen the Couser training program.”

“Oh,” Reagan breathed, looking conflicted on the new information.

“We won’t be making new Gen-3s, but the training will be open to existing Gen-3s that want to take it.” Colette rubbed at her temples. “It's a compromise. The board wants to produce more so we can have better security, but we stopped making Gen-3s because of the ethical reasons.” 

“Well, yeah,” Reagan nodded and absently rubbed her stomach. 

Danse shifted his weight and cleared his throat before speaking, “How are you going to decide who goes through the training?”

“Volunteer basis, mostly. We're not about to start forcing people to do the training, if that's what you're worried about.” Colette stifled a yawn. She hadn't slept yet. She didn't have the heart to go home yet and sleep eluded her in her private quarters at the Institute and she could feel effects of the long night.

“Actually, I would like to volunteer,” Danse said, standing straighter as he regained some confidence. “I’ve always been a soldier, and now that I’m not….” He swallowed hard and shifted his weight. “I think this will be good for me. It won’t be the same, but I need it.”

“Are you sure, Alex? We would have to put a Courser chip in.” Colette grimaced at the memory of brain matter on her hands when she pulled a chip out of the Courser she killed with him.

Danse nodded his understanding, “I’m sure.”

“I’ll let Dr. Heron know.” Colette buried her face in her hands. “I need…something. Sleep, maybe? I couldn't get to sleep last night. I didn't go home last night. I haven't slept there without him before, it would feel wrong, I think.” 

Reagan stood up and came over to Colette. “Can pull out the couch and you can stay with us. Or, we could come over and spend the night,” she ran her fingers through the other woman’s hair. “Anything you need.”

“I don’t know. How can I sleep when I don't even know if he's alive or not? I know I need to, but I'm afraid of being woken up to be told that I need to start making funeral arrangements.” Colette put a hand over her stomach, to reassure herself more than anything else. She wasn't showing, wouldn't for months, but she could pretend the baby could feel her touch.

“That won’t happen. Artie’s too stubborn to go out like this. He’s probably whipping the Gunners into shape and our team is gonna walk in on him pulling his own coup.” Reagan smiled and tipped Colette’s jaw up so she looked her in the eye. “Besides. If you don’t go willingly, I’ll have’ta make ya, and that won’t be fun with this planet of a belly.” She smiled and rubbed her tummy, showing the threat was no more than a joke to make her smile. 

Duncan came to Colette's other side. “Do you have to take naps too,  _ Zia? _ ”

Colette smiled for Duncan's sake. “Sometimes,  _ Passerotto.  _ Your Papa has to talk to a couple of people soon. Do you want to take a nap with me?”

Duncan nodded, and leaned in close to whisper. “Can we nap at your house? The wobots here are scary.”

“If your Papa is okay with that, then yes we can.” Colette looked at Danse for approval.

“Of course,” he smiled. 

“X6?” Colette called out. The Courser stepped in the door. “Can you see if Dr. Heron is available for me please? I have a potential recruit for the training program.”

“Of course, Director.” X6-88 turned and left the room again. 

Colette looked back to Danse, “You’re sure about this, Alex?”

Danse nodded. “I’m positive. I’ve been helping Robert out with the Minutemen, but…” he paused, searching for the right words. “It’s not the same. He knows I’ve been off and he’s been hovering. I think this will be better for all of us.”

Reagan purses her lips. “What’s the training entail?” 

Colette scrunched her face, thinking. “You know, I’m not one hundred percent sure. I suppose we’ll have to ask Dr. Heron when she gets here.” 

Dr. Heron had great timing because moments later, she appeared in the door, breathless. “X6-88 informed me you had a Gen-3 for the program.” She looked around, as if expecting a box with a big red ribbon on it. “Where are they?”

Danse cleared his throat and stood. “Alexander Danse, former Paladin with the Brotherhood of Steel. My synth designation is M7-97.”

“Oh, Lizzie told me about you and what happened with the Brotherhood. I'm so sorry.”

“Lizzie?” Colette asked with her eyebrow raised.

Reagan heaved like she was going to barf, but a brief glance told anyone looking it was fake. “Oh, sorry,” she cleared her throat, pretending to be embarrassed. “Did you mean Scribe Haylen? Elizabeth Haylen?”

“Yes, she's my partner.” Dr. Heron looked at Reagan with slightly narrowed eyes. 

Colette coughed, getting everyone's attention. “Alex here is the Gen-3 synth that would like to volunteer for the Courser program. I wasn't sure what the training program entails, so we were hoping you could enlighten us.”

“Ah, yes, of course. What questions did you have?”

“What exactly happens during training,” Reagan cut in, hand on her stomach as she watched the Doctor with lioness’ eyes. “Step by step, just lay it out for us. More detail is better."

“First he will be given a thorough physical examination to ensure that he is fit enough for the training. We’ll probably have to do a weapons evaluation to see what he knows about the weapons our Coursers use. Stealth training takes a full month on its own. After all of that training is completed, we'll do minor surgery to implant the Courser chip and do a final training on using the relay and how to integrate it into combat. All together, it should take roughly two months. He would stay here in the Institute during that time and wouldn't be able to leave.”

“Papa has to stay here?” Duncan asked, sliding out of Colette's lap and climbing into Danse's.

“Just for a little while, Duncan.” Danse rubbed Duncan's back. “Will I be allowed to have visitors from outside the Institute? My son gets upset if his father or I are gone for an extended period of time.”

“I don't see that being an issue. Are you his biological father?”  Dr. Heron asked, her stern face softening. 

“General MacCready is. We live together in Sanctuary Hills.” Danse kissed the top of Duncan's head. 

“I'll have some questions for you at a later time.”

“What kind of questions?” Reagan butted in again, brow perked.

“Regarding how being a synth has impacted his life. He's the first synth that's willingly returned after escaping.” Dr. Heron offered in explanation.

“Uh, huh,” the reclining blonde nodded with pursed lips and a hand stroking her stomach like a classic villain did a lap cat.

“She's right, Reagan. He is the first. Every other synth has seamlessly blended into their new life like Alex did before I accidentally outed him or they get caught and dragged back.” Colette put her hand on Reagan's shoulder to calm her.

“He’s not a lab rat,” she said pointedly to Dr. Heron. “Remember he’s a person.”

“She  _ will _ remember that,” Colette said before Dr. Heron could get a word in. “Alex is a dear friend of mine and any mistreatment of him or any of the other synths will result in completely shutting down the program, which Dr. Heron is already well aware of.” Her tone was particularly icy as she looked to Dr. Heron, who nodded in agreement.

“Good,” Reagan smiled wide, but her golden gaze flicked to the all-but-stranger and narrowed warningly. “I’m satisfied for now.”

“I still should talk to Robert about it. If he has anything major planned with the Minutemen that will require him to be away, I don't want to leave Duncan alone.” Danse smiled at Dr. Heron. “I will return with my answer at a later time.”

“Thank you, Dr. Heron. That will be all.” Colette smiled sweetly as she dismissed her.

“Thank you, Director Maxson. It was a pleasure meeting the rest of you.” Dr. Heron turned and left the room. The soft sound of the door sliding shut behind her was interrupted by a soft snore from the armchair in the corner, where Michael was fast asleep. 

“Reagan, what do you do to that poor man if he's sleeping in that horribly uncomfortable chair? I save that one for guests I don't like!”

Reagan smirked, “Well,  _ doctor _ , if you  _ must  _ know….” She ran her fingers through her husband’s red hair, musing the professionally combed hair he previously had. “We’re still quite active, as well as all the extra heavy lifting he has to do now that I have a limit.”

“Careful, that's a good way to induce labor,” Colette teased. 

“What's ‘labor’?” Duncan asked.

“When baby Knight decides it’s time to make a jailbreak,” she smiled at the little boy and patted her tummy lovingly. 

“Can I ask the baby to come out now?” Duncan asked.

“Oh, I don’t know, baby Knight isn’t a good listener, but you can try,” she waved him over.

Duncan dropped to the floor and walked over to Reagan, laying his head on her belly. “You can come out now, I promise I'll play with you and share my toys.” Reagan's stomach visibly moved, causing Duncan to jump back. “Does that mean the baby is coming out?” he asked excitedly.

Reagan pouted, “He never listens to me when I talk to him, what the he...ck?” she coughed a little and then rubbed her tummy. “Maybe if you ask again later he’ll actually come out, but looks like for now he’s hanging tight, buddy,” she rustled his hair. 

“Awww…” Duncan pouted. “How long will the baby stay in there?”

“Just a few more weeks, Duncan. Babies take a long time to grow in their mommies’ tummies. It keeps them safe until they're ready to come out.” Colette smiled gently from across the room. “I’m sure Auntie Ray will let you visit when the baby comes so you can meet.”

“Really?” Duncan turned pleading eyes to Reagan.

“Of course,” she grinned.

Duncan smiled widely, before trying and failing to stifle a huge yawn. “I'm sleepy. Can we go take a nap now,  _ Zia _ ?” 

“Of course, Duncan.” Colette got up and scooped Duncan into her arms. “I'll bring him back to Sanctuary later? Give you and Mac some alone time?”

“I would be grateful.” Danse smiled back. 

“Okay,  _ Passerotto,  _ do you want to press the button?” Colette asked as she set the relay target for the Maxson Estate.

Duncan nodded, “Bye Papa! Bye Auntie Way!” He waved before he pressed the blue button on Colette’s PipBoy to zap them out of the Institute. 

* * *

 

Colette woke up to the musky smell of leather, soap, and an undertone of whiskey. She buried her face into the source, but frowned when it gave much too easily. She opened her eyes and saw that she was curled up on Arthur’s side of the bed, and Duncan was on her side, coiled up in a fetal position. Colette had to blink back tears as everything came rushing back now that she was awake.

Arthur was still missing. And all she could do was wait until he was brought home or they told her to start planning his funeral. 

She wiped at her eyes, brushing the tears away before reaching over and shaking Duncan gently. “ _ Passerotto, _ it’s time to wake up.” She looked at the clock on Arthur’s bedside table, it had only been a couple of hours. 

Duncan opened his eyes and looked at her blearily. “I don’ wanna.”

“ _ Zia  _ is going to make you dinner before I take you home. Do you want to help me?” She offered him. 

Duncan sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. “Can we have Fancy Lad Snacks?”

“I was thinking I can make some tato soup and we can have Fancy Lad Cakes when we get you home so your Daddy and Papa can have some too, how does that sound?”

Duncan thought on it for a moment, before nodding. Colette got out of bed and helped him hop down from the mattress. He followed her into the kitchen, where she grabbed the basket full of tatoes from the counter and pulled a pot from the cabinet. “I’m going to cut the top off, then I want you to squeeze the tatoes over the pot so they’ll be mushy, okay?” 

Duncan nodded and Colette grabbed a kitchen chair for him to stand on so he could reach the counter top. She focused on the tatoes, and helped Duncan clean himself up while the soup was cooking, anything to keep her mind occupied. 

“I hope Uncle Awtie comes home soon. I don’t like when you’re sad,” Duncan said as they ate. 

“Me too, Duncan.” Colette held back a curse. She didn’t want to spend her time moping. Arthur wouldn’t want that and she had the Institute to run. If she couldn’t control emotions around Duncan, how could she do so in front of the Board? She forced a smile. “Are you about done? I don’t want your Daddy to worry.”

Duncan took one last bite of his soup, dropping the spoon into the bowl with a clatter. “All done!”

“Good job. Go put your shoes on while I clean up, and we can go.” Colette took the dishes to the sink and rinsed them out so the soup wouldn’t dry onto them. The Mr. Handy that was floating around somewhere would take care of the rest. 

When Duncan came back into the kitchen brandishing a box of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes that he must have grabbed from the pantry, Colette picked him up again and let him press the button to relay them to Sanctuary.

MacCready’s house appeared in front of them after the light faded, the lights were on and she could hear MacCready and Danse talking through the haphazardly repaired walls. Duncan squirmed in her arms and she set him on the ground, letting him run up to the front door and open it. “Daddy, Papa, I’m home!”

Colette followed Duncan into the house, shutting the door behind her. “Hope that was enough time to go over everything.” She could feel the strain on her facial muscles from forcing so many smiles in one day.   


“Cole, you didn’t have to. We could have just waited until Duncan went to bed.” MacCready frowned as he took in her appearance. “You have enough to worry about without adding babysitting to your to-do list.”

“I needed a nap, too. I haven’t slept since Arthur left yesterday morning.” Colette reassured him.

“Oh, Cole.” MacCready pulled her into a hug. “Do you want to stay here tonight?”

Colette shook her head, “I’m going to take his pillow and sleep at the Institute for the time being. The house is too empty and I don’t want to intrude.”

Danse looked up from helping Duncan open his sweets. “You’ll never be intruding here. You’re always welcome in Sanctuary. Even if you don’t stay here, you still have your house across the street.”

“Nobody has moved in there yet?” Colette asked. 

“Arthur fixed it up specifically for you. Nobody that knows that wants to take that from you and anybody who doesn’t know gets shooed away.” Danse shrugged.

“What if I gave it to you?” Colette asked.

MacCready looked at her like she had grown another head. “Cole, that’s  _ your  _ house.”

“And I have another house, and another set of quarters at the Institute that I hardly use. If I don’t live in that house, I’d rather somebody did, and why not give it to my best friend and his family if nobody else will move in out of respect for me? I’d rather Arthur’s hard work not all go to waste,” Colette paused, before adding. “I’d feel awful if that house just continued collecting dust and cobwebs.”  
MacCready closed his eyes and sighed, “I really hate when you do the guilt trip thing. You know I can’t say no.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Colette smiled slyly. “So, you’ll take the house?”

“Yes, we’ll take the house.” MacCready opened his eyes and smiled, shaking his head. “Now let's get some of those cakes before Duncan and Alex eat them all.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zia: Auntie  
> Passerotto: Little sparrow


	10. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running the Gauntlet isn't a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit longer of a chapter, but it's been a while, forgive me, it was all my fault!

The train station was wrecked. It broke her heart to see it this way, but Alanna didn’t let herself be distracted by it, at least for now. She ran by the piles of garbage and went into the control room. She could tell the train was down, but she knew how to get it up again. She had her passcode and access to almost everything in the park, save Mr. Bradburton’s personal office.

And she had the key to that, too, just not anymore.

Alanna tripped over a leg and nearly fell face first into a support beam. She’d missed the muttering because of her heart pounding in her ears. But now she heard him speaking. “Oh, oh, I’m so sorry, so sorry,” he had a blackened eye and was reaching for her weakly as if he could help her up. 

Alanna shifted away from him. He was dressed in a brown button-up and jeans, all dirty and bloodstained. His hair was long, garageband long, and dirty, looking like it had never seen a comb or wash. “What happened to you?” she asked breathlessly.

“Raiders,” he huffed and grabbed his stomach, wincing. “They’ve got my family…. You –you gotta help me.”

Alanna straightened up and shook her head. “Raiders? You mean Gunners?”

“No, not the Gunners, these people are…” he shook his head. “I was looking for help, I left them… I can’t believe I left them.” He looked on the brink of tears. “I couldn’t leave the station to get help, not with those Gunners out there.”

“Did you see a man in a brown coat come through here? Black hair long on top and shaved on the sides?” she knelt down in front of him. “Thick beard?”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see anybody, I only just got here a little bit ago,” he said, brows arching up. 

“Are you okay?” she frowned at his state and curled her fingers to keep from touching him.

“Hell, I’ve seen better days, but it’s my family I’m really worried about. Once those raiders realize I’m gone…” he shook his head. “I don’t even want to think about what they’ll do to them.”

“Tell me what happened, from the beginning.” 

“My family and I ran into some traders a while back… told us they knew a safe settlement at Nuka World. But when we got there…” he coughed and shifted where he lie, “found out they were raiders the whole time. Just stringing us along.” He rubbed his side. “I managed to escape, but my wife and son are still back there. I wanted to get some help and go back to them, but I didn’t count on taking a bullet,” he heaved a gross cough, striking Alanna right in the heart.

“How did you manage to escape?” she asked.

“There aren’t that many of them, maybe four or five. With the amount of Jet they were doing to celebrate, it was easy. I picked the lock on the cage door they had me in, but one of them came barreling in before I could free my wife and son.” He bowed his head, “My wife, Lisa, told me to run, so I did. Now I’ve just got to hope it’s not too late to save them.”

“He didn’t see you?”

“I snuck away,” he nodded.

“Then who shot you?” she frowned then. Immediately, put on edge. 

“No, no,” he shook his head. “It was a Gunner.”

“But they were all up there, and you said you only just showed up?”

“There’s a bunch of fighting going on up there,” he pointed out. “It happened when one of them came down here for shelter. I took him out, but I caught a bullet,” he explained and pressed a hand deeper into his side. Blood pushed out from between his fingers and he looked away, hissing through his teeth. 

“Let me help you,” she leaned in to get a closer look. “We need to stop the bleeding.”

“Just leave me. My wife and kid are all that matters,” he waved her away with the bloody hand and Alanna all but fell back onto her bottom to keep from being touched by it. “Tell me you’ll do this, promise me, you’ll save them,” he pleaded with her. 

“All right, I’ll help you,” she nodded and stood up, brushing herself off. 

“Oh, thank God,” he breathed in genuine belief and relaxed some. “You’ll need the terminal password to get in and start up the monorail,” he started to pat at his pockets. Her brows drew together.

“How did you get the password?”

“I found it, when the raiders locked me up. I turned it off so they couldn’t follow me,” he explained and pulled out a slip of paper. When she took it from him she recognized it immediately as the business cards they handed out to the employees with their usernames and passwords, this one was for the monorail operator for this side of the tracks. How the paper would have ended up in Nuka World, she had no idea. 

“How did they get it?”

“Found it?” he shook his head, looking confused at her question. 

She immediately felt bad for doubting him again. She couldn’t get past the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn’t right. She dug around the in the pack that Grants gave her. “At least let me give you a stimpak,” she pulled one out. “To stop the bleeding.”

“No, no… save it for my wife and son, for Lisa and Cody,” he waved at her to leave him.

“No, I have enough, I promise, take it,” she pulled the cap off the needle. 

He shuddered and inched away, looking up at the ceiling like he was about to say something. Grants’ voice echoing down from above cut him off, “Alanna?” 

The terminal echoed with the sound of four pairs of booted feet running down steps. Alanna turned around to greet the incoming company. “Here, I’m fine!” she called and then smiled back at the man with comfort. “We can all help. Now, please take this stimpak for the blood while I get the monorail up and going,” she pushed the syringe into the man’s hand and started toward the control room, looking over her shoulder at Grants. 

“Who’s this?” Grants asked, inclining his head at the man. “He’s not a Gunner and not one of ours.”

Alanna was about to answer but then bit her lip, “I, uh…”

“Harvey,” the man cleared his throat and then squeezed his side. “I don’t think I mentioned that.”

“Seems you’re a bit preoccupied keeping your guts in.” Grants frowned as he knelt down and took the stimpak from Harvey, quickly jabbing it into the man’s side before he can protest. “Normally, I’d be more thorough with getting a civilian out of the thick of things, but our mission can’t be delayed further. When you leave the station, head Northeast until you reach a Minutemen settlement. Tell the guard that Knight-Sergeant Grants sent you. They’ll get you cleaned up, fed, and keep you safe.”

“You… you’re all going in there?” Harvey breathed and shuddered, stepping away from Grants as he wrinkled his nose at the stimpak used on him.

“Yes,” Alanna smiled. “Now, go, we’ll get your family out!”

Harvey took a deep breath and then nodded, looking at each of them as he limped toward the exit.

Alanna turned back around and went into the control center. 

Sevens turned to watch Harvey leave, his eyes narrowed. “Something was off about him,” the Courser drawled. 

“No time to worry about it. He’s probably traumatized,” Rhys grunted noncommittally. 

Alanna tapped away on the terminal and the lights flicked on, leaving everyone blinking. “Forgot how bright it was when we weren’t relying on the emergency lights,” she smiled a little at Grants over her shoulder. “The monorail should kick on here in a second.”

“Good. Moving forward, we get in, find Elder Maxson, secure him, and get out.” Grants nodded at Sevens. “If he is injured, Sevens will relay him to the Institute for medical care, as well of any of us that need immediate attending to once this is over. He will then hone in on the coordinates of the rest of us to relay us out. Rhys, take point. Sevens will take the left and Ryder you take the right. I’ll bring up the rear. Alanna, you stay in the middle for right now.”

“On it,” she fell in with the others. The boarded the monorail and Rhys went to the front to start it. The safety warnings started up, repeated in spanish after.

Once they were moving, Alanna grabbed the handrail above her head to keep her balance. The others eventually needed to as well when the train took a sharp turn. 

“There it is,” she smiled. The tour guide audio kicked on, pointing out what they were seeing. But as the woman spoke and the sun started to peek over the distant hills, Alanna felt her smile waver. 

Nuka World was destroyed.

The roller coasters looked like broken mountains, and the sharp edges and bright colors of the entire park had been decimated. Nuked.

A tear threatened her eye when static took over the intercom. A low, gravely, southern voice broke through, “So, Harvey bagged a few suckers to help his ‘family’. Can’t believe that gag still works.”

Alanna’s head dropped, her shoulders sagging. Sevens stiffened at her side. “It’s a trap.”

“No shit,” Grants grunted.

The man speaking didn’t seem to be able to hear them, but the way he sounded didn’t strike Alanna as a recording, and his next words reinforced that thought. “I only got a minute, so you better listen and listen good.” Someone scoffed, but Alanna turned out the BOS soldiers around her to hear the announcement.  _ “The name’s Gage. Porter Gage. And the truth is, you’ve been set up. This ain’t no rescue mission, it’s a death trap. But if you somehow make it through alive, I have an interesting offer for you. In the meantime, have fun and put on a good show. I’ll be watching.” _

The static closed him off and the announcer picked back up on her audio track for their current location: pulling into the station. 

“This changes nothing!” Grants barked as the doors opened. “Show no mercy and we don’t leave until we have Elder Maxson!” 

The soldiers and Sevens nodded. Alanna half expected them to storm out of the monorail, but they kept a tight formation and checked the landing before stepping out, their laser rifles up, ready. She kept close to the center, but it was hard for her to keep with their pace. Grants shifted in front of her, and motioned for her to keep low behind him.

They circled down a stairwell that Alanna had never had to use herself while working in the Park –she’d always used the employee entrances, but they were blocked off and nailed shut now. 

The stairwell led to a trashed room that looked harmless enough at first, but as soon as Rhys crossed the doorway, Sevens heard something, and called out in an urgent whisper, “Turrets!” 

A split second later the  _ tat tat tat _ of the turrets blared. There were more than five, at least, Alanna wasn’t really able to count because she was pushed down behind cover with Grants. He growled orders and took one of the wall mounted killers out.

Another exploded shortly after. Someone grunted in pain. Sevens charged forward, taking out some more turrets. 

Alanna bit her lip and held her pistol close to her chest. 

When the last buzzer sounded to name the final machine’s death, Alanna touched Grants shoulder for support, looking up over the cover to see Rhys slapping his thigh and gritting his teeth. Ryder frowned at him. 

“You know hitting it doesn’t make it hurt less… right?”

“Shut up,” the knight growled and straightened up. “This was bullshit, who even needs this many turrets in a room?”

“They weren’t set up for strategy,” Sevens commented and pointed them out. “Just quantity, wherever they’d fit. And they’ve been replaced with no regard for reusing parts,” he picked up a circuit board and examined it before tossing it into a pile of trash. “This is just a game to them.”

As if on cue, an obnoxiously loud voice took over the PA system.  _ “Attention all my favorite undesirables out there! In case you haven’t noticed, looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat to run the Gauntlet!” _

“Fantastic,” Alanna breathed, her shoulders slumping. 

“Let’s get moving,” Grants strode forward and paused to look at Rhys’ leg. “Get a stimpak in you.”

“Yes’sir.”

Alanna followed them into a room of tripwires. Sevens took the lead this time, disarming the wires to give a clear path. But the announcer didn’t like how long it took them, and egged them on until Sevens made a mistake and a flamethrower lit up, catching Ryder and the oil in front of him on fire.

Rhys, Sevens, Grants, and Alanna sprinted forward, away as the soldier screamed and spun around, trying to put out the fire as it grew thicker. He triggered more wires, and bullets flew, more flamethrowers spat fire, and the oil slicks along the floor blazed to life. 

Alanna’s boots grew hot and she kicked out the flame clinging to her heel in a pile of trash. Grants held her shoulder and looked back at the Brotherhood soldier who lied face down in the rubbish behind them. 

She couldn’t look back. She could smell him, and she knew if she looked she’d throw up. “Let’s get moving,” she pushed on toward Rhys and Sevens. 

The remaining four made it to a group of doors. The announcer, Redeye, he called himself, toyed with them and their choice. Three doors that led to death, just some are quicker than others. 

“The first door is closest to the exterior wall,” Sevens gestured.

“Yeah, but that one’s obvious,” Rhys growled and shifted his weight. Alanna noticed his leg was bleeding, and his uniform had some scorch marks from flames. He hadn’t taken that stimpak like he was ordered to. Grants didn’t seem to notice, he was forwarding all his attention to the doors. 

“We try them each, open it and back off,” Grants gestured to Rhys, who had suddenly become the most disposable person in the party. The thought ripped at Alanna’s heart, but Grants was the leader, and Sevens their way out, she was the guide, and Rhys was just… muscle. 

Sevens, Grants, and Alanna took their place back toward the entrance to the room with the doors, and Rhys took a deep breath, his hand hovering over the doorknob of the first. His other hand lifted to rest his knuckles against the door, testing its temperature. When he was satisfied, he glanced back to see the rest of them were a safe way back, then he ripped the door open and jumped back. Alanna sucked in a breath and bit her lip, unable to tear her eyes away from what was happening.

But… nothing happened.

Sevens made a sound that implied he was curious with the results and she realized his confidence in his own choice hadn’t been that strong. No one else noticed, and they moved forward, Alanna pulling up the rear. 

Until they walked right into a cloud of radiation. The room was full of barrels, and it was physically hard to breathe. Alanna retreated first, backing up until she could survey what was happening. The others took a moment, seeming to try to fight it before coming to join her. Sevens was the only one who seemed to go unaffected. 

“Well, look at that, a use for a synth,” Rhys huffed and shifted his gun across his chest. Grants wrinkled his nose. Alanna didn’t have anything to say, but she felt like giving the knight a good slap across the back of the head.

“I’ve unlocked the door!” Sevens called down just as Redeye said something obnoxious that Alanna didn’t quite catch. “Come down and circle to the right,” he came around to guide them, and they quickly followed after the synth. 

The narrow halls looked faintly familiar, but Alanna was lost here. She didn’t know this part of the Park, it was for maintenance and storage. She talked to people who worked here, but rarely walked through it herself. When they came to a room full of boxes and turrets, they froze, but none of the machines were on. Alanna gulped and watched as the soldiers in front of her slowly eased into the room, one at a time. 

It was then that she noticed the monkey sitting in the center of the room, a pair of cymbals in hand. Her eyes narrowed just as Rhys passed in front of it. Its head tilted up, and its eyes blazed red. 

It began clapping and Sevens dove, taking Rhys to the ground on the other side of the room as Grants backed right into Alanna and pushed her around the doorframe to shield her from the turret fire. 

He took a shot to the arm and grunted, but otherwise remained untouched as he shot back, popping machines like balloons. 

When they were able to move forward, Alanna gasped at Rhys and Sevens. They were both bloody, but Sevens wore it better, standing straight as his wounds oozed. He wore a careful expression of indifference and offered her a smile when he noticed she was staring at him. It would have comforted her if his teeth didn’t have crimson smears across them. 

“Damn it,” Grants growled and went right to Rhys’ side. “Can you move?”

“I’m fine, stick me with a power plunger and I’ll be fine.” He gripped Grants’ arm and looked him in the eye meaningfully. He wasn’t just talking about a stimpak. 

Grants’ nose wrinkled and he nodded once. “Only one, I don’t need you too far gone to follow orders, Knight.”

“Just give it to me and I’ll take care of it.”

Sevens was administering a stimpak as the other men picked around a pack. Alanna tried not to watch as Rhys took a healing syringe, and one that looked like a doctor’s shot needle with two additional cylinders on either side. 

“A med-x would be better advised,” Sevens said casually, but to Alanna, not the BOS soldiers. “But psycho will keep his mind focused on killing what’s to come.”

“Psycho?”

“The drug he just took,” the synth nodded to the needle as it plunged into the man’s arm. He hissed and she watched every muscle in his body tense. He growled wordlessly, and then threw the syringe at the wall. Grants straightened and then ushered him forward, allowing him to take the lead. 

If he was  _ focused on killing what’s to come _ , she wasn’t sure she wanted to be in front of him either. It made the next leg rather… frustrating, though.

They entered a maze, and the longer it took them to get through it, the more pissed off Rhys was. Large rats found them, released from a cage when they sprung a trip wire. The rats didn’t live long, but they didn’t leave the maze totally unscathed. Alanna took the full force of the damage from a tesla mine that Grants set off while rounding a corner. The shock froze her in place until it ended. Grants got her on her feet after she could focus her thoughts past the pain, and made sure she could support herself. 

It slowed her walk and made every breath she took after that taste like pennies. 

Rhys was still fired up as they came to a room where the floor had been taken out. The walls were cave-like, and there was a shallow layer of water below them. To cross the space, planks of wood had been placed, lining up on tall poles to lead to the door they assumed was the exit. 

Grants nodded toward Sevens, and he stepped out onto the boards. When he made it to the first pole, the board he had stepped on wavered and Alanna realized they weren’t nailed down. Her heart skipped as she watched the synth walk across the loose boards until he reached the door. He opened it carefully and she half expected a trap, but nothing happened, he just turned around to look at them from the other side.

_ “Wait, what! That door’s supposed to be locked! Who fucked up?” _ the announcer growled and Grants grunted something that might have been a laugh. 

Grants waved for Alanna to go next and she sucked in a long, slow breath. It shouldn’t be that hard. She was good at keeping her balance, despite hearing Redeye shout at the top of his lungs about how she should just fall and give them something fun to watch. She just focused on the man in front of her. Sevens was nodding to her encouragingly, which helped. 

The boards were wide enough that if she didn’t focus on the distance below her, she could cross them with ease. Almost made it, but stumbled on the second to last board and kicked it off the pole. 

Grants and Rhys’ gasps could be heard across the gap. She finished crossing as Sevens grabbed her arm for support and pulled her over onto the solid ground. She turned around and looked at the distance between the poles that the others would have to jump. It was just about five feet. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands. 

“I’m so sorry,” she called over to them, but Sevens touched her shoulder and Grants shook his head. 

“It’ll be fine, we’ll get across,” Grants said as he started onto the boards. 

He took his time, and made it across just fine, until he got to the space he’d have to jump. She couldn’t look, she turned her face away to press it into Seven’s shoulder. 

The synth didn’t move, his attention locked on Grants.

She heard him take a couple steps, then grunt. Wood groaned, and then weight hit her. Alanna spun around and gripped Grants’ shoulders in relief as he held onto her to stabilize himself, looking as if he couldn’t believe he had just made the jump.

Alanna took his face in both her hands and kissed him, relief washing over her. A surprised sound came from his throat, but died as he closed his blue eyes and returned the kiss, resting his free hand on her lower back and using it to pull her close.

A hoot from across the gap drew their eyes and Rhys stepped onto the boards. “I get one of those when I cross?”

“Get over here and we’ll see,” Alanna offered a wave. The man rushed forward, taking the least amount of care out of all of them. He somehow made it to the missing board, but seemed to think he could pick up momentum to make the jump. His boot gripped the board too tightly under him and slid it instead of propelling him forward, and Rhys went down, right into the second to last pole, not making it to the gap.

His face made first contact with the pole, and the force spun him into the water below. Alanna yelped, covering her mouth at the sound of bones breaking and his muted cry. The soldier started to roll over, but something stirred in the water nearby and he froze. 

“Get up, Rhys!” Grants went to the edge and readied his laser rifle. He aimed at something large a green coming up out of the water. Alanna had never seen anything like it. 

It was like a crab, but too big, and stood upright, clipping the air with its massive claws. 

Grants fired as Rhys stood up. The red lasers bounced off the shell, deflected into the dirt walls, hissing as it burned. The knight wasn’t able to get away from the skittering crustacean. It seized him up, pinchers clamped around his ankle. He grabbed for his gun, pointing it at the beast as it snapped its other claw at him. He didn’t seem to notice as it tore into his flesh. The cry he released was the same he’d been giving of anger and frustration as he fired on the crab. 

Sevens drew his weapon and began shooting at some coming from an alcove below. There were several more of the beasts. Skittering feet sloshed through the water, unhindered by it, crossing to the captive soldier just as he got a laser through the head of the one holding him.

His screams echoed through the cavern as the crustaceans pulled him apart, bloodying the water.

Alanna spun around and covered her face, but she couldn’t unsee Knight Rhys’ limbs pulling out of their sockets, and his clothing ripping with his flesh. She gagged, but kept it down. Redeye hooted and announced to the crowd what just happened, but she didn’t really hear him. She couldn’t hear what Grants and Sevens were saying either, her heart pounded too loud in her ears. This was all too much. 

They’d come in with a  _ team _ and now were reduced to  _ three _ . How had they lost so many? How could anyone survive this? How much longer were they going to be running through this gauntlet? How many more people had to die for them to reach the end?

Someone was holding her shoulder, pushing her forward, but it was all sort of hazey now. She recalled them entering sunlight, but bullets flew by, one caught Grants in the shoulder. Red and blue lasers shot back into the air. The men guided her into a garage of some sort and Alanna was placed beside a carousel Giddy-Up Buttercup. Her hand rested on the horse’s back and she slowly came to realize she knew exactly where they were. 

Right outside the bumper cars rink. 

“Grants, I know where we are,” she said suddenly and ran right by him and Sevens as they swatted at a swarm of ants and stomped on massive ones crawling their way. 

Alanna grabbed a bat that used to belong to one of the games –placed here because a kid hit the game stand with it and split the wood, she remembered that day– and swung the swatter around, taking out the flying insects faster than the boys did. Both of them looked at her in surprise but she just smiled and pointed to a door. 

“That’s the way out, whether they’re sending us this way or not.”

“It appears they want us going that way, they will be prepared with more traps,” Sevens stated and reloaded his bulky, white, laser pistol. Grants reloaded his laser rifle, and rubbed his wounded shoulder. He wasn’t looking too good. She could see his handsome face had paled, and his eyes were bloodshot. His sandy hair was mussed and dirty. Sevens, frankly, didn’t look much better, his wounds had mostly closed from earlier, but he still had far too many holes in him. 

And she’d remained mostly untouched. Alanna frowned as she walked toward the exit. How had she been so lucky? Was  _ she  _ the reason so many people had died? 

She opened the door and an alarm blared in her ear. Startled, she moved forward and looked into the bumper car pit, noticing a man working on a suit power armor that was connected to the electrical grid. Her heart skipped and she continued up to the stairs that would take her out.

“You got me wired up yet, Gage?” an accented voice asked gruffly, sounding obscured by a mask. It was probably the man inside the armor. Gage was the one that spoke to them on the train, he’d be the one in the yellow armor made from construction pieces. He was a tall thing, probably taller than Arthur even, but leaner, even from here she knew he wasn’t as thick as the Elder of the Brotherhood. 

“Yeah, Boss,” the drawl from the train was faint, she could barely hear it from the where she was, but it struck her just like it did before.

“Finally. Now, go shut off that damn alarm,” the man in the suit grunted and began moving his limbs. 

“All right, I’m on it,” Gage grunted and spun around, heading toward the control room for the floor. 

The man in the suit made a disgruntled sound and started turning to look around, “Now where…? Ah. There’s my next victim now. Heh, don’t look like much, does she?” his tone was mocking until two more bodies came into view at her side. He didn’t notice them, or didn’t care. “Here’s a quick run down of how this works. You go stock up, make yourself presentable, and then we’re gonna give these folks a show,” he spoke quickly, his accent making it sound like he was talking with his cheeks full. “A show where I decorate these walls here with your lovely brains.” He laughed a little and so did the crowd she couldn’t see. “Thanks to this suit, I’m the only one that wins this fight. Period.” He turned around and lifted his arms to get the crowd going. “Think you’re hot shit for getting this far? Think again, little girl.” He turned back to look at Alanna, she felt her face heat up and her hands shake. “All right, Gage. Let ‘em through.”

The door beside them popped open, and Grants and Sevens immediately checked it, moving forward as she stared down at the man in the suit. 

“Something tells me I’m really gonna enjoy this,” he said, mostly to himself, shifting so that his fists came up to pop his knuckles against each other. She wasn’t sure how effective it was in the suit, but it sure looked menacing enough. 

Alanna followed the others at the sound of Redeye’s voice,  _ “It’s almost time! After a run like that, this ought to be the best slaughter yet!” _

The locker room employees used before setting out to work the bumper cars had been destroyed and littered with weapons. As she stepped into the room, she nearly tripped over a dead body. Sevens was reading a note that probably came off of the woman, “Suicide, she wouldn’t play their game.” 

Alanna looked at the body. It was old, smelly, bloated, and missing most of her face. It was disgusting and she turned around, hand on the wall to support herself as she gagged, trying to keep the light food in her belly down. 

_ “Remember, longest survival time against Colter still stands at one minute, thirty-seven seconds!” _ Redeye announced suddenly.

_ “All right,”  _ Alanna jumped and turned around, expecting Gage right behind her, but the voice came from the intercom beside her hand, _ “listen the hell up if you want to make it out of this alive. I’ve only got a minute.” _

Grants marched over and pressed the buzzer, “You the asshole from the train?”

Alanna frowned but didn’t speak up. Gage replied, not totally offended,  _ “I’m the guy that’s going to get you out of this alive, so listen up.” _

“We don’t need you,” Grants growled into the mic and went to the guns behind them, spattered with blood from… one thing or another. Alanna couldn’t look anywhere but at the intercom right now. It was the only clean spot. 

_ “Uh, believe me. You do. Ain’t walking out of here without it.” _

Alanna pursed her lips and pressed the button to speak, “Yeah? What do you get out of this?”

There was a pause and then he answered,  _ “This ain’t just about what’s in it for me. Both of us reap the rewards if you pull this off.” _

“All right, I’m listening,” Alanna answered, ignoring the groan of frustration from behind her. 

_ “My kinda gal,” _ Gage drawled, his voice like melting butter. She resisted the shudder down her spine, if not just barely.  _ “Look: you made it this far, you obviously got skill.”  _ Or luck, she thought to herself.  _ “But this fight coming up is rigged. You get me?”  _ As he spoke, Sevens and Grants looted the room, seeming to pay attention to the words from the raider.  _ “Overboss Colter… his power armor’s set up to draw energy from the electric grid in the arena.”  _ Which she knew already.  _ “Damn thing’s invincible. You name it, someone’s tried it –miniguns, grenades. Not a scratch. You get what I’m saying?” _

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from a  _ raider _ ,” Alanna said before she was completely aware of her words. 

Gage chuckled at that and she almost heard him nod,  _ “You know us well then.” _

“How do we beat him?”

_ “I stashed a weapon in the lockers. Get it.” _

“ _ A  _ weapon?” Grants huffed and picked through the gore to find a ten millimeter. Alanna covered her mouth and wandered over to the lockers, looking into the cubbies. Most of them had ammo, but one had a squirt gun sitting on the lowest shelf. As the boys looked into the larger, real weapons, Alanna grabbed the water gun and went back to the intercom. 

At the risk of looking like a complete idiot, she pressed the button, “The, uh, squirt gun?”

_ “Yeah, yeah, I know what it looks like. You’re just going to have to trust me.”  _ Grants straight up laughed out loud. 

“ _ Trust _ a raider? Never going to happen,” he came up beside her and frowned at the gun. He pushed the button on the intercom to speak to Gage. “This isn’t going to work. This gun is a  _ toy _ . That shoots  _ water _ .”

“At an electrically charged power armor suit,” Alanna said, mostly to herself, but Grants was still holding the button. He released it to look back at her and Gage spoke. 

_ “Exactly, see? I’m not that big of a dick. Once the water hits Colter’s electrically-charged power armor, the circuits are gonna short out. It’ll kill his defenses, but you’ll only have so much time to do some damage. I doubt it’ll stay down forever.” _

Sevens nodded his agreement, “This could work. With strategy.”

_ “You take him out, I promise you, it’ll be worth every minute spent in this Gauntlet.” _

Grants pressed the button, “If this fails, I’m bringing you down with us.”

There was a chuckle from the other side,  _ “If this fails, you’ll be too dead to do much, but fair enough.” _

Alanna frowned and hit the button again, “Consider it done.”

_ “That’s what I like to hear. I’m starting to think you’re my favorite,”  _ he all but growled. Grants made a disgusted sound and marched toward the exit. 

“It’s time to get out of this mess and get the Elder,” he looked back at her and Sevens. “Alanna, you get close as you can without being noticed and…  _ squirt _ him with that water gun, Sevens, you mirror me and we flank him best we can.”

“Affirmative,” Sevens nodded and flicked the safety on his weapon off. 

Alanna nodded and fell in behind Grants as Colter worked up the crowd, calling out to, what she assumed were factions. There seemed to be three of them, the Pack, the Operators, and the Disciples. 

The door opened too early for Alanna, she wasn’t ready. The power armor was huge, made of thick metal and chainlink. She didn’t want to run up on it, but what was she going to do? She had to do this if she was going to give Grants and Sevens a shot at killing him. 

So she did what she had to. She gritted her teeth and sprinted toward the man in armor. Gage’s plan worked like a charm. 


	11. Push

**Colette**

 

Colette started as a pair of rough hands started rubbing her shoulders, pulling her out of pretending to read the report in front of her while she worried. She looked up to see Arthur standing behind her, bruised, but alive and whole. He was smiling gently at her, and she wondered how he had gotten into her office, hell into the Institute, without her knowing that they had found him. It didn’t matter, as he pulled her from the chair and into his arms. 

“You’re home,” she whispered, her voice trembling with emotions. “I thought I’d lost you.” She leaned against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I’m sorry, my love.” Arthur’s voice was soft and soothed her worries. “I promise it won’t happen again.” 

“You’d better. After losing everybody else, If I lost you…” she trailed off, and Arthur tensed slightly. Colette looked up at him in concern. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” she asked.

“I’m so sorry, Cole.” His eyes were no longer warm and gentle, but heartbroken. 

“What do you mean you’re sorry?” Colette asked him. 

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but urgent knocking at the door interrupted him. “Stay put.” Colette told him as she went to the door. She opened it to see Lancer-Captain Kells, his hat under his arm, much like when he had first come to tell her Arthur was missing. “Lancer-Captain Kells, what can I help you with?”

“The rescue team has returned, Director Maxson.” The strain was obvious in Kells’ voice as he shook his head. “I’m sorry, ma’am. They were too late.”

“Too late?” Colette asked. “What are you talking about? He’s just in here–” Colette stepped back and turned to gesture to where she had left her husband, but when she looked, he wasn’t there. “Arthur?” 

“I’m sorry, Colette,” Alanna’s voice reached her. Colette whirled around and saw her standing where Kells had been. “This is all we found of him,” she held out her hand and deposited two things in Colette’s waiting grasp. His holotags, and his wedding ring, both covered in dried blood. 

 

* * *

 

Colette bolted upright, drenched in sweat and heart racing. She looked around herself wildly, but saw nothing in her private quarters to suggest the dream was real. Huffing, she turned the lamp sitting on her bedside table on and looked at the clock. It was just past three in the morning, and between the state her nightmare had her in and the damp sheets, she knew she wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep. Grumbling to herself, she slid out of bed and padded to the bedroom door wanting to ask after Reagan. Arthur’s best friend had started having contractions the previous afternoon, and Colette had advised her to wait until they were closer together and lasted longer before they went to the medical bay so the first and longest part of her labor would be as comfortable as possible. Before she reached it, the door opened to reveal Reagan herself. 

“I was just about to have X6 check on you.” Colette smiled, stepping back to let Reagan waddle in. “How far apart are they?”

“About five minutes,” Reagan groaned and rubbed at her swollen belly. “How long is this supposed to last, Cole? It’s been over twelve hours.”

“Your water should be breaking soon. I’m going to take a shower real quick and we can head to the medical bay after that, sound good?”

Reagan helped herself to a sofa and reclined with a scowl on her face. “With my luck it’ll break while you’re in the shower,” she huffed and then hissed through clenched teeth. 

“I’ll make it quick.” Colette promised before she stepped into the bathroom. She stepped into the shower, grateful that she didn’t have to wait for it to warm up. She washed her hair and body quickly, not giving herself the normal luxury of letting the hot water relax her muscles. She dried herself just as quickly and ran a towel through her thick hair before twisting it into a tight bun. She waved absently at the door, letting it open while she dressed. “How you holding up?”

“I really hope you’re not attached to this couch.” She could hear Reagan hiss. 

“It broke?” Colette called out as she yanked her shirt on. 

“I think so. Shit. This is really happening. Fuck! Where is Michael?” Reagan’s voice took on a higher pitch as the realization hit her that her baby was soon to make their appearance. 

“X6! Go get Michael!” Colette barked at the door to her quarters, knowing the Courser would hear her. “I’m taking Reagan to the medical bay!”

Colette heard Reagan groan in pain and rushed to her side, wrapping an arm around the other woman and helping her stand. “That one felt like a deathclaw bit me with radscorpions for teeth,” she snarled through clenched teeth. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get an epidural going for you here in a minute. Just need to get you to the med bay.” Colette started walking Reagan towards the door, taking her time so her friend wouldn’t be strained too much after the contraction. 

“No, no, I can take it,” Reagan huffed, sweat beading on her temple. “It ain’t so bad.”

“You sure about that hun?” Colette looked at her in concern. “You’re probably only half way there. And it gets worse.” They made it past the door and were shuffling down the hallway. 

“Oh, yeeeah,” she threw her wrist to look casual. “I told you when I almost lost my leg in a vertibird blade right?” She smiled too wide and Colette felt she was exaggerating. 

“We might need to get Michael some drugs, then. Numb him a bit before you tear his hand off. And possibly his junk so he can’t do this to you again.” Reagan laughed and then groaned, squeezing Colette tighter. “Come on, let’s get you to the bay.” Colette encouraged Reagan, doing her best to support her despite their height differences. With Reagan being almost as tall as Arthur, Colette was struggling to keep her upright.

Rushing footsteps caught their attention. Colette looked over her shoulder to see Michael running towards them in shorts and a tshirt with X6-88 close behind him. “X6 told me her water broke. Is she okay?”

“As far as I can tell without actually looking. I need to get her in the medbay to check everything.” Colette sighed in relief when Michael pushed her away gently to support his wife. “Reagan, would you like them to carry you so we can get you in a bed sooner?”

Reagan nodded, squeezing her eyes tight. “Take me away like I’m a princess…”

“X6, get her other side. The two of you carrying her will give her better support and let us get there faster. I’m going to go ahead and make sure we’re ready for her.” Michael and X6-88 nodded in acknowledgement as they picked Reagan up. Colette sprinted as fast as she could towards the medical bay. 

Dr. Caples was already awake and washing his hands vigorously at the sink, while two Gen-2 synths were setting up the bed. “We’ve got everything ready for her epidural. X6-88 sent a synth ahead to let us know.” He told her as he moved aside to let her wash her hands. 

“No epidural. She wants to tough it out. Keep some painkillers and stimpaks on hand for Michael, though.” Colette dried her hands as X6-88 and Michael carried Reagan in and set her on the bed. “Let’s give her some privacy so she can get changed.” Everybody but Michael followed her out of the medbay, moving to help Reagan get out of her clothes. 

Colette waited by the door, trying not to smile at the muffled curses she could hear from Reagan. She pushed back the inkling of dread curling in her stomach as a dark part of her mind whispered that she would be in Reagan’s position in a few short months, but without her own husband to support her.   
As if reading her thoughts, X6-88 put a steady hand on her shoulder. “Everything will be fine, Director.”

Colette smiled at him. “No use worrying, right?”

Michael poked his head out of the door. “We’re ready, Cole.”

Colette led the team back in, finding Reagan already reclining on the bed. She didn’t seem overly comfortable. “This feels… worse somehow. I want to be up, moving,” she growled. 

“Then get up and move. Listen to your instincts,” Colette encouraged. 

Caples coughed. “Not to undermine you, Director, but we usually encourage mothers to stay in the bed while in labor.”

Colette shot an acidic glare at Caples. “Have you ever given birth, Doctor Caples?” she asked.

“No, ma’am,” he said, a nervous look on his face.

“Did you specialize in Obstetrics during your medical training?” Colette asked.

“No, ma’am,” he continued, looking more uncomfortable. 

“Hey, Doc, how do you position yourself when you shit?” Reagan asked and moved to get off the bed.

Caples sputtered, “I- what?”

“You sit, right?”

“I do… I don’t see what this has to do with it.”

Reagan hissed and bent over before answering. “I’m basically shitting a baby,” she gave the doctor a pointed look, daring him to correct her. 

“Caples, there is a reason I’m overseeing this birth and you’re just observing. What’s Cade’s ETA?” She turned to Michael. 

“ETA is right now.” Knight-Captain Cade strolled in and immediately went to wash his hands. “Reagan, your parents came with me. Would you like to see them?” He asked her over his shoulder. 

“Yes please, mom needs to see what the Institute does when babies come or she’ll interrogate me later,” she put her hands on her back as she did a short pace around the bed. 

“I certainly hope it isn’t much different from what the Brotherhood does?” Colette looked to Cade and raised her eyebrows at him.

“Not much of a difference. You obviously have some better technology and medicine, as much as I hate to admit. Being able to have medicines that aren’t two centuries expired and tainted by radiation makes a difference.”

“Well that’s why we’re all here. So we can learn from each other.” Colette looked between Caples and Cade. “Not that I don’t trust you two, but I do want to train a couple of doctors to specialize in obstetrics. The mortality rate is far too high and I want to be able to extend better care not only to our own members, but to civilians as well.”

Reagan howled and gripped the bed. “Okay, everyone’s friends, now someone get this little shit outta me!”

“Cade, let Dani in. Reagan, I need to check to see how far you’re dilated, Can you hop on the bed again for me, please?” Colette took over, adopting her bedside manner and asserting control of the room.

“Ah fine,” she rolled over the edge into place and groaned loudly. “Michael, I need a hand,” she readied her own bird-like talons. 

Michael stepped over and helped Reagan get into position while Colette put on a pair of disposable gloves. She had just ducked under the cover of Reagan’s gown when she heard the door open, no doubt Reagan’s mother joining them. 

“You’re dilated to about six centimeters, it looks like. You’re making good progress.” Colette pulled the gloves off and tossed them in a trashcan. “We’re looking at about three hours left by my estimate, which isn’t bad at all.”

“Oh yay,” Reagan moaned and arched her back. “I think I want to stand again. It puts less pressure on my back like this…”

“For now you only need to be on the bed for me to check on things.” Colette smiled reassuringly. “We’ll just take things as they go.”

Reagan straightened up and sat on the edge. “I might go downward dog here in a moment,” she grunted and shifted her weight. 

“Whatever works best for you, dear.” Colette settled in and tried to get comfortable.

Colette was close with her estimate for the labor. It took four more hours, much to Reagan’s frustration. Michael’s hand had been broken just two hours in, and she had told him that he was never touching her again no less than seven times. After countless pushes, she had smoothly delivered the baby into Colette’s steady hands. “It’s a boy!” Colette announced as she eased him out of the birth canal. Cade immediately stepped in to begin cleaning the child off, and Caples handed Colette a couple of clamps so she could work on getting the umbilical cord cut. “Skin to skin contact is good for the baby, If you want to roll down your gown.” Colette gently suggested as she worked. “Michael, would you like to cut the cord?”

Michael nodded and stepped forward, snipping the umbilical cord between the two clamps she had set up. She gently coached Reagan through two more pushes to get the placenta out. Cade handed Reagan her son, and Danielle helped her get him situated so he could start nursing. 

“Have you decided on a name yet?” Colette asked.

“Troy,” she smiled and looked at Michael. “Troy Arthur Knight, poor kid, I know.” She looked to Colette. “Means he’ll act better, so I don’t have a reason to share his name with the world at the top of my lungs.”

“He's beautiful.” Colette smiled from where she was still working on Reagan. “You're lucky. No tearing. It makes for a speedier recovery.”

Reagan furrowed her brows and looked like she was about to pose a question, when X6-88 burst through the door. “Director Maxson,” there was an edge to his voice that had Colette’s stomach dropping. “Z7-77 has returned.”

Cade put a hand on Colette's shoulder. “We can handle things from here, go check on your husband.”

Colette nodded and followed X6-88, running to keep up with him as he led her to the relay control room. On the receiving pad, a Gen-2 was tending to Z7-77. Colette looked around, not seeing Arthur, or the rest of the rescue team. “What happened?” She asked, her voice shaky. “Where are the others? Where's Arthur?”

“We–we weren’t prepared–she–we,” Z7-77 choked on a cough of blood. “Mrs. Able killed Grants…. We weren’t ready for it– we weren’t ready,” he blinked and then went limp on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's not good.
> 
> Comments and kudos keep us going!


	12. Mercy Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight with Colter didn’t go as planned.

**Alanna**

Gage’s plan worked like a charm. Until it didn’t.

The electrical grid went down when Alanna squirted the power armor. But the range on the ‘weapon’ wasn’t good enough to keep her from harm's way. She got too close and the asshole got her with the back of his steel glove. 

While she was recovering, Grants and Sevens fired. They did some damage, but not before the electrical field went back up. Alanna rolled onto her back to see them dive behind cover while the power armor stalked toward them. 

The water gun wasn’t far so she scooped it up and jumped onto her feet, running up behind the man. Cheers, jeers, and the announcer drowned out her movement so he didn’t hear her squirting the water onto him as he stomped around a pile of smashed bumper cars looking for Sevens. 

Alanna got back when the field went down, knowing that Grants and Sevens would take the shots. The synth was a little more delayed, popping up and only getting a single laser to hit before the blue lightning came back. As a result, he took a shot to the chest and went down. 

Alanna gasped and took cover, trying to keep off the power armor’s radar as he spun around to find his next target. Grants ran from pile of trash to pile of bumper cars, keeping the chase going. The suit went after him and she went after the suit. As she passed him, she knelt beside Sevens and checked his pulse. Her own pounded in her ears and overlapped what she checked for, making her unable to determine if she could actually feel life in the synth. 

He didn’t move when she touched him or when she stepped away. The blood was too much for him to be alive, right? Unless he didn’t need it as a synth…. 

She shook the thought away and looked around for Grants. She could hear the firing over the shouting. But she didn’t know where the soldier was, it didn’t seem that the Overboss did either. He turned around and looked right at Alanna. 

“Get over here you little bitch!” he seethed and lifted his weapon. Alanna didn’t have the reflexes to react, but Grants did. He jumped in front of the bullet fire and grunted as his bullet proof armor absorbed the rounds. The soldier pulled her down behind cover and rolled onto his back to breathe. “Just die!” the heavy accent obscured his words, but she knew what the man said. 

“Alanna,” Grants’ voice was soft, broken. She looked over to him and her breathing hitched.

He was bleeding, bad. His vest wasn’t able to stop all the bullets. She shook her head and grabbed his shoulders. “No, you’ll be okay,” she whispered and pushed on the wounds. He sucked in a breath but barely winced. 

Marching steps echoed over the howl of the crowd. She whipped around in time to see the fist coming at her. The glove connected with her cheek and Alanna went sprawling. Her fingers left the small squirt gun and she saw white. When she was able to see straight, she rolled over and saw Grants lifted off the ground by his throat. She shook her head and growled, or maybe moaned, in protest. Searching around her, she located the squirt gun not far away and grabbed it. 

When she shot, it fell short. She needed to get closer. She was running out of water, if she wasn’t careful, it would run out and then they would have no hope. 

Grants kicked his feet, grabbing the wrist holding him up as he searched for a side arm, knife, something to defend himself. He was barely making a sound she could hear. The crowd loved the whole event based on how much louder they were now. 

Alanna got up and staggered forward, she only needed to get enough water on him to stop the electricity, but then what? Grants couldn’t shoot him, he didn’t have his gun–

Alanna jerked her attention to the ground and saw Grants’ laser rifle. She knew what she had to do. 

The suit of armor laughed, low and dark, not the least bit worried. He knew he was going to win this fight. But he was wrong. 

Alanna ran forward and squirted him with the last of the water. The streams sizzled and popped and the lightning went down, fading away. Then she dropped down, sliding right into the gun she was going for. Her jeans ripped and she felt the only floor burn her skin as she slid right along it. 

The laser rifle was heavier than she was expecting, but she didn’t need to be accurate, she was right under Grants. The power armor was turning, looking for her, he dropped the soldier he was holding. Grants crumbled beside her, gasping for the air he’d lost. He coughed and kicked, but she was shooting the power armor instead of looking at him. 

The power armor turned around with a roar and kicked a foot out. It barely missed her, she rushed to the side. As she did, he got a clear view of her. Her heart skipped and she fired before he could, hitting him right in the soft mesh of the suit’s next. 

A choked sound came from within the suit. The gun dropped from his hands. Alanna stood straighter and the crowd went silent. The suit took a weak step forward and then sagged. It looked like a beaten up suit of armor, empty like those in the power armor bay on the Prydwen. It was weirdly comforting, until it fell forward. 

Alanna gasped and jerked away, barely making it safely out of the way of the body. It crashed to the ground, shaking the ground, rattling her heart. He was dead. She killed him. She shot him and killed him and now he was dead.

Gulping down a thick swallow of air, Alanna looked down at her shaking hands, gripping the laser rifle tightly. She flung it off of her lap and stood up. 

The crowd erupted into a cacophony of hoots and hollers. She couldn’t make out what they were saying, but that Gage man was trying to calm them down. She couldn’t think beyond what she was looking at: Grants bleeding out.

Rushing to his side, she knelt down and pressed into his chest. “Stay with me, Elijah, you’ll be fine,” she swallowed and looked around for something to heal him. A stimpak or something. Anything.

He coughed and shook his head, “It doesn’t hurt.”

“That’s good,” she said and looked back at him, “right?”

He didn’t look at her, instead, he stared at the ceiling. “I failed him. You… have to save him,” blood spilled over his lips and he looked at her, pointedly. “Get him home.”

“I will,” she nodded, blinking away tears. “I will, Elijah.” She pressed harder into his chest, ignoring the squish of blood soaked clothing and the feeling of the liquid rushing between her fingers. She didn’t look at it, she couldn’t. “You will, too. You’ll help me, I can’t do it without you,” she said and smiled at him. A tear fell over her cheek and dripped onto his nose. He didn’t seem to notice. He was blinking rapidly, but his blue eyes were far away, staring at past her.

“He’s jus’ sufferin’,” a low voice said behind her. “Ya should end it quick.”

Alanna jerked around to see Gage standing there with a boot up on the suit of power armor. He wasn’t looking at her, instead he seemed to be observing the metal heap under him. She swallowed and looked around, noticing the crowd was filtering out. 

“The longer ya let him be, the worse he’s gon’ sound,” Gage grunted and finally lifted his head to turn his gaze on her. His right eye was covered by a metal patch that matched the rest of his armor. He was a tall thing, maybe taller than Arthur, but he was lankier. His armor looked like it’d been salvaged from a construction site and he’d taken the time himself to weld it into some haphazard armor. She wasn’t sure if it was really effective against projectiles, but it would keep his torso safe from fists. His knees and boots were armed with spikes to match, meaning he could knee or kick someone with some added damage. Under that armor, he simply wore a dirty tank top and some worn out jeans. His boots looked either workman, or combat, and thoroughly broken in. 

“He was… is,” she squeezed her eyes shut and looked back at Grants. He wasn’t going to make it. His wounds were too great. She couldn’t keep letting him suffer. “He didn’t deserve this.”

“Few do, don’t mean it don’ happen anyway,” Gage huffed and marched around the suit to her side. “Ya made it, means you’re on top now, and frankly, I need ya, so if ya could hurry this up, we can get started.”

“Need me?” Her brows twitched. “For what?”

“Ya see, that fella ya kilt over there was kinda the Overboss. Ya know, boss of the bosses? Well, now we need a new one.” He grinned, but Alanna felt sick. 

“Me? Why?”

“Ya kilt him.”

“Why don’t you do it?” She flicked a wrist at him and then picked up Grants’ gun. 

“Ain’ my style. I’m more of a… second in command type. I don’ like the spotlight,” he shrugged casually. 

“You want someone else to have a target on their back, you mean,” she narrowed her brows at him and he chuckled, nodding. 

“Ain’ a slow one, that’s good. Means you’ll do good. Now, come on and finish him off. We got work to do,” he stood from where he’d kneeled beside her and started walking off. She stared after him and then looked to Grants. He was still choking, his eyes glazed. She couldn’t tell if he could understand what she and Gage were talking about. But it didn’t matter. 

Alanna stood up and pointed the laser rifle at Elijah and took a slow breath before firing once. He was gone before another breath came. 

Quickly, she followed after Gage, and a snap of lightning behind her reminded her that she didn’t check on Sevens again. “Wait,” she said to Gage and he halted. She turned back and went to where the synth had gone down, only finding a pool of blood. 

Her heart skipped. He was alive. And he could get word back that they needed backup. She smiled to herself and then went back to following Gage. 

  
  


Gage walked Alanna through what was left of Nuka World. If she hadn’t had her freak out about her home and the general state of the world already, she probably would have broken down again. But she had to pretend it didn’t affect her as she walked beside the tall raider dressed in yellow cage armor. 

The whole place was lined with garbage –mostly around the over full trash cans– and had a smell she didn’t remember. 

Leaving the bumper car rink and coming to the central hub gave her a very quick idea of what the rest of the parks were going to look like. But she wasn’t expecting the bodies. They were hung up, stuck through, or just heads on pikes, every one of them left to rot. Alanna did her best not to cover her mouth at the sight of the mutilated, flayed, and dismembered bodies. All Gage needed was a reason to off her now that they were alone. 

She felt like a prisoner, and that made her sick in a different way. 

“So, you’re saying I’m the new boss?” she asked as they circled around what was now a marketplace. Alanna frowned at the building and ignored her feelings. It was 200 years past what she knew. Of course it was going to be changed. She just needed to accept that, find Maxson, and then a way to get him out of here safely. 

“I know everythin’ is comin at ya real fast, but ya need to listen real good to what I’m about to say.” Gage didn’t wait for her acknowledgement. “Takin’ out Colter wasn’t some last minute thing. Few of us here have been workin’ on this for a while. All I’m askin is ya trust me on this an’ give it a shot.”

“Trust… a raider…” she said mostly to herself. 

“Hey, I kept ya alive so far. You ain’ got much better options.”

Alanna frowned at that, but sighed and looked up at him. “Okay, what do you want from me?”

“Long story short, we have three gangs runnin’ the show here. The Disciples, the Operators, and the Pack. They’re constantly at each other’s throats, and with Colter running the show, we’re one bad move from a bloodbath on our hands.” Gage looked back at her. “I’m sure ya have questions, but we need to wait ‘til we get to your quarters. Too many ears out here.”

“Okay, but I’m going to need some… clothes, I didn’t exactly bring a change with me, and I doubt your previous boss has anything in my size,” she frowned at the Brotherhood uniform she’d been given. It was a worn old thing without an insignia, but it wasn’t comfortable, and was now quite dirty. She also hoped that the more she saw, the sooner she’d find Maxson without having to ask Gage. He no doubt knew that’s why she came, but he hadn’t brought it up either. 

“A’ight. I’m sure you’ll find somethin’ in the market. Take a look around and meet me in your quarters in the restaurant on top of Fizztop when you’re done.” Gage pointed in the direction of the ancient attraction.

She remembered the grill being very popular with adults, and nodded, carefully watching him leave her all to herself there in the mid-morning light. Once he’d disappeared around a corner, she made her way into the market. When she opened the door, her nose was assaulted by old blood and dirty bodies. People were milling around, most of them looked high, and the rest looked drunk already. Her nose wrinkled until she had moved far enough in to see the man strung up like Jesus on a rusty cross. 

Alanna rushed to stand in front of him and gaped at Elder Maxson as he hung limp on the twisted metal. He was barely breathing, but his skin was covered in open wounds and flies buzzed sickly around him. 

“Get him down from there!” she screeched and turned on the closest raider. He looked her up and down like she was nuts and then she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him at Maxson’s dripping feet. “I said get him down,  _ now _ !”

“Who the fuck’re you, bitch?” The man tried to stand up, but staggered. She grabbed his shirt again and looked at each of the raiders watching. 

“I’m the fucking Overboss, and you’re gonna listen to me,” she sneered. 

One of them seemed to recognize her, he was huge, and brightly painted. Wearing a pale blue tank top, fuzzy pink pants, and a long leather coat streaked with neon colors, he looked like at least a third of the raiders around him, yet nothing like them at the same time. He smiled like a wolf as he came forward and put his hands on his hips under his coat. The movement drew her eye and she realized she knew that battlecoat. It was Maxson’s. Or was, not it was dirty and stained with rainbow paint. 

“Well,  _ boss _ , there’s just one problem” the man said, his painted face working an illusion. The lines along his cheeks and brows were near hypnotizing. His hair looked naturally orange, but was styled with a thick amount of hair gel, based on the state of his curled mustache. “You don’t have much pull ‘round here. You can’t just pick up where Colter left off.”

Alanna didn’t say anything for a long moment. “That so?” she raised an eyebrow and looked at each of them 

“You just got here and you’re gonna start telling us what to do?” a raider in bright paint and a bird mask squawked. The big man in Maxson’s coat slapped a hand roughly over the back of the smaller raider’s head hard enough to knock his mask askew. 

“Don’t talk to the Overboss like that,” he hissed through wolfish teeth. Alanna frowned at that and came to the realization that this man was above the others, at least in his color group. Based on the ways of dress, there were three themes, which went with what Gage said. 

“Not much pull huh?” She crossed her arms and looked around them carefully. “All right. I’ll change that. In the meantime, anyone who touches this man is going to answer to me,” she moved her hands to her hips and raised her voice to sound more intimidating. Whether it worked or not, was going to have to be seen. “I want a doctor on him,” her eyes settled on a woman with a thick band of metal around her neck. “You,” she waved her over. 

The woman, timidly, looked around and then came forward. “Yes, Overboss?”

“Don’t let this one die,” she said, her tone adding a threat her words didn’t. The woman nodded and gulped, looking at the raiders staring at what was going on. “And if anyone touches him, you tell me,” Alanna said, her expression final. 

“Yes, Overboss.”

Alanna turned to the crowd and tilted her head, “Don’t you have something better to be doing?” 

The crowd parted, slowly, and not at all intimidated by her. Once it was just her, the man in Maxson’s coat, and the woman she’d charged with watching Maxson, she turned to the lady and sighed. 

“I’m sorry,” she managed, eyes flicking to the wild man watching her. “What’s that on your neck?” 

“A… collar,” she answered. Alanna’s body stiffened and she looked in closer at the raw skin around the metal, and the flashing red light. “I’m a slave.”

The big man leaned against one of the supports holding Maxson up. “Not gonna make us drop the slaves too, are ya,  _ boss _ ?”

“Maybe,” she turned to him and eyes him with burning eyes. “Who are you?”

“Mason,” he smirked, the lines of his face emphasizing it. “Alpha of the Pack.”

“Ah, that explains the smell,” she smiled too wide, too bright, and then looked at the slave. “And you?”

“Mackenzie,” she said softly, eyes flicking to Mason as if seeking approval. Alanna understood, as a slave, she would be at the bottom of the totem pole, and she knew where Mason stood out of the two of them. Alanna was the unknown quality, sure she was ‘Overboss’ but what did that mean now? Mason said himself she didn’t have pull around here. A slave wasn’t going to be able to tell her no, but the raiders would. This whole mess was getting dirtier by the minute.

“Well, as long as he’s alive, I’m not going to let anything happen to you, Mackenzie,” Alanna smiled comfortingly. “Do you have any medical training?”

“Yes, Overboss.”

“Good, if you need something you don’t have, tell me and I’ll get it for you.” She turned to Mason. “I’ll want that coat,” she said, knowing she wasn’t going to get it now.

“I’m sure you want what’s in it more,” Mason smirked. He was probably handsome under all that, but she wasn’t in the mood to deal with this right now. She was feeling the adrenaline leaving her with each heartbeat, and she needed to find out where Gage ran off to. 

“When I tell you to give it to me, you will,” Alanna said and then glanced at Maxson. “Not today, but eventually.” Her gaze flicked to Mason. “I’ll see you around.” Then she turned on her heels and marched over to a shop stand with clothes. The man there wasn’t exactly friendly, but he too had a slave collar, so he bent when she showed him she wasn’t going to let him intimidate her. Alanna was hyper aware of Mason’s eyes as she got herself a set of spare clothes, and then left the market. 

Fizztop felt like an odd sort of homecoming, until she actually got on the rickety elevator and made it up to the grille. It had been turned into a suite, and was completely trashed. Gage was sitting in a stool with a Nuka Dark and a map in front of him with his back half turned to her so he could see her with his good eye as she stepped off the platform.

“Met Mason,” she said as she came over to the bar. Her whole body felt numb and she was pretty sure she was about to throw up. Maxson was here, strung up like… like game. Poked and prodded for the amusement of raiders. She was supposedly in charge of them, by some twist of fate, but they wouldn’t listen to her, not yet, not till she proved herself. But what did she have to do to do that? Kill someone? Kick slaves? Oh God, the slaves…. 

Alanna started to hyperventilate, not even hearing Gage as he replied to her and turned more fully to face her. The next thing she knew, he was holding her by the shoulders and was shaking her to get her look him square in the face.

She blinked and then caught sight of his hand lifting. Scared of him slapping her, Alanna tore away and put distance between them. “I’m fine!” she shouted and put her hands up, defensively. “I’m fine, don’t touch me.”

“Easy, boss. Ya jus’ had somethin’ in your hair. I was gonna get it out for ya.” Gage didn't look put off at all by her outburst. 

Alanna smoothed down her hair and coughed. “I’m going to change… is there anything I need to know before I go?” She picked up her clothes and avoided looking at him.

“Nothin’ that can't wait til you're changed. Go on and I'll be out here waitin’.”

Alanna stiffly walked into the back room of the grille. The moment the door was closed behind her, she backed against it and slid to the floor, holding her new clothes close to her chest. The tears spilled from her eyes, and streamed down her cheeks. She muffled her cries with the clothes, hoping Gage couldn’t hear her, and if he could, that he wouldn’t bother her. 

She’d lost a lot today, and gained so little. She wasn’t sure what to do now without the team, and she didn’t know how long until Sevens brought back reinforcements. Playing the game was her only option. Following Gage’s advice seemed to work so far, she would keep it up. And when the time came, she would bring down the Nuka World Raiders with the help of the Brotherhood and the Institute. 

 


	13. Message

Honestly I hate being "That author" but shit happens. 

I personally have no more desire to write this story. Personal things have happened and I'm burnt out. I'm so thankful for those of you who have read, commented, and kudosed not just this story, but every other part of Colette's journey. I appreciate you all <3 I still have things in other fandoms I want to work on, but things will be slow as work is coming into the busy season and will stay busy until mid December. 

Love,

Alex


End file.
